Starry Eyed
by Nix Nax
Summary: Evelyn is an intravert and mainly sticks to herself. But when a former enemy and a hyperactive punk becomes her friends, she slowly starts to open up. She begins to experience friendship, fun and romance. OC/OC
1. Chapter One : Back at the Start

So, today me and a few friends began planning this fanfiction. The main character is based quite closely to a friend of mine who is also a book obsessed, passionate cat owner who, according to pottermore, is a Ravenclaw. I hope you all enjoy, I have worked very hard on this and it took me two hours to write. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>September 2007 -<strong>

Most compartments on the train had been filled to capacity, either with playful first years or seventh years catching up with what they had missed over the summer. Evelyn's compartment however was empty apart from herself and her cat. Titan's tiny body looked like a ball of soft black fair. Every so often his ear would twitch or his tail would flick from side to side.

Evelyn herself was curled up into the corner of her compartment with her legs carefully tucked beneath her. A novel was open on her knees, her small, pink fingers was clutching the corner of the page waiting to flip over. A curtain of gentle brunette curls hid her face from the rest of the world as she bent her head to read the tiny print.

Evelyn loved books and had always been a passionate reader. Her family has always supported her love for fiction though can't understand her fascination with muggle novels. For Evelyn, she found it a refreshing change. Magic had been part of her everyday life for as long as she could remember. The Selwyn's were a pureblood family and like most pureblood families, they were dying out. It meant there was a lot of pressure for Evelyn to one day marry a fellow pureblood and maintain the prestigious blood status.

But marriage was far way from little Evelyn's head. Her mind was instead working away at the exciting thought that in just a few hours she would be at Hogwarts. The Hogwarts. The thought alone made her want to squeal with excitement. However, she stayed calm and continued to read. Like so many books she reads, she just wasn't able to put it down. She had been reading for the last hour and in that time the grey September sky had turned black and the trains dim lights had turned on. But Evelyn didn't notice.

What she did notice was the body of a boy falling in front of her. Titan jumped and ran out of the compartment from fear and Evelyn dropped her book causing her to lose the page she was on. Annoyed, she looked down at the boy. His black curly hair was messy like spaghetti that had been thrown on a plate. His eyes were a dark sea green with specks of black. His cheeks looked quite pink against his pale skin, as if he had been laughing. He looked young in the face but he was much taller than most their age.

"Now look what you've done" Evelyn complained as she bent down and picked up her book and began flicking through the pages furiously, searching for where she had been before "And you scared Titan off"

Moments later another boy came running into her compartment. Evelyn was feeling extremely peeved off now. Her calm, peaceful sanctuary had been invaded by boisterous and loud boys. She glared at them. She wanted to get out and search the train for her terrified kitten but the two morons in front of her was blocking the doorway.

"Mikey!" a tall, sandy haired boy with a thick Irish accent shouted. Evelyn thought the first boy was tall but compared to this new boy he could have been a midget. This new boy was like a giant. There was very little space between the ceiling and his head "Hurry up, Nathan's trying out the Bat-Bogey Hex on some Hufflepuff girls"

Evelyn, growing impatient, pushed her way passed the two boys. When she finally escaped the confines of her compartment she glared at them for another moment before turning on her heel and haughtily making her way down the corridor. As she moved away she could hear the two boys talking.

"What's got her knickers in a twist?" Evelyn assumed he was talking about her. She already didn't like them but that last comment and made it official. The boys were rude and loud, and Evelyn would avoid them like the plague "So Mikey, you coming?"

For the first time the boy who had fell spoke "Maybe another time, I've got things to do" Like the sandy haired boy, Mikey had a thick Irish accent when he spoke.

"Suit yourself"

Moments later the sandy hair shoved past and sent Evelyn flying towards the floor. She landed awkwardly on her arm and the trains' carpet had burnt her skin. "Excuse me!" she shouted after me, beyond irritated now. The boy completely ignored her and continued to run. Evelyn hoped that not everyone in Hogwarts would be as rude as her two intruders.

She quickly pulled herself from the train's floor and continued to search the train. After twenty minutes of searching she was growing worried. What if he had got off the train somehow? Or if someone had sat on him? As terrible visions consumed her thoughts, she saw two black shapes flash past in her peripheral vision. Her head darted to see Titan and...Titan?

The two kittens went inside the girls toilets with Evelyn following closely beyond. The two mounds of black fluff were tumbling about and chasing each other over the tiled floor. Evelyn bent down and picked the two kittens up. Closer inspection proved that the second cat was not a Titan clone. It was in fact a girl! Whilst Titan was all black, this second cat had patches of white and long silvery whiskers. It was a cute little kitten with big, bright eyes and sharp pearly white teeth.

"Aren't you a little cutie?" she cooed at the adorable little kitten that was playing with Evelyn's owl necklace. Footsteps behind signalled the presence of someone new. However when she turned, she was not pleased by the face that greeted her. The same curly black hair and green eyes that had ruined her mood before had come back. "This is a girl's bathroom"

"I know that" he said as if it was the most obvious and pointless piece of information he had ever heard "I'm here for my cat"

He grabbed the little kitten from her before she could stop him. He didn't seem like a suitable cat owner. Cats were beautiful creatures that deserved peaceful and calm homes so they can relax. This Mikey was anything but that. The poor kitten would get no peace or quiet.

"What's the cat's name?" Evelyn asked holding Titan close to her chest as if the Irish boy might steal grab him as well

"What?" The boy wasn't expecting to be questioned and at first he looked quite confused "Oh, it doesn't have a name. It's just Cat"

Evelyn couldn't believe what she was hearing? This boy hadn't bothered to name the little kitten? Did he not care at all about his feline friend? A cats name holds a fragment of its personality. Naughty cats are called Minx or Demon whilst good little kitties are called Princess or Timmy. Titan was named after Greek mythology; it was perfect considering how intelligent Titan was.

"You have to name her something!" she protested "She needs an identity"

The boy sighed and stopped in his tracks. He looked very bored with the conversation. Apparently cats weren't a very interesting topic of conversation for him. "Alright then know it all, what would you name it?"

Evelyn was mildly offended by being referred to as a know it all but she quickly forgot about it. Finding a suitable name for a cat could take hours of considering. But what did she know about the little feline? Well, it was a very beautiful little kitten, very affectionate too. "Venus, after the goddess of love and beauty"

"Great" He said turning around again and leaving the girls bathroom "Then that's its name!"

Evelyn turned right and headed back towards her compartment. Her book and suitcase where still there. She had been worried that someone else might have claimed her compartment whilst she was gone. Luckily, they hadn't. She sat down and was about to continue reading when she noticed the boy was still there.

"Why don't you just go and join that friend of yours?" Evelyn asked hoping he would get the hint and leave. Titan was on the floor by her feet trying to catch a fly that was teasingly flying just out of the poor kittens reach.

"Friend? No! That was my brother" he said laughing slightly though Evelyn couldn't see what he found funny about this "My names Michael"

"Well Michael, can you leave me alone?" she said quite bluntly as she opened her book and continued from where she had left.

"Alright, alright, you don't need to be rude"

Later that evening Evelyn sat on a small wooden stool in front of Hogwarts entire student body with a ridiculously large hate. Finally the silence that had fallen on the hall broke as the hat above her head shouted "RAVENCLAW!" and was followed by a loud applause. Evelyn quickly made her way over to the table filled with fellow eagles.

From across the room she could see Michael laughing and messing about on the Gryffindor table. Evelyn felt she wouldn't be disappointed if she never met Michael again.

Four years later...


	2. Chapter Two :  Unwanted Attention

So Chapter Two! This chapter has got to be dedicated to everyone who has ever been picked on, laughed at or bullied, this chapter is for all the outcasts out there. Remember, being different is not a bad thing, it just makes you unique and amazing. Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

><p>Four years exactly had passed since she was sorted into Ravenclaw and since then she has grew quite at home there. The common room in all of its blue glory and the Hogwarts library was her personal sanctuaries. After a long day of class and odious homework, Evelyn would often retreat to her little section of the library where the muggle novels were kept. Evelyn had complained to Madame Pince on numorous occaisions that the section desperately needed more books. Little Miss Selwyn, now a fifth year, had almost worked her way through the entire collection that the library held.<p>

The library only really held bestsellers and classics such as Romeo and Juliet, Pride and Prejudice, Jane Eyre, Rebecca and The Lovely Bones. If she was to ever want to read one of the less popular muggle books then she would be out of look. Despite the small amount of books left available in the library, Evelyn still had the books she had brought with her from home. One of which, was a particular favourite of hers called shiver.

However, Evelyn was not sitting amongst the dust covered books in the library, burying her nose between the pages. She was in fact sitting at the start of term feast watching the little first years nervously get sorted. It felt like barely no time at all had passed since she was one of the tiny little firsties, waiting to discover that she was an Eagle. Only three more years before Hogwarts ended. Only two more years and she would be an adult! Well, technically it was a month and a year. For in exactly a month and thirteen days, she would be sixteen. Still, the whole becoming an adult thing seemed daunting and slightly strange. It would feel odd to perform magic outside of school.

Her thoughts of the future however were quickly brought to an end. She had noticed that a pair of dark green eyes was watching her and, despite his efforts of hiding it, Evelyn could clearly see the boy was smirking. This boy was Michael Murcia. Since the day they had met they hadn't got on very well at all. Michael was a prankster and Evelyn was usually the victim of his jokes. Many of the names she now got called around school had started with him.

_Swat, book basher, nerd, teacher's pet, freak..._

They weren't particularly original. And the names no longer hurt. What did hurt though was when he and his friends would play practical jokes and poor, unsuspecting Evelyn was the target. One time last year, he and his brother Caleb had fed poor Titan puking pastels. When Evelyn got to her dorm room that night she found Titan laying on her bed in a puddle of golden sick. A small note had been left on her bedside table simply saying 'from Michael'. Luckily, Caleb had graduated now. Evelyn was quite happy to see the back of him.

Looking across the hall Evelyn glared at the Irish boy. He was plotting something, scheming something terrible that would embarrass Evelyn. Michael winked at Evelyn before turning back to face the front and watch the sorting. Evelyn was still highly suspicious. The sorting soon ended and great gold plates filled with tantalizing food appeared along with goblets of sweet smelling drinks. Evelyn avoided the plates of chicken and pork and instead began to fill her plate with some delicious herby tomato pasta before adding a sprinkling of mozzarella on top.

What was supposed to be a small sprinkle soon turned into a mountain when someone's elbow collided with Evelyn's hand. She should have been able to guess, there was only one girl who was that clumsy. Evelyn looked to her right to Charlotte Heddle's face slowly turn a shade of red. Charlotte was very fake. She had fake nails, fake eyelashes, and fake tan. Her hair on her head had extensions in and she used magic to maintain that beautiful golden colour that seemed to glow. She wore eye contacts to make them seem a lot bluer than they really were. Most girls at Hogwarts were pretty natural, but Charlotte was like a living Barbie doll. She was, however, a very nice girl if a little clumsy.

"I am so sorry!" she said looking guilty and embarrassed "I was trying to get the mash and I, well I bent my elbow, but I didn't see you! Well I saw you but I forgot you where there, that was until I knocked you and now...well, now look what I've done"

After first meeting Charlotte, many begin to question why the sorting hat placed her in Ravenclaw. The truth is she is very intelligent. Easily distracted, but intelligent all the same.

"It's ok, Charlotte" she said smiling, she was in a good mood and was finding the whole situation slightly amusing "I like cheese, don't worry"

Charlotte looked relieved like a naughty child who had just been told that all was forgiven. Evelyn sat in silence as she ate away at her pasta and, a lot of, cheese. Charlotte was happily nattering with the other Ravenclaw on the table. Evelyn wasn't terribly sociable, she talked to Charlotte and she spoke to the little kids that she tutored but she mainly stayed to herself.

"So, why is Michael staring at you?" Charlotte asked as if she was about to hear some juicy gossip. Evelyn's head shot up and sure enough Michael was staring at her. He quickly became very interested in the salad when he saw that Evelyn was looking back. Now she felt sure he was planning something. He was staring. Staring! It wasn't the odd look from across the hall, it was nearing stalker behaviour.

"I have no clue" Evelyn said slowly looking away from him and returning her gaze to her meal. She felt uncomfortable thinking that Michael might be watching her. Evelyn preferred to remain on the sidelines and watch rather than be centre of attention and get watched. "I really wish he would stop though, it's creepy"

Evelyn tried her best to ignore him but every so often she would look up and see that he was still watching. Then she suddenly looked up and he was gone. You weren't supposed to leave the feast and besides there wasn't anything to do if you did leave. Closer inspection also proved that Michael wasn't the only one missing. His best friend, Jay, was also missing. Whatever they were doing, Evelyn was just pleased that it didn't involve staring creepily at her.

Desert came and they had returned. Much to Evelyn's delight they were too busy talking to others on their table to look her way. Now feeling more comfortable, Evelyn began to nibble away at her chocolate cookies. They were delicious with big chocolaty chunks.

It was her favourite desert and whenever it was available she would have it. Back in first year she would sneak extra's up to her dorm and secretly eat them as she would try and get to sleep. Her bed would end up with crumbs but it was worth it for the sweet taste of a crunchy cookie. Her moment with the cookie, however was brought swiftly to an end when an owl came swooping into the hall. The barn owl had a white face surrounded by a frame of golden feathers. Evelyn had picked the owl four years ago and it was the perfect messenger. It was quick and never got its job wrong. But Evelyn hadn't sent it anywhere tonight, so what was it doing?

As the beautiful bird landed in front of her she realised that quite a few nosy people were watching. It became evident why. For inside the tight beak of the owl was a scarlet envelope. Someone had sent her a howler. But why? And who would send it? Perhaps it was from her mum, perhaps she had left the water running at home or something? Or perhaps this was the first mistake that the little barn owl had ever made?

Never the less, Evelyn took the envelope from the bird and began to open it. The letter came to life, now resembling a face. A long ribbon that had been wrapped around the outside of the envelope now acted as a tongue. This letter-person didn't look happy either. Then it began to shriek. Its voice was horrible, like nails on a chalkboard. It resembled a cat that had been stepped on or the high-pitched sound of screeching metal. Not only was the voice terrible, but what it was saying was too. An endless flow of insults seemed to just fall from its mouth.

Evelyn's face soon started to resemble a tomato as embarrassment swept over her. All around her people were laughing. Even Charlotte, who Evelyn would have called a friend, couldn't help herself. Finally after about four minutes of screamed insults, the howler tore itself up and a pile of red paper fell to the table. But the laughter continued. And she knew who had done it. The letter had ended with the same signature, the same little note that he left on all of his dirty, deceitful little pranks. _From, Michael. _

That was low. Michael messed around, he made jokes, he played pranks, but what he did tonight was just cruel. Tears were starting to form in her eyes and as she looked over to the Gryffindor table she could see both Jay and Michael laughing hard. Others on their table clapped and cheered, others just laughed. Every now and then Evelyn would see the odd the face that wasn't laughing, that actually looked quite sorry for Evelyn. The staff table didn't look happy at all.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked up to see the kind face of Professor Sprout. Evelyn began to follow her out of the Great Hall and as she looked over her shoulder, Evelyn could see she wasn't the only one being pulled out of the hall. Both Michael and Jay were being led away by Professor McGonagall. All Evelyn wanted to do was go to bed and forget the whole awful event. Tomorrow she'll be what everyone will be talking about and right now she just wanted some time to curl up and cry.

Names didn't usually hurt her. They were just names. But the insults that had been shouted at her back then had cut deep. But what hurt the most was that everyone had found her pain funny, hilarious even. It wasn't fair at all.


	3. Chapter Three : The Aftermath

So chapter three! I still have recieved any reviews yet so it would be much appreciated if you could just leave a note telling me what you think. I'm really enjoying writing this story and I love little Evelyn. I love the real Evelyn a lot more though

* * *

><p>Monday was a typical September day weather wise. The sky was white with the black silhouettes of birds swirling and diving through the clouds. A cold breeze was ruthlessly beating the trees on Hogwarts grounds and after a long night filled with rain, the ground was sopping wet and terribly slippery. Evelyn sat beneath a large oak tree besides the lake. She had got up early so she could avoid as many people as possible but she would eventually have to face the music and go to class. Evelyn's arms were hugging her legs tightly and her chin was balanced carefully upon her knees.<p>

The situation with Michael only seemed to be getting worse. The first time they met she just wanted to be alone. She had hoped that perhaps he would just leave her and let her be. Instead, over the years he has got worse and worse. It began small. Once a month he would shove past her in a lesson or trip her up in the hall. Then it got more often. Once a fortnight he would mess about with her cauldron in potions or pour ink on her maps in astrology. Now, it's almost every day and Evelyn would nearly always walk away with a bruise.

She wasn't sure why he was so intent on making her life hell. Maybe he thought it made him big or make him look cool. If it was, it seemed to be working. Michael was very popular. Granted most of his friends were Gryffindor's, but he was friends with other houses too. He's chaser in his houses Quidditch team. The only people that didn't really like him were the teachers...and of course Evelyn.

He hadn't got away with the previous nights events. They were both forced to write apology letters and would have to do a week of detentions. It wasn't much of a punishment in Evelyn's opinion. The letters certainly weren't sincere and as for the detentions, they would be together so they will probably still have fun. They should have all privileges removed and banned from the owlery.

Evelyn looked at her wrist. History of Magic began in ten minutes. Michael was in her class but they sat very far apart. Hopefully he would just leave her for a bit. Perhaps he had possibly learnt his lesson. Perhaps he would give up with tormenting Evelyn. Evelyn seriously doubted it though.

The walk back to the castle took longer than it usually would. The slippery ground meant Evelyn had to watch every step. By the time she arrived at the castle she had three minutes to get to Mr Binns' classroom. She half-ran half-walked up the stairs and down the corridor until she got to the room and sat at her desk in the front. Michael was at the back with his usual group of cronies, smirking and whispering to each other. Why couldn't Mr Binns, just for once, see that they aren't paying attention and tell them off? It wasn't fair on the people who actually wanted to do well.

Evelyn's ears were burning. She was sure they were all talking about her, either plotting their next evil prank or even just laughing about the previous nights events. Either way, it wasn't good news for Evelyn. She put her full concentration into the lesson; she wouldn't let stupid teenage boys distract her from her education.

Mr Binns spoke for the next hour about the 1904 Centaur Riots. Granted not extremely exciting but terribly interesting and relevant to recent event. It was well known that the rights of Centaurs were being debated a lot in the Ministry at the moment. So many campaign's and protests filled the news each night. Evelyn couldn't see the big issue. It was obvious that Centaurs deserved the same rights as humans. Centaurs were just as intelligent as humans, if not more so.

When the hour had passed everyone packed away they're things before leaving the room grumbling and complaining about the essay they had been set for homework. For most, it would require a lot of time spent in the library researching what they had just been told in the lesson they hadn't paid attention to. Evelyn however had two parchment sheets filled with notes on the topic and would only spend half the amount of time as everyone else on research. It was partly why she was an O level student. That and she found the topic fairly interesting.

She was just leaving when Professor Binns called her back. Evelyn was one of the few people who spoke to their ghostly teacher outside of class. In fact, as far as she knew she was one of the only ones who spoke to him inside the class. She would ask questions and discuss what they spoke about. After all, it all very well and good knew the answers for the exam, but Evelyn didn't want to just know them, she wanted to understand them. She wanted to know exactly why Harold McCarverin hired an assassin to kill of the Minister of Magic. She wanted to know why Elion Capers invented the nose-biting teapot. And the best way to find out was to simply ask.

"Miss Selwyn" he said from his desk at the front of the room "Just wanted to know if you would be continuing with the tuition program?"

Last year, Evelyn applied and was accepted for the tuition program. She tutored three first and second year students on three separate nights of the week. She had enjoyed herself in the sessions and the pupils she tutored respected her. Two had been first years who had been recommended by teachers because of the great difficulty they were having. The third was a small, second year girl who was just terrified of failing. She wasn't receiving bad grades or low scores; she was just scared of not passing her end of year exams and disappointing her parents.

"Yes Sir, I was hoping to anyway" she said nervously playing with a piece of parchment she was carrying

"And will you be continuing with the subject of History of Magic?" he asked not looking up from the neat pile of papers that he was searching through "Because I have a pupil I want you to teach, they're older than the ones you taught last year but is doing absolutely appalling"

"Sure, ok" and with one final polite smile she left the room. She loved tutoring and was now looking forward to it. A third or fourth year shouldn't be too harder to teach than a first or second year. She had already covered everything and had passed both exams with flying colours. Besides, if they are older they might have more in common and become friends. First years are cute and sweet, but they can't hold a conversation. Evelyn spent a lot of time explaining the definitions of words.


	4. Chapter Four : Tuition

I have been told that I keep making mistakes with my tenses, I would just like to apologise now for any that you have found or any that you will find, thankyou and enjoy:)

* * *

><p>A week went by extremely quickly without anything really exciting happening. Evelyn was trying to memorize her school timetable and had settled back into her comfort zone of the library. It seemed that Evelyn's requests had been taken into consideration for when Evelyn first came into the library she was pleased to discover that ten new books had been added to the muggle section. They were beautiful and all had that amazing new book smell. She spent the first ten minutes just sniffing them all.<p>

Come Wednesday it was her first tutoring session. She had all of her books ready so she was going to be prepared. This older student would be the only person she would tutor this year. Because of how important it was that they passed, Evelyn was going to be taking them three times a week; Wednesdays, Fridays and Sunday Mornings.

Evelyn walked through the corridors happily with a broad smile on her face as she made her way for the first session. She was filled with excitement. Who would this new person be? What would they be like? However, all excitement and joy that Evelyn had previously been enjoying was washed away when she entered the History of Magic classroom. The room was empty apart from one boy. He had his back to her and all she could see was the spaghetti-like black hair.

Why did it have to be him? Why did life have to be so unfair?

Evelyn sat down in front of him not meeting his eyes. She dropped the books on the table and quickly began flicking through to find the right page that she needed. She quickly snuck a glance up to see what he was doing. He was staring at her. Not like he had in the hall though. This time he looked confused.

"Have I got the right room?" he asked pointing at the door

"Are you here for tutoring?" Evelyn asked him hoping he would say no and leave. Unfortunately for the little Ravenclaw, he nodded "Well then yes, you are regrettably in the right place"

Michael leant back in his chair so it was balancing on its back legs and placed his feet on the table. Why did he even come? It seemed quite obvious to Evelyn that he didn't want to be there and he didn't seem to care about passing at all. He was just here to waste the Ravenclaw valuable time that she could have spent helping baffled first years.

"It makes sense" he said more to himself than to Evelyn "That you would be my tutor. You're the only person I know with such an empty social life to do something like this. That and you're a complete and total swat"

After everything that he had done recently this was just the icing on the cake. He always got away with calling poor Evelyn names and hurting her. So she got her own back. It wasn't anything huge but it made her feel better. So gave the table leg a little kick. But it had a larger effect than Evelyn had planned. She had kicked the table harder than she had meant and caused Michaels feet to wobble and slip off, then his chair fell back and a second later Michael was lying awkwardly on the floor.

"Why did you do that?" he shouted as he pulled himself of the ground and picked his chair back up "You could have hurt me"

"It would have served you right" she whispered "Now which part of the subject are you struggling on?"

A few seconds passed whilst Evelyn waited for an answer. Perhaps he didn't understand any of it and was just too scared to admit it or perhaps he was giving her 'the silent treatment'. The silent treatment sounded ok. For a long time Evelyn had prayed that Michael would lose the ability of speech, this punishment of silence would be a dream come true.

"I don't understand why you hate me" he said finally "Can you explain that one to me?"

"Isn't it obvious? You bully and pick on me! You hurled insults at me just the other night" she said a little angry that he was even asking her this "I should be the one asking _you _that question?"

She wasn't expecting him to answer which is why it came as such as surprise when he started to speak again. What could he say to make the situation better? An apology would have been a nice place to start, and one that he actually meant.

"I'm sorry you feel that way but it was all just a joke" he said leaning forward in his seat "You shouldn't take things so seriously! I always thought you didn't mind, I mean you never seemed upset by any of it. You just shrugged it off and carried on. You should really get a sense of humour, one day you'll look back and laugh"

"I didn't find any of it funny! I found them cruel and harsh" she said leaning in to so she was about an inch away from his face "You think all of that was funny? You really need to grow up Michael! Because nobody else thinks your cool for what you did, you're just a moron and you always will be"

It wasn't true. It was only Evelyn who thought he was a moron. Most actually did think he was cool, some would even say clever. She was seething with anger. Anger that she had held in and kept to herself for four years. She had told anyone about how she felt about Michael, how much she despised him. She would even go as far as saying she hated him. Small tears had begun to form in Evelyn's eyes but she refused to cry in front of him.

"You really hate me don't you?" he sounded serious for once. He really hadn't realised until that point how much he had hurt Evelyn. He really did see it all as just a joke.

"I really don't want to talk to you Michael" she said deciding she had had enough of this and began packing her things away

"Where are you going?"

"As far away from you as I possibly can" Evelyn's voice was cold and filled with venom. She refused to look at him. "Just stay away from me"

Evelyn stood up and left the room only to find that he was following her "Oh come on! I've already said I was sorry! I didn't know, if you had said something I would have stopped years ago"

She didn't reply to him she just continued to walk. She pretended he wasn't there, that Michael Murcia didn't exist. He had stopped following her now and she just wanted to get to her common room and sit with Titan. She was at the end of the corridor when she heard Michael shout down the corridor at her.

"I promise you this though Evelyn Selwyn" this time she turned around. It was strange seeing Michael so serious. Every time she had seen him previously he had wore a stupid grin or smirk "By the end of this year, you're going to like me"

He then winked at her and walked off in the opposite direction. Evelyn had many mottos' for herself but one of them was that you shouldn't make promises you can't keep. Evelyn was never going to like Michael and he was not going to be able to change her mind. It would take a miracle for them two to become friends.

But miracles sometimes happened...


	5. Chapter Five : The Note

A certain little Ravencalw has been very excited about this all day...hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Titan had been a good listener. When she had got back to her dorm on Wednesday night, she had sat on her bed with Titan and told him everything that had happened with Michael. After she had ranted about him for almost an hour, she put her pyjamas on and lay down beneath her blue bed sheets. Titan curled up next to her and she read 'The Lovely Bones' to him. She had read it many times before and it was a personal favourite of hers.<p>

When dawn broke early the next morning, she found Titan curled up on top of the still open book that they had been reading the night previous. She would have been angry about the crumpled pages if it wasn't for how cute he looked. His whiskers twitched as his eyelids fluttered open and the black cat began to wake up. A large mighty yawn escaped Titan as he stretched his front paws. Classes began in an hour so she still had plenty of time before it came to having to go.

She quickly pulled on her uniform and robes before pulling her gentle curls back into a ponytail. Titan had gone back to bed whilst she had gotten dressed and chances where he would still be there when she got back from the days lessons. She made her way down to the great hall for her breakfast. Just like at the feast there was a wide range of different foods available for Evelyn to choose from. Evelyn was just trying to decide whether to have the orange marmalade for her toast or when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned on her heel to see Michael. He was a lot taller than Evelyn and the little Ravenclaw had to crane her neck to see him. He was wearing his usual smirk along with his scarlet Gryffindor tie that hung loosely around his neck. One of his hands sat in his pocket whilst the other was still on Evelyn's shoulder. She quickly pushed it off and turned back around hoping that if she ignored him he would go away. She couldn't understand what he was doing there; the Gryffindor table was on the opposite side of the hall. Instead of realising that he wasn't wanted and leaving, he instead sat down besides Evelyn and stuffed a slice of crumpet in his mouth.

"So, what are you doing today?" he asked through a mouth full of crumpet

Evelyn was slightly annoyed by the fact that he was sitting with Evelyn despite the fact he was supposed to be on a different table and was now taking Ravenclaw food. She angrily buttered the marmalade onto her toast before glaring at Michael.

"I have class" she said pointing out the obvious. Perhaps it wasn't obvious though. Perhaps Michael had plans for skipping class and instead would be spending his day being a complete waste of space.

"I knew that Merlin" he said sarcastically, a few crumbs flew from his mouth as he spoke "I meant after class"

Evelyn didn't think of after class. She doesn't usually have anything after classes were done. She would either retire to the library or leave for her dorm room with a book. She had never really made plans to do anything before except for tutoring. Yet, this might possibly be the first invitation she has had to do something after class...and it was from Michael. She would never have expected that.

"Er, nothing I guess but-"she said before Michael interrupted her and made her stop in mid sentence

"Great! See you there" he said dropping a note in Evelyn's lap, grabbed a second crumpet and left. Everything had happened so quickly the little Ravenclaw didn't have enough time to protest and didn't want to shout across the many pupils eating their breakfasts. She opened the note that he had left her. It had been written on a piece of loosely torn parchment and a few blobs of ink was dotted around the outside. Evelyn notes how messy Michael's handwriting was and how he dotted the I's with a smiley face.

_Hey Evelyn! _

_Meet me on the seventh floor by the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy at seven o'clock._

_Bring your cat_

After reading the note, Evelyn felt more confused than she had before she had read it. What was special about that tapestry? She had walked passed it many times on the way to Divination and Astronomy. It was pretty much an unused and empty corridor. Michael was a strange boy who Evelyn was always suspicious of. But her growing curiosity about what he had planned meant she would definitely go. What was the worst that could happen?


	6. Chapter Six : Evelyns Surprise

I have worked very hard on this chapter and certain little someone has been getting very excited on Skype. This chapter is dedicated to my number one fan, Evelyn of course, enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Classes passed by extremely slowly for Evelyn that day. Normally her main focus would be on the class, she was far too curious about what she would find at seven o'clock. Her lesson after lunch was potions and Michael was also in this class. He was messing around at the front, trying to get Jay to get eat a horned slug. Evelyn couldn't help herself and made her way to the front of the class. She tapped Michael on the shoulder just like he had with her earlier at breakfast. He turned and greeted her with a big, cheesy grin.<p>

"Can't get enough of me can you?" He said cheekily to Evelyn as Jay lowered a slug into his mouth "So, what do you want?"

Evelyn wasn't sure if Jay knew or not. Chances were if Jay knew it would be some kind of prank and Evelyn would certainly not turn up. If that was the case, she would spend the entire night holding Titan close to her to make sure the horrible Gryffindor boys wouldn't get to him.

"Can't you just tell me what's happening tonight?" Evelyn asked hoping she didn't sound like she was begging. Michael simply tapped his nose before answering "It's a surprise little Ravenclaw"

Disappointed, Evelyn returned to her seat. Moments later the classroom was filled with applause as Jay finally swallowed the slug. _Disgusting, _thought Evelyn before a shiver of goose bumps washed over her. She would have to wait until seven o'clock to find out what Michaels plans were...

Evelyn sat at the Ravenclaw table that night. It was six o'clock and she was eagerly counting down the minutes before she found out. It wasn't that she was excited, she just hated surprises. And a Michael surprise? They were usually the worst kind. They normally involved something gross, slimy and horrid. But a small part of her believed that it wouldn't, he had after all said he was going to try and get her to like him. Granted it was impossible for him to actually succeed but it would be nice to not have him hurling insults her way.

She was happily eating her sweet corn and pepper pizza when she noticed the spaghetti hair bobbing around the Gryffindor table. This time Evelyn was doing the staring. She was trying to work out what he could possibly have planned for the night. And why in the name of Merlin did it involve Titan? What if he wanted to hurt him? Would Michael be so harsh? To hurt innocent little Titan to get at Evelyn? She didn't know the answer to any of these questions and wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

She soon realised that Michael had noticed her stare and was now smirking at her. Evelyn blushed and Michael winked before standing up and leaving the hall. Evelyn stayed and ate chocolate cookies and vanilla ice cream. It was quarter to nine when she finally left the great hall and made her way up to dorm to get ready. It wasn't a date or anything special so she wore skinny jeans, her navy blouse and a dark cardigan. She re-did her ponytail and delicately picked up Titan before making her way to the tapestry. Michael was waiting for her there.

He too had changed, now wearing a black jumper and jeans. His hair looked slightly messier than it had earlier and Evelyn wondered if perhaps he purposefully made it that way. She couldn't understand why someone would mess their hair up and look scruffy by choice. It just seemed stupid. Evelyn was a huge fan of neatness and tidiness. Her bed was always perfectly made and her things in her trunk were organized. Even her books were in alphabetical order and her socks were colour coded.

"So what's the big surprise?" Evelyn asked, still taking in his appearance. Evelyn knew that he obviously owned other clothes than just his Hogwarts uniform but she had never actually seen him in them. He looked more mature. If it was for his stupid grin she would have barely recognised him.

"Did you bring your cat?" He whispered as if the meeting was a secret drug deal or spy mission.

From underneath her cardigan, Evelyn displayed Titan for Michael to see. Seconds later Michael's hands appeared from behind his back holding a black and white ball of fluff. The fluff had long silvery whiskers and twitching triangular ears. It was Venus, the little kitten who had played with Titan on the train.

"Right then, the magic shall begin" Michael said placing Venus on the floor. She then began to frantically play with one of his shoelaces. Evelyn was about to ask Michael what he meant by magic but her question had already been answered. Slowly in the wall opposite the tapestry, a door was materializing. It was large and made of what looked like oak. She had read of this room, rumours of its existence had been recorded in Hogwarts a History. She had tried to find it in first year and was unlucky, she had always believed that it never existed and the rumours had been false.

"How did you find it?" She asked walking closer and stroking the oak doors. Already things were turning out a lot better than she had planned.

"I was running away from Filch in second year and I needed somewhere to hide, then this door appeared. Now, how about we actually go inside rather than just stroke it, eh?" he said walking closer and pushing the door open "Ladies first"

Evelyn slowly walked through the door still suspicious of Michael's intentions. The room of requirement could hold anything. Anything at all. For all Evelyn knew, it could fill with giant, disgusting flies or he might trap in a tiny cage and leave her there to starve! And what about poor Titan? What was Michael's wicked plan for him?

But Evelyn was pleased to find that there were no flies or cages. Instead there were shelves and shelves of beautiful, leather bound, hard backed books in every shade of every colour. The room seemed to go on for miles and there seemed to be no ceiling. A never ending collection of books stood before her eyes. She placed Titan on the floor and wandered over to the nearest to her. She pulled out a yellow, leather bound book.

The cover had bold silver letters embossed into the cover that read 'The Wizard of Oz' and below it was a silver silhouette of a girl with pigtails and a scruffy dog. They were all muggle books! How much more perfect could things get?

She looked down to check on Titan only to see he had gone! She spun around hoping that she just hadn't noticed him but he was nowhere to be seen. She immediately turned on Michael. This had been his plan all along, lull in her into a false sense of security with books, distract her with wizard of oz and then when her back was turned he kidnapped Titan.

"What have you done to him?" she pulled out her wand, she was very worried now that he might have hurt her little cat and was quite happy to hex him "If you have hurt him then I'll-"

"Hold you horses! I haven't touched the cat I swear!" he said throwing his hands up in defence "I'll take you to Tiddles, just please don't murder me, I'm too young and beautiful to die"

Evelyn rolled her eyes but nevertheless lowered her wand. Michael began slowly walking down an isle of book shelves. Every so often they would pass one of the ladders that Evelyn loved to lay on so much, the sort you found in huge libraries with wheels that let you move fly through the shelves like an eagle.

Evelyn and Michael came to a small area amongst the shelves. A large stone fireplace had roaring red flames crackling away. In front of it were two large, plump red armchairs with soft maroon cushions just screaming at Evelyn to sit on. A small mahogany table stood in-between the two chairs with a small, silver gas lamp and a plate of chocolate cookies. The cutest sight that Evelyn had ever set her eyes on. Both Titan and Venus were curled up together in front of the fire. Titan was gently licking the back of Venus's ears.

Evelyn now felt slightly guilty for accusing Michael of kidnapping her cat. She sat down in one of the armchairs and took a cookie from the plate beside her. She was in disbelief, everything that happened today felt like a dream. How could any of this be real? Michael actually being nice, a room filled with muggle books, a plate of cookies...it all seemed just too perfect.

"How did you know?" she said turning to Michael who was sitting the armchair beside her "I mean, you don't even talk to me but you know I love muggle books and chocolate cookies. Have you been spying on me?"

Michael laughed "Not spying" his Irish accent sounded really thick "Just I heard you moaning to Madame Pince last term...a lot. And you are constantly eating those cookies; it doesn't take an idiot to work out that they are both things you like"

Evelyn sat back in her chair. Everyone had to be in their common rooms at nine and it was already eight. But she really didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay in her little sanctuary and read all night.

"So, do you like me now?" he said sounding quite smug. Evelyn simply shook her head "Why?"

"I really did like this surprise" she said to him honestly "But it's going to take a lot more than just this to make me your friend. Friendship can't be bought, it has to be earned. You have a lot of hard work to do before I like you"

Michael smirked "Well, I like a challenge" he stood up, picked up Titan and turned to leave "See you tomorrow"

Evelyn head turned faster than she thought possible "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah at the Quidditch match" he said turning around and giving smiling smugly "I would have thought you would have wanted to come and watch me beat the eagles"

He gave Evelyn one last wink before turning on his heel and leaving with Venus. Moments after he left Evelyn took the Wizard of Oz and curled up in front of the fire. She didn't usually attend Quidditch matches but perhaps just this once she would make an exception.


	7. Chapter Seven : Lions Versus Eagles

Another fairly short chapter but still quite fun to write. I didn't actually know who would win the match until right at the end when I wrote it down. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"<em>GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR!"<em>

"_RAVENCLAW! RAVENCALW!"_

All around Evelyn people were cheering and screaming. The little Ravenclaw sat amongst a sea of blue scarves, hats and banners that were all showing their support for Ravenclaw. The entire school had turned up for the match and even though the players were still in the changing room, the crowd was loud enough to burst poor Evelyn's eardrums.

However she had come prepared. Before she had entered the pitch she had used the muffling charm on her ears making sure the crowd wouldn't be quite as ear popping. Finally, the game began. Fourteen teenagers, either in red or blue uniforms began to dart around the pitch on their brooms. It was hard to tell the different people apart.

Evelyn spotted the slender frame and long blonde ponytail that belonged to Charlotte Heddle, Ravenclaw's keeper. Then came the dynamic duo. Jay McDonald was showing off with Michael Murcia. Both were Gryffindor chasers and both were performing very wobbly handstands on the back of their brooms. The rest of the team were pretty much strangers. The third Gryffindor chaser looked quite familiar but the name had evaded Evelyn. Unlike Charlotte, this girl's tan was real and along with her long black hair and dark brown eyes; she had a very Spanish look about her. Evelyn thought she was very beautiful.

Madame Hooch stood in the middle of the pitch and spoke to the competitors. Evelyn couldn't hear what she said but moments later she blew her whistle and released the Quaffle. After that it was a scramble and flurry of movement. Players seemed to go in every direction. Evelyn wasn't sure where to look so focused on the people she knew. Charlotte was at the Ravenclaw's hoops not doing very much. Jay and Michael on the other hand were very busy.

Jay had the Quaffle and was skilfully avoiding the attacks coming from Ravenclaw's own chasers. Jay threw the Quaffle right over the three blue chasers where Michael caught it. It seemed obvious to Evelyn that Michael was a better player. He moved through the pitch with ease, dodged the Bludgers without much difficulty and was able to get around Ravenclaw's chasers with very little effort.

Michael threw the Quaffle at the posts and Charlotte, who looked caught off guard, missed. It was ten points to Gryffindor putting them in the lead.

Ravenclaw seemed to wake up after the first goal was scored. They began to use tactics, arranging themselves in formations and working more like a team. They managed to score a goal...and then another! Gryffindor was ten points down and Ravenclaw had taken the lead. The match was heating up and Evelyn was actually enjoying herself. She didn't like how the people behind her would occasionally get too excited and push her but she could put up with it. She even began cheering a little herself for Ravenclaw.

After Ravenclaw scored their third goal and was beating Gryffindor thirty points to ten, Michael seemed to have a small tantrum. He managed to grab the Quaffle but instead of making his way to the goal and trying to score, he threw it at one of the Ravenclaw's chasers. The ball hit the chaser directly on his head and almost knocked him off of his broom. Madame Hooch gave Michael a warning before he was able to continue with the game.

After twenty minutes Gryffindor scored a goal! Jay had tricked Charlotte and had passed the Quaffle to the female chaser at the last moment who managed to score. Ravenclaw was still in the lead, all was still ok.

The game went on for another hour. Both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were playing fiercely. One of Gryffindor's beaters got sent off when he accidentally hit himself in the face. It was ninety points to Ravenclaw and Fifty to Gryffindor when the whistle went signalling that the golden snitch had been caught. In five seconds, Ravenclaw went from being the leading team to the losers. The snitch had been caught by Gryffindor's seekers giving them another hundred and fifty points.

The spectators on Gryffindor's half of the pitch erupted in cheer. Their flags were being waved frantically and many where blowing whistles and horns. Michael was giving Jay a high five when Evelyn found him. Just like the crowd, the entire Gryffindor team had begun to celebrate and Michael had gone missing in the mass of red and gold robes.

Evelyn began to file her way out with the rest of the Ravenclaw's. The match had ended at the perfect time for dinner and the Great Hall began to fill up. As she was making her way through the entrance hall on the way to the great hall, Evelyn bumped into someone. Their long black hair and dark eyes looked even more beautiful close up.

"Sorry" Evelyn apologised before realising who the girl was "Oh it you, I was watching you before. You played great out there"

The girl smiled and blushed at the compliment "Your team were great too, they were playing better than us today" she said whilst unconsciously playing with a button on her Gryffindor cardigan "I'm Shelby by the way, Shelby Carroll" Shelby offered her hand for Evelyn to shake.

"Nice to meet you" the little Ravenclaw replied "I'm Evelyn, Evelyn Selwyn"

Evelyn shook hands with Shelby before the two said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Whilst Shelby went to left towards the Gryffindor table, Evelyn continued right towards the Ravenclaw's. The little Ravenclaw was feeling very tired after all the excitement of the match and was looking forward to spending the remainder of her evening in the room of requirement and continuing with the Wizard of Oz.


	8. Chapter Eight : Happy Birthday

Had a lot of difficulty uploading this, the internet has been working quite right tonight. Anyway, its the longest chapter so far and I hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

><p>September had certainly been eventful but as the leaves changed to orange and the month passed into October, Evelyn was filled with a new excitement. The thirteenth of October began like any other Thursday morning. Titan was quietly cleaning himself on the foot of Evelyn's bed whilst the young Ravenclaw lay cosily under the covers. The day had finally arrived. She was now sixteen years old. Granted turning sixteen wasn't as important as turning thirteen or turning seventeen, but Evelyn had been counting down the days since early June.<p>

She stretched and got herself out of bed. She pulled on her pleated skirt, navy tank top and quickly tied her bronze and blue tie around her neck. She pulled on her robe and fastened her prefect badge to it. She had prefect duty that night, which she wouldn't get to sleep until quite late in the evening. She didn't enjoy prefect duty much at all, it was usually very boring but it did mean she got plenty of time read.

The only real problem she ever had were first years who thought they wouldn't get noticed if they moved really fast. Of course it was a load of nonsense. If they move faster it only drew attention to them more. Evelyn couldn't understand first year logic and so didn't waste her time trying to.

She made her way down to breakfast and it had been moments after she had sat down when the post arrived. She had two letters and three parcels as well as her issue of the Quibbler. She already knew what one was; it had been partly why she was so excited about her birthday.

She thanked the owls for the delivery and then chose her breakfast. Today she went with a croissant and raspberry jam. She also poured herself a cup of earl grey tea whilst reading her newly delivered issue of the quibbler. She was reading a fascinating issue about a new theory that cats could hold psychic powers and be able to predict the weather using the cat's body language. It described how if the cat is cleaning itself a lot it means there will soon be rain whereas if the cat is playful, the sun will come out and make an appearance.

She also began to read her horoscope:

_Libra: _

_The road ahead is filled with twists and turns. Look out for Aquarius and the number 27. _

_Both will bring you happiness and good luck_

Evelyn didn't strictly believe in luck but she did believe you shouldn't ignore all the many warnings that have been placed out there. For example, Evelyn never opens umbrellas indoors and whenever she sees a magpie, she salutes it. However, the whole a black cat crossing your path meaning bad luck was coming, Evelyn didn't believe. The Evelyn see it, if the last one was true she would constantly have bad luck because Titan is always walking in front of her.

Evelyn folded up the copy of the Quibbler and placed it in her satchel for prefect duty later. She tore open the first of the two letters. It was a long and exciting letter from her grandmother who lived in Italy. It was mainly filled with 'I am so proud of you' and 'you've grown up so fast' but the parts that Evelyn particularly enjoyed reading about was her Grandmothers many adventures. This month her grandmother had climbed up Mount Heggletath, the only floating mountain in Europe, and had met a family of Gypsy Wizards.

Mount Heggletath is home to over a thousand wizards. It is located in Switzerland and is so high up in the sky there is a layer of wispy thin clouds at the bottom. Mount Heggletath had originally been on the ground. It was one of the first wizard towns in History. But when the International Magical Secrecy Act was established, the mountain was levitated high above the clouds were Muggles couldn't get to it. It was higher than planes could go and was invisible to those who don't know about the wizarding world.

Her grandmother went on to explain the lovely Gypsy family who travelled around the mountain. They had a daughter Evelyn's age called Esmeralda who was already engaged. Though Evelyn believed that sixteen was far too young to be engaged at, she understood that other places had different cultures and lived differently to how she did.

It made Evelyn begin to think of her own future. In ten years time she would be twenty six and would have her own house and job. She might even be married by that time. Everything seemed to be happening way to fast. She was growing up a lot quicker than she wanted and she didn't want to be an adult yet.

Along with the letter there was a few photographs of her grandmother climbing the mountain, eating an interesting looking meal and talking with the Gypsies. She then moved onto her second letter. But she had been wrong, it wasn't a letter. It was a birthday card with ribbons and a watercolour picture of a ballerina. The ballerina twirled around and jumped, all of her movements were graceful and elegant. Inside of the card was a birthday greeting from her parents. She gently and carefully placed both her birthday card and her grandmother's letter in her satchel along with the quibbler.

Finally she began opening her parcels. The first parcel she opened had been wrapped in plain brown paper and string. Inside were a small blue collar with silver studs and a large silver tag with TITAN engraved into it. There was also a little bell that would tinkle and jingle as Titan ran around the castle. Evelyn just knew Titan would love it.

The second parcel was a small necklace with a large S filled with beautiful pink amethysts. It was a family heirloom that had been passed down for the last five generations. The Selwyn's were very proud of their pureblood status and although Evelyn wasn't particularly bothered about blood purity, she was proud to be part of the Selwyn family.

Along with the necklace there was a small gold key with a large label attached to it. The label explained that the gifts were from her mum and dad and that the key was for her brand new Gringotts account. It also told Evelyn that her parents had already placed five hundred galleons into her account ready for her to use.

The third and final gift was a red leather bound book with a golden lock on the side. This had been from her grandmother and Evelyn already knew what the book was. It was an enchanted diary. To open the diary you had to invent your own spell that would work only for opening the lock. It was sort of like the electronic password journals that muggle children often would have. Evelyn, of course, believed that magic was better than any electronic rubbish.

Evelyn was about to set the spell when someone landed in the seat next to her with a large thump. As he had last time, he immediately began to eat Ravenclaw food without even asking. This time he was building a toasted sandwich. It was horrible and greasy with two fatty pieces of bacon making the base and a large dollop of tomato sauce covering flooding the entire thing in the red gloopy liquid. He took a bite and a blob of the red sauce fell from the sandwiches rear and landed on his shirt.

"Somebody's popular" he said taking in the large amount of unwrapped paper and the presents that were sitting on the table "What's with all the stuff?"

"It's my birthday and these are the presents my family sent me" she said staring at the red stain on his chest "Problem?"

"No, I just didn't know it was your birthday" he said before taking another large bite from his sandwich and sending more sauce onto his shirt "So you're a Libra?"

Surprised Evelyn nodded. Michael was the last person on the planet who Evelyn would have thought believed in star signs and horoscopes. He always seemed so carefree and never seemed to think about good luck or bad luck. It was very hard to picture Michael as the superstitious type.

"My sister is really into the whole star sign thing" he said after swallowing the contents of his mouth "She is eight and a right pain. She's called Ericka and all she seems mainly concerned with hair and clothes and fascinated with unicorns. Why? They are they are terribly boring! They don't even do anything! Other than going nuts about unicorns she just brushes her blond hair and dresses up like a fairy princess. I really can't understand girls"

Evelyn laughed. Ericka sounded like a pretty normal girl. Though Evelyn wasn't the kind of girl who dressed up like a fairy and did her hair, she did know a few who did. Charlotte, for example, was definitely one of those girls. Evelyn liked to read fairytales at that age and played with her dollhouse a lot. It was a beautiful house and all the furniture inside was charmed to behave like real furniture. The fireplace had a real fire inside and the taps had real running water. There was a lovely little pond in the houses garden that had real fish inside. She loved her house so much. She had spent so many hours playing with it as a kid.

"I didn't know you had a sister" she said buttering a piece of her crumpet with jam "you've never mentioned her before"

Michael simply shrugged before finally picking up a napkin and wiping the grease and sauce from around his face. He seemed to be ignoring the sauced on his shirt "I don't really know her" he said to a very confused looked Evelyn. She couldn't understand how he didn't know his own sister "She's actually my step sister, Caleb's my step brother. I was muggleborn, my mum and dad got divorced when I was about seven. When I came to Hogwarts my mum met this wizard, Adrian Murcia. He had a Spanish background and loads of interesting stories and blah, blah, blah...you get the picture. My mum eventually married him and they moved in together in Ireland too became a Murcia"

It made sense. Michael was obviously Irish. His older brother sounded slightly Irish and chances were Erica would sound Irish with spending half of her life in Ireland. Evelyn was English though there was Italian blood in her. Her grandmother was Italian and lived there. Occasionally during the summer holidays, Evelyn would visit her and spend a week in the glorious sunshine.

"So, what were you called before you became a Murcia?" Evelyn noticed that her mug was now empty and she topped it back up with more Earl Grey.

"Callaghan" he said, devouring the last of his toast "It's a bugger to spell but I actually prefer it to Murcia"

"You could always get it changed back if you wanted" Evelyn pointed out "It's a bit of a hassle but if it means that much to you, you should do it"

"Thanks" he said standing up from the table "Right, I better be off, I need to change my shirt before classes begin. Happy Birthday Evelyn"

Just before he left Evelyn asked him "When's your birthday Michael?" and he replied with "February the twenty-fourth" before he winked and ran out of the hall.

Later that Evening after a busy two hours of prefect duty, which generally meant standing around doing absolutely nothing, Evelyn crept silently back up to her dorm room eager to get some sleep. She was surprised to see there was a small hexagonal box sitting on her bed. On top was a note.

_I gave this to some girl called Emeline Squircle_

_I gave her strict instructions to put it on your bed_

_However she does look like a rat and might have kept it for herself_

_Anyway, happy Birthday_

_From Michael _

Evelyn lifted the lid to find a small vile of clear liquid. Evelyn popped the cork and gave it a sniff. It was her favourite smell, new books. She soon recognised what the potion was; liquid luck. She quickly closed the box and hid it away in her trunk before changing it her pyjamas and falling asleep.


	9. Chapter Nine : Pykes and Selwyn

SOOOOOOO SORRY for the long wait! I have been distracted by glow in the dark sticks, pottermore, ice cream, doctor who, restaurents and sleepovers. This weekend was actually really fun. We made butterbeer which was horribly salty but we also had a lot of fun watching Harry Potter. So yes my weekend was filled with potter. So on with the show...enjoy :)

* * *

><p>As well as all of the amazing presents and great letters from her parents and grandma, Evelyn had another pleasant surprise at breakfast time. She was tucking into a buttery crumpet when a pair of hands swept over her face and covered her eyes. At first Evelyn felt slightly panicked but soon relaxed when she heard a familiar, excited voice.<p>

"Guess who?" she said knowing that Evelyn would know instantly who it was.

"Melissa" she said as a very happy fourth year Hufflepuff removed her hands and sat beside her on the long bench in the hall. Ribbons of chocolate-brown colour with sun kissed highlights came down to her waist. Her eyes were a reddish brown and she had a cute button nose. Her lips were the colour of coral and small freckles were dotted around her face. Melissa Pyke had a very cute appearance and often resembled a little fairy. In Evelyn's opinion, Melissa's best feature is her smile. Melissa's smile just lit up all of her features making her even more beautiful than usual.

"I have a surprise for you" she said happily taking out an envelope from her bag and passing it to her "Jake and Finley send their love and, something else"

Evelyn eagerly opened the envelope to find two folded up crayon drawings. The first was by Finley, her ten year old cousin who loved broomsticks. He had drawn a picture of Evelyn and Titan flying through the sky on a golden broom. The second picture was from Jake, her eight year old cousin who loved to watch wizard duelling. His was a little hard to make out. She assumed the stick person with a brown blob on top of it was supposed to be her but she wasn't sure what the other thing was. It was purple, pink and yellow and was sort of like a rainbow but it was spiky. She liked it all the same.

There were also twenty galleons for her to spend on what she liked. Twenty galleons! That was enough to get her the five owl pendants that she had begun collecting a few months ago. She already had three out of ten of them. So far she had the Sapphire Owl, Emerald Owl and Ruby Owl. They were all kept safely hidden away in her trunk below her bed.

"Might I give you a suggestion for how you could spend that money?" Melissa said with a cheeky smile. Melissa knew something, something exciting, and she was about to tell Evelyn. Melissa always had exciting news. She always knew the gossip that was going around Hogwarts. If there was something you wanted to know, you would go to Melissa. Evelyn nodded and Melissa continued to explain "There's a party on Halloween night in the Gryffindor common room at around nine o'clock, me and Rufus are going and he'll have the password, do you want to come with us?"

Evelyn thought for a moment. Parties weren't usually the sort of thing Evelyn went to. She was usually a total introvert and just listened to what everyone else thought about the party the day after. It would no doubt be filled with butter beer and loud music and the strangest outfits you can imagine.

"I don't know" she said, whining slightly "I don't really like parties all too much"

"Oh come on!" Melissa said placing her hands on Evelyn's shoulders and shaking her a little "It will be great fun! You can get a costume, dress up and just have a good time! I bet there will be people there that you are friends with and, who knows, you might meet someone new! You might even get a boyfriend"

Evelyn scoffed "I really don't think that's going to happen" she said finishing off her crumpet and wiping her buttery fingers on a nearby napkin "It would take all of the luck in the world for that to happen"

Evelyn and Melissa went their separate ways as Evelyn went to her Muggle Studies class and her younger cousin went to Divination. After many hours of classes, Evelyn found herself making her way down to her History of Magic classroom. There the same curly brown hair was sitting down at his desk waiting for the Ravenclaw to arrive...


	10. Chapter Ten : Blood Status

Right so in the last chapter I accidently wrote that Michael had brown hair instead of black. So very sorry for that! Also I'll be beginning a spin off story soon based on Evelyns cousin, and another of my close friends, Melissa Pyke. Please enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The tutoring session's had, over time, got better. Michael now seemed to at least pay attention and often would ask questions about what they were doing. On Friday the 14th of October 2011, at exactly 19:07, Evelyn was packing her things away after an hour sitting with Michael going over their notes for the class. Michael's grades had gone up slightly since the sessions and Evelyn felt a small amount of pride because of that.<p>

She was just removing her bookmark from the page they had been looking at when she noticed Michael hadn't moved. Evelyn knew that this classroom wasn't getting used after the session was done. Mr Binns had things stolen from his classroom last year and so now made sure it was locked whenever it wasn't in use. So he had trusted Evelyn with the keys so she could lock up after herself.

"What's wrong?" she stopped packing away "Are you ok Michael?"

"Yeah I just..." he looked up at her then "I don't get it"

Evelyn was now confused also. The lesson had seemed pretty clear to her and at the time Michael seemed to have understood everything that had been said. He even made some notes of his own! It was a pity he didn't focus in the real lessons as well. Then he would have a much better understanding of the subject and would have less work to do in the hour. But instead he messed around in the lessons and worked hard in tuition. What an odd and strange boy he was. She sat back down in her seat before asking him to explain what he didn't understand exactly.

"Well, why was he such a snob?" he said leaning back in his seat and placing in his feet on the table "I know it was because of their blood status, but I don't get why blood had anything to do with it! It just seemed a little stupid to me"

The lesson had been looking back at ancient times when the wizarding world had their own King or Queen separate to the Muggles one. Specifically, they were looking at the rein of King Alfred Frittage who ruled for just seven years before committing suicide. He had become king at the young age of just fourteen. He was told that if he didn't marry within the first year of his rein his crown would be past to the family of Lermot and Arianna would become the new queen.

Over the course of the year he fell in love with one of his maids called Lucille. She was described as extremely kind and beautiful. She also fell in love with him. However, she was muggleborn and therefore she was deemed inappropriate for the pureblood king. Alfred later married his cousin Georgiana who was extremely wealthy and the inventor of the famous Frittage Potion which could change rock to diamond (unfortunately it recipe has been lost over the hundreds of years).

Alfred had an affair with Lucille for almost six years. They were unfortunately caught by Georgiana who immediately told Minister of Magic, Carlos Gregory's. They believed the only way to solve the problem was to get rid of Lucille. So they imprisoned Alfred and executed Lucille for 'treason'. Alfred later committed suicide over losing his one true love and Georgiana continued her rein for another sixty years with her new husband, Nicholas Petricio.

"Well" Evelyn began to explain "Back then being pureblood was extremely important. They saw Muggleborns and Half-bloods as inferior. They believed having pureblood meant you had more magic, making you more skilled and talented in magic. At one point Muggleborns were illegal in Spain. Many were executed because of it"

"But why though!" he shouted seeming to get angry slightly about the subject "Why are purebloods a load of arrogant smeg heads! I mean, for god's sake he married his cousin! From the sounds of things Purebloods are inbreeding idiots!"

Evelyn giggled slightly. The fact that he was insulting purebloods whilst she was sitting opposite him. He probably didn't know that Evelyn was a pureblood. Most students whose parents were in politics knew of the Selwyn's but most just assumed they were just wealthy. Michael threw her a look when she giggled.

"Sorry, it's just, I'm actually a pureblood" she said "And I certainly don't want to marry any of my family members and I'd like to think that I'm not an idiot"

He looked a little awkward for a second "Oh, well, your different" he said pointing at her "You like muggle books for starters"

"I think you'll find hardly any purebloods inbreed or think Muggleborns are inferior" she reassured him "Since the times of Lord Voldemort" a shiver ran down her spine at the mention of his name "people's attitudes have changed completely. Now days, its bad news to be pureblood"

"That doesn't make sense though!" he said looking annoyed again "It shouldn't matter what blood status you have, we should all be equal!"

"And many people will agree with you on that, myself included, but there is still a small number that doesn't" Evelyn was having trouble explain this to Michael. It was like trying to explain the mind of a racist or a homophobic person. It was extremely difficult and Evelyn couldn't completely understand it herself.

Evelyn took a bobble out of her pocket and began to put her hair up when Michael spoke again. This time though it wasn't about blood status or History.

"You should keep it down" he said calmly placing his feet on top of each other "It looks pretty down"

Evelyn was stunned. He had never paid her a compliment like that. He had gone from insults to saying she has pretty hair. "No, it looks messy" she corrected him "besides; I thought you didn't like me"

"No, you didn't like me, remember" he said smirking "There are many things I like about you"

Evelyn was stunned stiff. She had suddenly forgotten how to put her hair into a ponytail. There were many things he liked! She didn't even like many things about herself. She didn't like her hair for starters and he had said it was pretty.

"Like what?" she asked putting her bobble back in her pocket and leaving her hair

"Well, you're very kind" he said looking slightly awkward "You're smart, you can be a little weird but in a good way. I like that you have your own opinions and you're not afraid to say them. I also like how you give up your time to teach thick people like me history"

Evelyn blushed. Smart, kind...these were not words that Evelyn would normally use to describe herself. Was he being honest or was he just trying to get her to like him still? She did have a better opinion of him than she did at the start of the year but she still thought he was a moron. She thanked him.

"Right, well, I told you what I like about you" he said leaning in looking excited "Now it's your turn"

"Er, well" Evelyn paused for a moment to think "Well you have a good sense of humour, even if it can be mean sometimes. I wish I could play Quidditch as good as you! You're obviously not shy around people, and...I too like your hair"

"My hair?" he said rubbing his hand through his curly black locks "I guess it is pretty amazing, just like the rest of me"

"Well, can your amazing hair hurry up?" she said getting up "I can't leave until you have"

He got up and began to leave but stopped in the doorway. "Thanks for these sessions by the way" he said before turning left down the corridor and leaving Evelyn to lock up.


	11. Chapter Eleven : Visitor

LOLs, big joke here, Evelyn hope your laughing :D I really, really hope you enjoy this chapter. I worked very hard on this and, well, enjoy :)

* * *

><p>October was fairly quiet after that. The tutoring sessions were getting much better with Michael. After their hour had finished they would have a small conversation about quite random things. One evening they were discussing garden gnomes and another time they were arguing about morals. Michael had very...unique views on the law. He believed, for starters, that murderers should spend the rest of their lives in pain either by being constantly poked with a hot stick or be a permanent victim of the crucio curse. Evelyn believed that they needed punishing harder than they already were...but a little less severe than what Michael was suggesting.<p>

Melissa had been popping up and having conversations with Evelyn more too. Little Finley would be eleven in two months. It was exciting because in September he would be coming to Hogwarts for his first year. He had already showed signs of magical ability in the past and so had Jake. Evelyn couldn't wait for Finley to join Hogwarts, she loved all of her cousins very much and she just knew Finley would love it at Hogwarts. She had spent long hours thinking of what house he might be sorted into.

They had been told they would be getting practise exams at the start of December in Charms, Transfiguration and Astronomy. Evelyn was revising every night now and spent at least an hour on each subject. She was treating them like real exams so she would have a real idea of whether she was going to pass or not. She couldn't stand the idea of failing. She actually felt sick in her stomach at the mere thought of it.

Evelyn wanted to write for the Quibbler when she finished school. She loved reading the Quibbler and despite its unpopularity and its reputation for being odd, Evelyn believed that it would be interesting to write for. She didn't believe in crumple-horned snorcacks or nargles, but many of the theories in the magazine seemed quite possible. It also had a very fun and quirky writing style that made it enjoyable to read and probably to write for.

Evelyn also hoped that her knowledge in History of Magic might be part of her job, though she wasn't sure how. Perhaps she could write about great wizards from centuries past or even she could write about ancient spells and potions that are useful in the modern world. She wasn't entirely sure. She did, of course, have other talents other than History of Magic.

One of these, was jewellery making. It had been a hobby she had been doing for a long time now. It was about two o'clock on Sunday afternoon and Evelyn was sitting on her bed with her large box of wire and beads in front of her. She had decided she was going to go to the Halloween party after all and was making a pair of earrings to match her costume. She had managed to get little silver bells and was attaching them to make her earrings when Emeline came in.

Emeline was one of the four other girls that Evelyn shared a room with. Charlotte was another of her room mates along with twin sisters Tammy and Anna. They were really nice and Evelyn got along quite well with them. She had been quite lucky when it came to roommates. She could have been placed with people she hated but she liked everyone in their dorm.

"That weird guy that sent you the present wants you" she said sounding quite bored

"Michael?" Evelyn looked quite confused

She hadn't seen Michael since Friday's session. They had had to cancel Sunday Mornings because Michael's quidditch match on Saturday resulted in an injury. He shouldn't be out of the Hospital wing already. Evelyn got down from her bed and made her way down. Sure enough Michael was standing outside the common room shouting at the knocker.

"These stupid riddles are too hard!" he said with his thick, Irish accent before kicking the door "Right, so do you want to learn how to fly?"

"Fly?" Evelyn asked stupidly

"Yes fly" he said making fun of her slightly "You said you liked how I was good at Quidditch and I've seen you in flying class. I would have thought that after four years of riding a broom you would be able to at least fly straight. Are you scared of the broom or something?"

Evelyn couldn't understand. He had only just got out of hospital, from an accident on a broom, and now he wants to teach Evelyn how to fly a broom! It was completely absurd. He shouldn't even be out of the hospital wing; if Madame Pomfrey has let him out she would have no doubt told him to be careful.

"You shouldn't be flying now" she said in a whiny voice "You have only just recovered from your injury"

"I'm fine, I'm fine" he said bouncing up and down and pointing at his knee "My leg is fine see! Do you have a broom?"

"Of course I have a broom" Evelyn scoffed

"Good" he said turning around and starting to leave "Meet me on the Quidditch pitch with it in ten minutes"

Evelyn hated how he did that. He would tell you to go somewhere of do something and then leave before you can protest. He always left her feeling obliged to do as he asked. She didn't like flying! She wished it was a natural skill she could just do but it wasn't! She didn't like being on a broom and so really didn't want to spend her spare time on one. Never the less she retreated to her room and pulled out her broom from beneath her bed.


	12. Chapter Twelve : An Eagle Flies

Woo, took a while but here it is enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Michael, Broomsticks and chilly weather were the perfect ingredients for Evelyn's worst nightmare. She arrived on the Quidditch pitch wearing her jeans, converse and thick woolly jumper whilst holding her broomstick at arm's length as if it was something disgusting she didn't want to touch. Michael was wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt which had the words 'SAVE ME BARRY' written in bold orange lettering.<p>

Evelyn had no clue what the phrase on his shirt meant, it just seemed totally random to herself, but couldn't understand why he was wearing a coat or something. It was freezing and he was casually sitting on the grass besides his broom with his arms out.

"So are you ready to learn how to fly properly?" he said standing up and grabbing his broom

"I can fly" she said slightly offended

"That's why I added 'properly' to the end" he smirked "Now get on your broom and follow me"

He was already about five feet in the air before he had finished the sentence. Evelyn was annoyed by how quickly and elegantly he moved through the air with such ease. And yet Evelyn struggled with just getting to two feet. She got herself comfortable – or as comfortable as she could on a broom – and kicked off from the ground and slowly began to ascend into the air up to where Michael was waiting.

"You fly like a granny" he said shaking his head in disappointment "What make is it?"

"Nimbus 2002" she said not really sure why it mattered, it wasn't the brooms fault. All brooms were just enchanted wood, some were more comfortable than others and so they were more expensive. Or at least that's what Evelyn, who really had no interest in brooms, thought.

"That's a decent broom too" he said with a slightly whiny voice "Can't you donate it to someone who deserves it? Someone who actually can fly?"

"Shut up" she said feeling a little embarrassed at the sudden flow insults that were being thrown at her over her flying abilities. She wasn't the only one who couldn't fly well "Now what do you want?"

"I want to teach you how to fly, duh" he said to Evelyn "Now lean forward so your closer to the broom, this will make you more aerodynamic and you'll be able to move faster"

After getting over the shock of Michael using a word longer than seven letters in length, Evelyn tried to do as he said. She watched as he did it too and tried to mimic his actions. However, when she followed his actions she found herself zooming off. Michael shout praise and congratulations but Evelyn was pleased with herself one bit. She thought she was getting ready to go, not actually going. She had seen Michael zoom off but he hadn't stopped moving since he had mounted his broom.

"HOW DO I STOP THIS THING?" She screamed in the middle of a panic "ITS TOO FAST! MAKE IT STOP!"

"Just sit up straight!" he shouted and it sounded like he might be holding back laughter "I thought you knew how to fly!"

Evelyn sat bolt upright as quick as she could. But she had sat up to quickly. The broom suddenly came to a stop in mid-air and Evelyn was launched through the sky. She landed painfully on the hard ground lying on her back. All down her spine hurt and her elbow was grazed. Michael came swooping down after her.

"You ok?" he asked, now serious

"No, my back hurts" she pulled a sad, sulky face and pulled herself from the ground "Brooms are dangerous"

"No they're not" he said dusting some dirt off of her shoulder "Stop being a baby, you didn't fall very far"

Evelyn disagreed. Evelyn felt like she had just had a near death experience and was lucky to have survived. She started to walk away when Michael jumped in her way, blocking her path.

"Where you going?" he said "We're not done yet"

"I am! I just nearly died" she moaned trying to shove past him

"You're being dramatic" he said as he continued to block her path "Stop being a wuss and give it another go"

"It's easy for you, your freakishly tall!" she gestured to him, though she wasn't entirely sure what her point was

"What's that got to do with anything?" he said smirking "And I'll have you know I'm gracefully tall! You're freakishly small"

"I don't care Michael, I'm not doing it"

His smirk vanished and he looked serious again. He stood right in front of her and bent down so his dark green eyes were making contact with her hazel ones. He placed his hands on each of her shoulders and began to talk in a soft, kind voice that she hadn't heard before.

"Come one last time. It's my payback in a way, you sit in that stuffy classroom with me going over History that you already know, let me teach you this! Once you know how, you might even like it" he said "I have an idea, maybe I've been going about this all wrong. Just give me another try. It'll be better, trust me"

Evelyn let out a sigh. Perhaps it was the fact that he was really making an effort to be nice or the fact Evelyn didn't want to be insulted for her lack of flying talent, but she nodded her head in agreement. She was holding her broom and went to mount it when Michael stopped her.

"No, get on my broom" he said handing it to her "I'll sit at the back and guide you"

Evelyn was a little unsure but she did as he said. She had agreed to give him a chance and she had to give him a fair one. Once she had gotten herself comfy, Michael came and sat behind her. He pushed his arms under Evelyn's and held onto the brooms handle.

"Now do as I say, gradually move forward towards the broom and once were about ten or twenty feet up, pull up" he said calmly into her ear

"I can't" she admitted "I panic and get scared when I get too high"

"Right then, er, lets swap places" he said getting off and swapping so Michael was at the front "Okay, now close your eyes and hold onto me"

Evelyn nodded in agreement and closed her eyes tightly. Her arms were wrapped around Michael's waist and she felt her feet leave the ground. The wind began to pick up and Evelyn's heart began to flutter. She didn't like being this high off the ground with nothing beneath her feet. It scared her witless. She had said many times in the past that if people were meant to fly they would have wings.

She felt Michael lean to the left and the broom followed. Her stomach did little back flips. She couldn't but worry about falling off. Finally she felt Michael turn his head around and he whispered "Open your eyes"

Evelyn did and she couldn't deny the view was beautiful. They had wandered away from the Quidditch pitch and were now flying over the black lake. Its beautiful black water was rippling in the cool October wind. The trees from this height looked so different and so small. After a moment of admiring her surroundings, she realised just how high up from the ground.

She hid her head behind Michaels back and her arms tightened around his waist. Why did she agree to this? Why were they so high? She wanted to feel ground beneath her feet and she wanted it to happen now. She didn't want to be up in the air, she didn't want to be on a broom, she didn't even want to be at Hogwarts at that point. She wanted to be in the safety of her home, snuggled up with her mum and Titan.

"It's ok" he said softly again "I'm not going to let you fall"

He slowed down and went lower slightly. They began to fly at a slow and steady pace. It must have been about four o'clock and the sky was already beginning to go a little dark. Evelyn slowly opened her eyes again. She had begun hyperventilating and was now trying to slow it down. She never went this high in flying class. No higher than ten feet ever normally. Madame Hooch respected that and didn't push her to go higher.

But slowly the fear was dimming down and although it didn't go away she began to feel a lot safer. In the Quidditch matches, Michael always moved fast and violently. But up there with Evelyn on the cool October evening, he was gliding gracefully through the air like a swan on a lake. She once again began to notice the beauty around her. She began to feel quite safe with Michael controlling the broom, but still believed that when the time came she couldn't ever do it herself.

It was getting a little chilly now and Evelyn began to wonder whether Michael was ok in his short sleeved top. She was in a thick woolly jumper and was still feeling a little cold.

"Are you not cold?" she asked him quietly

"Actually no" he said "I've sort of got used to it, this is where I come to think things through. When things are troubling me you know? I just fly"

"Troubled? You?" she asked in disbelief "You're always jokes and smiles"

"Yeah, and I am mostly happy" he said as he turned the broom right and flew over the pumpkin patch "I just shove all my problems at the back of my mind to deal with later. People think my life is perfect; next year I'll be Quidditch captain, I have plenty of friends, my families really wealthy. They don't realise it not like that. I am failing in almost all my classes so I'll be lucky to get a job anywhere at this rate. The only reason my family is wealthy is because mum married that prick Adrian"

"I thought you liked your step-dad?" she said "You said how much you liked your step sister and step brother"

"I do like Caleb and Ericka, it's not like their step-family or whatever the term is" he said "But I seriously don't like Adrian. He's an idiot and doesn't deserve my mum. He balled up his last marriage and now he wants to ruin my life. He doesn't even treat mum as an equal! He patronizes her because she's a muggle! And he thinks I'm completely thick!"

"So that's why you hate him?" she said, finally understanding

"Yeah" he said "That and the fact he's being a total prick and is kicking me out"

"What!" Evelyn was sure it was a illegal. As Michael's guardian, he had to care for Michael until sixteen or seventeen

"He's told me, the moment I'm seventeen I can pack my bags and leave" he sounded angry but was eerily calm. You could hear the animosity in his voice, but he was controlling himself, Evelyn was slightly impressed. She had seen Michael angry before and it usually resulted in swear words and violence "He doesn't care where I go or what I do but I can't stay in his house! And mum's agreed, she said I'll be an adult and able to care for myself! He has ruined my life you know?"

Evelyn and Michael were both silent for a minute. A small group of sparrows fluttered past, flapping their wings frantically to get back to their warm nests. Evelyn was first to talk again.

"Why are you telling me all this?" she asked

"Well, you asked me" he said "I thought you wanted an answer"

"I know but, you didn't have to give it to me" she was looking down at the forbidden forest that they were flying over. It didn't look quite as scary as it did from the ground "You could have just told me to mind my own business but you didn't, why?"

He paused for a moment before answering "You're easy to talk to" he said a little shyly "It all just comes spewing out and I can't find the off switch. I guess it's because you listen"

"Don't your friends listen to you?"

He squirmed a little uncomfortably on the broom "They're not those kinds of friends. They're there for the parties and laughs, but we don't...talk. It's just not done"

Evelyn felt sort of sorry for Michael. Although Evelyn doesn't really talk to any of her friends when she has problems it isn't because they won't listen. It's simply because she doesn't really like to talk about them. Listening and helping others is fine, but she never shares.

"Well, you can lend my ears any time" she said and felt a small laugh ripple through Michael.

About an hour later, they touched down on the ground. The sky was dark and the stars had begun to pop out. She was just dismounting the broom and getting ready to go back home when Michael spoke again. They hadn't really spoken since the 'talk'. They had just sort of enjoyed the ride.

"So, what did you think?" he asked with a small cheeky smile "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Evelyn smiled a little herself. She picked her broom that was still lying on the ground where she had left it. "It's was scary at first but it got better. You know what? I actually think I did enjoy it"

"So you like me now?" he asked smiling quite broadly

"We aren't best friend but..." she smiled again "I do like you"

Michael let out a small celebratory dance. His messy, curly hair bounced on top of his head as he shimmied from side to side. Evelyn couldn't help but giggle. Michael continued to walk with her all the way back to her dorm room.

"You know, you have to be a genius to be able to open that door" he said pointing at the knocker "You have to have like, infinite knowledge to the universe or something! If you're normal, like me you don't get them"

Evelyn giggled slightly again. She had never noticed before but a lot of the things he said were actually quite funny.

"Well, good night then" he said smiling and turning around and slowly walking down the stairs "Remember, Michaels not a moron. He is an extremely amazing, good looking, fantastic, soulful, beautiful boy who flies better than everyone else"

"He's also a little bit vain" she shouted down to him

"Hey! You can't be perfect!" he said with his usual smirk "But you have to admit, I come pretty darn close!"

He gave her one last wink and walked off. Evelyn smiled and answered the riddle before going to bed...


	13. Chapter Thirteen : The Trophy Room

Woop! Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Monday morning and Evelyn was sleepily shoveling corn flakes with sugar on top into her mouth. She hadn't got to sleep until quite late on Sunday night. After her flight with Michael, she had tried to get to sleep. Her head was too active however and ended up sneaking out to the room of requirement were she was able to finish the last of the wizard of oz. By the time she finished reading it was quarter to two in the morning and she decided to sleep in the room of requirement instead of her dorm.<p>

She was in the middle of a mighty yawn when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She expected it to be Michael, ready to boast about his flying skills. And if Evelyn was honest, he was a really amazing flier. The way he controlled the brooms movements and didn't lose control was extremely impressive.

Instead when she turned around she was terribly surprised to see...not Michael. He was about half of Michaels height with a long mop of blond hair. He had storm grey eyes and his lips looked a little like a fish. He also looked not very happy. Jay McDonald stood behind Evelyn with his arms crossed over his chest with a face like thunder. Evelyn couldn't help but noticed he had a quite large, yellow spot just above his eyebrow.

It was extremely obvious to Evelyn that Jay was angry about something. Though Evelyn had no idea what she had done to offend him. She hadn't even spoke to him. Strangely he hadn't played any tricks on her either since Michaels promise. Evelyn guessed that that had been part of his plan to make her like him. A plan that was working better than Evelyn expected it too.

"I have a bone to pick with you" he said, his voice icy and cold "Come outside"

Evelyns shrugged her shoulders. One thing that she had noticed was since Michael had started trying to make her like him, she had had quite a lot of interruptions at Breakfast time. She followed him outside, whatever it was that he wanted to talk - or complain - about, he didn't want others to see. He lead her off to a quiethallway before pulling her by the elbow into the trophy room.

"Ow!" she said pulling herself free from his grasp and rubbing her elbow "That hurt!"

"Good"

Evelyn had seen Michael angry. He had seen him cheeky, happy and even micheivious. She had even seen him sad. But with Jay she had only really seen him competative or playful. She had seen him play tricks and shout insults at others. From what she had seen of him he didn't have any respect for girls except Shelby. Even in Michaels many fights he had always looked happy as he cheered his friend, egging him on. So Evelyn was suprised to see him so angry. He was actually slightly scary.

"What's your problem?" she asked trying to sound braver than she actually was. She didn't like conflict and wasn't used to it but didn't want to appear weak.

"You" he said coming riht into her face. He was about the same height as her but had a much heavier build. She could see through his robes that he was quite toned and obviously strong. This didn't make her feel any better however "Stay away from Michael"

Evelyn might not like conflict but she wasn't going to let Jay tell her who she could and couldn't be friends with. He had no right. "And what if I don't?"

A sinister smile crept over his features, a smile that made Evelyns hairs stand on end. Evelyn had seen Jay was a very mean person but had always assumed there must be some decency underneath because he was in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. It may have been possible however that the sorting hat had been wrong.

"Lets just say, I can make your life here at Hogwarts be very….unpleasent" he smiled maliciously before talking again "I have to give it to you, you've been a fun piece of entertainment through all these years. I have never understood why Michael was so interested in you but didn't care. You were an easy target and easy to fool. But since the howler he's changed. He's actually talking about friendship!"

He took a moment to laugh as if the idea of the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor being friends was completely ridiculous. Evelyn couldn't understand what he found so funny.

"The truth is though, your just not good enough" he said smiling "Look at yourself! Your average at best! Your not particularly tall, all you do is read books, your only friend is that freaky cat and you have such a weird fascination with Muggles! Why? Muggles are inferior, they dont matter! They're stupid, dim and a complete waste of space!"

"Michaels mums a muggle" she spurted it out without thinking though assumed he knew

"Hey we don't choose our family" he shrugged it off "Look I'm only being kind here! Your a novelty to him, he thinks of you as a challenge and, well, you know how competative he is! He'll soon get bored of you and move on, I just want you to speed up the process and end it now"

Evelyn was furious. How dare he? The nerve of it! She turned her back on him "I don't have to listen to this" she made her way for the door. She was reaching the handle when he grabbed her again by the wrist and yanked her towards him. Evelyn, scared, slapped him out of panic. She hoped the shock of it would make him let go and she could leave. He did let go...but his hand turned into a fist and came soaring at her face.

His fist collided with the side of the face causing her to fall to the ground. She let out a little yelp as she fell. She was on the floor for a second before he grabbed hold of her again. She cringed out of fear as he loomed over her. She thought he was going to hit her again. Instead he began twisting her wrist. Her wrist seered with pain.

"That wasn't very smart" he said sounding like he was actually enjoying himself "And Ravenclaws are meant to be smart! You really shou-"

He was interrupted when the door opened. The way Jay was holding her was preventing her from seeing who it was. But she didn't care. "Help!" she cried as tears fell down her face.

The next thing she knew Jay had let go of Evelyns hand and she crumpled to the floor. He head snapped up to see Michael sitting ontop of Jay and repeatedly punching him in the face. Jay managed to land a kick on Michael and got ontop of him. Jay may have been smaller than Michael in height but Jay was a lot bigger. Michael was being kicked continously in the face, stomach and groin. Michael tried to land a punch on Jay but missed. None of his kicks landed.

Evelyn didn't know what to do. Thinking fast she grabbed a trophy off the shelf and hit Jay over the head with it. She was shocked at herself but was glad to see Jay fall to the floor. She had knocked him out. For a moment she thought she might have killed him and began to panic. Then she saw his chest moving as he breathed and let out a sigh of releif.

Moments later the room was filled with staff members and curious students eager to discover the cause of the noise. Evelyn just knew they were in trouble...


	14. Chapter Fourteen : The Truth Revealed

Please leave me a review! I really want to know what you all think! Im desperate her! Anyway, Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Michael was still lying on the floor. His face was red with scarlet blood dripping from his nose and mouth. Through the tears on his robes, Evelyn could already see the bruises appearing. The attack had been so sudden, so unexpected she hadn't had time to think. If she had knew, if she had even guessed, she would have ran as fast and hard as she could. Perhaps if she had done that, Michael wouldn't be hurt.<p>

It surprised her however that he had attacked his own friend. She was grateful all the same. Evelyn was extremely shaken up from the whole incident. If Michael hadn't of came when he did, who knew what Jay would have gone on to do. Jay wasn't right. He hit her! He hit a girl! It just wasn't done. Guys aren't supposed to throw their weight around with girls, especially not without a real reason.

Evelyn had known Jay McDonald didn't respect women at all but she had never thought he would attack someone. Evelyn's face was soaking wet with tears. Her hands were shaking and she wasn't sure where to look. It had happened way too quickly.

Michael rubbed his head and Evelyn was horrified to see that when he pulled it back, the same ruby coloured liquid was on his hands. Then she noticed the sticky, maroon blood tangled into his black hair. Evelyn suddenly felt selfish. Michael had been pounded like tenderised meat. She had never seen him look so fragile.

Some of the staff was trying to get rid of the nosy students leaving Professor Flitwick, McGonagall and Vector to deal with the scene in front of them. Professor Vector was sent to take Jay up to the hospital wing for treatment. The distraught Evelyn and the beaten up Michael were led by Flitwick and McGonagall for questioning.

Michael pulled himself up from the ground and along with Evelyn made their way up to the headmaster's office. Or now, it was headmistress's office. Since the death of Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall had taken her rightful place as Headmistress of Hogwarts. The position was supposed to be hers when Dumbledore died but due to the circumstances at the time, she wasn't able to.

Professor McGonagall sat in the large throne-like chair that had always belonged to the headmasters and headmistresses. Evelyn and Michael stood in front of the desk with McGonagall sitting behind. Flitwick stood besides the Headmistress. He looked concerned and sympathetic for his young Ravenclaw.

"Mr Murcia, I warned you and you're friend about bullying Miss Selwyn" she began "I will not accept it in my school! You have had so many chances Michael! You knew the costs of your actions; you can pack your bags. Both you and Jay will be on the first train back to London"

"Professor" Evelyn finally spoke. Her voice sounded cracked and choked and she barely recognised it "Michael was helping me"

Both Flitwick and McGonagall were not expecting that. And who could blame them. In just less than two months ago, he had reduced her to tears and made her an embarrassment in front of the school. Now he was helping her? It seemed a little odd.

"Now Evelyn" Flitwick began in a very calm and sympathetic tone "you do not have to defend this boy"

"I understand professor" she said "Jay was the one who hurt me. Michael defended me and ended up getting beaten up by Jay. I didn't even realise that it was Michael at first. It was me who hit Jay with a trophy"

If McGonagall was surprised still she was doing a very good job at concealing it. Flitwick however looked a little shocked though Evelyn couldn't tell if it was Michael defending her or the fact Evelyn hit someone with a trophy that surprised him more. Honestly, Evelyn wasn't sure herself. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

After a moment silence McGonagall spoke once more.

"McDonald will be dealt with for his disgusting behaviour" she said "However, fighting is still not acceptable under any circumstances. Twenty points shall be deducted from Gryffindor and ten from Ravenclaw for your involvement in the fight Miss Selwyn"

The two were dismissed from the room and were both told to get checked by Madame Pomfrey.

"Thanks" Michael said, revealing his usually pearly white teeth were stained red "You didn't have to defend me then"

"Of course I did" she whispered "They were going to expel you and it wasn't your fault"

He stood in front of her blocking her path like she the night before. His hand touched the side of her face gently. Evelyn winced slightly as he touched the place where jay had hit her.

"I'm fine" she said pushing his hand away

"He hit you!" he sounded furious "The prick actually hit you!"

"Let's just go to the hospital wing Michael" she said, not wanting to talk about it

"Yes lets!" he said storming a little ahead "If your trophy didn't kill the bastard I'll make sure I finish him off"

"Michael no!" this time it was Evelyn's turn to block him "I don't want any more trouble!"

"He can't hit you and get away with it!" he shouted "He fucking hit you! That dirty scumbag hit you for no good reason! That bastard deserves to die!"

"You'll get expelled!" she shouted "And then I'll be left alone here with him! I am scared of him Michael! I can't ever trust him again! If you kill him then you will be kicked out and I can't let you do that! I can't let you leave Michael, I –"

Her words were cut off however when Michael bent down and kissed her. Evelyn was shocked and surprised but she didn't pull away. When Michael stood up again he looked he had on the Quidditch Pitch the night previous. He looked kind, concerned and protective. The anger had dimmed in his eyes.

"I won't kill him" he said "I won't kill him for you"

Evelyn was completely shocked and all she could do was stare at him. Her face was still wet with tears and the area around her eye stung slightly.

"I love you Evelyn" Michael said and it was then that Evelyn realised just how much she liked him too. Just how much, she loved him.


	15. Chapter Fifteen : Happy Halloween

Had trouble writing this at first, suffered major writer block at the start. I hope you like it, enjoy :)

* * *

><p>He had kissed her. Evelyn wasn't sure how she was supposed to react. Should she slap him? Should she kiss him back? Should she say 'I love you too'? Would she mean it?<p>

So many questions were swimming around her brain. She was utterly confused and didn't know what to do. She didn't even know what to say. Luckily, Michael spoke instead. He looked embarrassed and shy and a little excited. Evelyn wondered what he thought of her.

"I know we haven't always been best pals" he said "But...I don't know. This is what the girl is supposed to do. It's supposed to be the other way round here. The girls supposed to fall in love with guy, kiss him unexpectedly, tell him how much she loves him and then walk away holding hands into the sunset! I mean that happens in mums soppy movies!"

He began to pace around in the small space that the hallway was providing them. He looked confused, even more confused than Evelyn was feeling (which was a lot).

"Maybe I shouldn't have kissed you but I thought it would be romantic you know?" he said waving his arms around "But now perhaps you think it was rude. I couldn't help it though! I have wanted to kiss you Evelyn for a long time now! Your, oh god how do I describe it" he paused whilst he thought "Your like a mouse! And I'm a sexy cat! When I see you I have to chase you! Actually that was terrible...I'm not good with words! And I feel dizzy"

"Michael?" Evelyn said as he began to wobble and fall. With a lot of effort, she managed to catch him and hold him up. She soon realised he had fainted. This whole situation was bizarre. Michael fights his best friend before professing his love to Evelyn and fainting? Now he had fainted though Evelyn had enough time to think things through.

She carried him up to the Hospital Wing – his feet dragging across the floor behind them – where Madame Pomfrey gave him a bed and began to tend to his head injuries. Some of the cartilage in his nose had snapped but Madame Pomfrey reassured Evelyn that it wouldn't take very long to heal. Evelyn sat beside his bed, an ice pack held up to her face.

Michael's face had been cleaned up and Madame Pomfrey said "You should make use of the time. It'll be the only bit of peace you'll get for a long time"

It was true. When Michael woke up, he wouldn't stop talking. If talking was an Olympic event he would win gold. Evelyn sat quietly besides his bed. She did like him. Perhaps she wasn't sure if she loved him or not but she certainly liked him a great deal. Would she date him? Probably.

Two months had been all it took to completely change her point of view on Michael. She now understood that he was kind, caring, funny...he was just amazing. He could be annoying and often saw differently on things but they pretty much understood each other. And when she was with him...she felt safe. She felt confident. When she was with him, he made her feel special. She felt like it didn't matter what others thought or said. She liked that feeling and she could very easily get used to it.

After almost forty minutes, Michael began to stir. Evelyn had been thinking so much she hadn't kept track of the time. Michael's eyes opened, revealing his dark green pupils. He smiled; his teeth still had blood stained on them.

"Hey" Evelyn whispered still struggling to find the right words

"Hey" he said looking confused "What happened?"

"You fainted" she said "And I had to drag up here"

"You must be stronger than you look" he said rubbing his forehead "I have the worst headache ever. Did I seriously faint? You can't tell anyone, it's embarrassing"

"There's nothing wrong with fainting" she said with a small giggle "It's perfectly normal"

"But it's not very manly, is it?" there was a long pause before he spoke again "I said some stupid stuff upstairs. You obviously don't like me so-"

"It's not that" Evelyn interrupted him "I don't know how much I like you. I really do like you Michael but love is a strong word. It's a strong emotion. I just don't know if I do love you yet"

"But you do like me?" he said smiling "You don't hate me?"

"Why on earth would I hate you?" she asked looking confused "You have done nothing wrong! You stopped Jay from hurting me then...you give me my first kiss"

"I'm your first kiss?" he smiled and sat up in his bed "I feel quite proud now"

Although Evelyn couldn't understand the pride aspect, she was glad that he was taking everything well. The words that Jay had said earlier where swimming around in her head. _He see's you as a challenge...you're not good enough._ What if he had been right? He was perfect and she was...well, she certainly wasn't as popular or as talented. She felt a little sad.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing" she said "I just...I got to go"

Evelyn gathered her stuff and began to leave. She could he Michael moving around in his bed behind her.

"Something's wrong Evelyn" he was getting up to chase her when Madame Pomfrey caught him and sent him back to bed "Trust me!"

Tears were forming again and Evelyn just wanted to get to the safety and privacy of her dorm room.

* * *

><p>Evelyn had cried for almost an hour. She was way too confused and she didn't know who to turn to for advice. Instead she did as she normally would, the same thing Michael said he did, she just shoved it back. She focused her efforts into getting ready for the Halloween party. Her costume had been hard to find. She had had to get her mum to buy it for her due to the fact it was a Muggles book character. But it was worth the effort.<p>

She washed and dried her hair and after a lot of effort she managed to straighten her hair. She then pulled on her dress. It was made from pink silk and came down her knees. It was pretty much plain with a purple belt. She then pulled on her stripy purple and pink stockings. She slipped her feet into the pink slippers she had bought which looked like paws and placed the pink headband on her head which had a pair of point feline ears sticking out. She borrowed eyeliner from charlotte and drew on some whiskers. She finally added her bell earrings, her stripy gloves and her stripy tail and she was ready to go.

She had, of course, chosen to dress as the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. She made her way up to the portrait of the fat lady. Melissa was waiting there already along with her Gryffindor friend. Melissa looked stunning. Her long brunette hair had been curled and she too wore a hair band, only hers were a pair of antennas rather than ears. She wore a stripy yellow and black dress with black ballerina slippers and a pair of sparkling yellow wings. She made a very cute bumblebee.

Her friend that stood next to her was a boy the same age as Melissa with spiky blonde hair. He wore a pair of jeans and a plain blue polo shirt.

"Hey I'm Rufus" he said offering his hand for Evelyn to shake "I'm the one kindly giving you the password"

Evelyn shook his hand "I'm Evelyn. I thought it was a costume party, aren't you dressing up?"

"I am" he said smiling and pulling a mask out of his pocket making him look like a zombie "See, job done"

Once they were inside the Gryffindor common room, it was just as she had expected. Everywhere was packed full, butter beer was on every table and music by The Weird Sisters was playing extremely loud. There must have been some enchantment on the room stopping sound from escaping.

Evelyn looked around she couldn't see anybody that she knew. Even if someone was there, everyone was in costumes. She stood in a quiet corner of the room a glass of butter beer. It was nice and warm but unlike the rest of the people here, she was watching how much of it she drank. Charlotte came over looking very pale. Evelyn hadn't known that she would be coming.

Charlotte was dressed as a blue fairy and if it hadn't have been for her sickly complexion she would have looked beautiful.

"I don't feel ve-"her words were cut off when she threw up however on the floor in front of her

Evelyn practically leaped away to avoid sick falling on her. She was lucky enough to have succeeded. The smell was unbearable but no soon had she threw up, Charlotte had picked up another glass of butter beer and was off dancing again leaving Evelyn to clean up the mess.

She opened a cupboard hoping to find mops and brooms. Instead she found Michael...and Shelby. The two looked very close with practically no space between them. Michael looked shocked and Shelby looked a little uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry" she said stepping back "Excuse me"

Evelyn had heard the stories. She knew what it meant if a boy and a girl where in a cupboard together. It meant they either wanted privacy (probably to kiss) or they were playing seven minutes in heaven (which involved kissing). Either way it wasn't good. He had told Evelyn he loved her! It was only a few hours ago and now he was with Shelby. It didn't make sense.

Evelyn ignored Michael as he called for her. She just continued to leave and stormed her way to her dorm room.


	16. Chapter Sixteen : Cat and Mouse

This one is for everyone who has ever read a romance novel and wished they could find someone who loves and adores them. Every girl deserves to find a prince and every boy needs to find their princess. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Evelyn slammed the door to Ravenclaw's common room loudly before running up stair, entering her dorm room and slamming that door as well. Titan, who had been peacefully sleeping, woke with a start to the sudden noise. His eyes were wide and his nose twitched. Evelyn collapsed into her bed and screamed into her pillow. This had to have been the unluckiest day Evelyn had ever had. She had been hurt and right after Michael told her he loved her; he was playing tonsil tennis with Shelby in a cupboard behind her back.<p>

Who was Shelby? Other than her name, her house and Quidditch position. She knew nothing about this girl. She shared lessons with her but didn't know if she was a good or bad student. She had seen her with Michael and Jay but didn't know if she was also a joker. She had seen her in the great hall and yet didn't know what foods she liked to eat. She had seen her so many times but still didn't know anything about her.

Evelyn quickly got changed out of her costume that she had worked so very hard on, and pulled her pyjamas on. She had only been at the party for about twenty minutes and it had been long enough. Luckily tomorrow would be the first of November. It would be a new month, a clean slate. And as so many people had said before, Evelyn hoped everything would be better in the morning.

Perhaps Jay had actually been the one to knock Evelyn out that morning and everything that had happened today had just been a really odd dream. She lay down in her blue blankets and crisp white sheets and closed her eyes. Titan plodded up the bed and curled up beside her.

The next morning however things didn't seem better at all. She still felt just as bad as she had the night before. In fact she felt worse because as well as feeling betrayed she also had blocked nose and felt really tired. She pulled her uniform on and made her way down to breakfast.

She was just finishing off her strawberry waffles when she saw Michael coming over. Suddenly not feeling hungry, she stood up and left. She wasn't surprised however when Michael followed her out of the hall. He was never the kind to give up without a fight. Evelyn just hoped he realised, it was pointless. There was nothing he could say that would change her mind now.

"Evelyn please" he said trying to catch up with Evelyn who was practically jogging down the corridors "Let me explain"

"You don't have to" she said "I'm not dim; I understood what I saw last night"

"Please just listen" he said "I haven't done anything wrong!"

"No you haven't" she said finally turning around "We weren't dating so you didn't cheat. But if you think you can tell me everything you did yesterday, make out with Shelby and still have me then you are very mistaken. Leave me alone Michael"

He looked heartbroken. His eyes were two green pools of sorrow and there wasn't even a trace of smile on his lips. Evelyn almost felt sorry for him until she remembered what _had _been on his lips, or more correctly, who. She turned around and left, leaving Michael standing alone in the middle of the corridor. He was unable to move.

Evelyn went to her classes. She had muggle studies first with the Slytherins. They were looking at the many different ways Muggles communicated with each other. On a normal day she would have enjoyed hearing about the interesting devices know as 'telephones' but she was too angry after seeing Michael.

She then had Ancient Runes where she had to decipher some Anglo-Saxon writing. The work was so hard she managed to forget all about Michael and Shelby and focus on the strange shaped letters before her. However, when she arrived at flying class before lunch she couldn't help but think of Michael. He was in her class to. Madame Hooch commented on how much better she was doing. It didn't help her mood at all. She was doing better because she was trying out the tips Michael had told her. She wasn't as good as him yet but she had certainly improved since last time.

It was only after the first thirty minutes of the class that she noticed Michael wasn't there. Michael, despite being distractive and loud, had practically perfect attendance. He was barely ever off school. Yesterday when he had had the fight and concussion, Madame Pomfrey had told him to stay in the Hospital Wing until the Evenings meals. That had been his first day off school this year.

"Where's Michael?" Evelyn asked the ginger boy near her

"Murcia?" the ginger kid asked "He's sick or something. He went up to his room after Breakfast and hasn't left since"

Evelyn wondered what Michael could be playing at. He couldn't have loved her too much. He seemed to be a lot more interested in Shelby the night before. Perhaps he was doing this all to make her feel guilty. If so he was succeeding. But Evelyn refused to show it. She wasn't going to let herself love him. He didn't deserve her love. She still, however, believed she had never deserved his...

It was lunch time after flying. She had a slice of cheese pizza on her plate in front of her but instead of eating it she was picking off pieces of sweet corn one by one. She was distracted and almost had a heart attack when someone sat beside her. Someone she really didn't want to see.

Dark eyes, black hair, tall and totally gorgeous. Shelby looked like a supermodel. She had perfect, clear skin and her long fish-tail braid didn't have a single hair out of place. Despite her beauty, Evelyn deemed her as the worst sight she had ever seen. She was evil and retched.

"Can we talk?" Shelby asked timidly. Evelyn simply ignored her and continued to pick sweet corn from her pizza "Okay, what about I talk and you listen"

Evelyn didn't believe there was anything that the girl had to say that she wanted to hear. She wasn't in a very good mood to begin with and the sight of Shelby made her blood boil up. Why was she even talking to her? Was it not enough that she stole away her potential boyfriend? Did she have to rub it in too?

"Thirteen years ago, I had an older brother" she began "He was fourteen at the time and, like me, he had been a Gryffindor. But thirteen years ago was the Battle of Hogwarts...and he chose to fight. My parents got me a babysitter and apparated to Hogwarts to help fight against...him"

Evelyn wasn't sure why Shelby was telling her all of this. Perhaps she wanted to make Evelyn feel sorry for her? Was that her tactic for seeking forgiveness? It was really low if so.

"They died...I can't really remember them but from what I've heard, I should be proud of them" she looked really sad and took a deep breath before continuing "My brother was called Shaun by the way. And after his and my parent's death, I had no one. I was adopted by Muggles and lived a muggle born life. It was only when I got my letter for here that I found out all of this.

"Michael was one of the first people I met here along with Jay. He's not related to me in any way shape or form...but I would still say he's family. He and Jay are like the brothers I never got to have. And you have to understand just how much it's hurting him right now to have you hate him"

Evelyn looked up at her. Was she lying? She had seen them together! If she classed him as family why was she kissing him?

"If he's family, why were you kissing him?" Evelyn asked now more confused than before

"Michael is a strange boy and although he's big headed he loses all of his confidence around you" she said "he worries about saying the wrong thing, upsetting you and scaring you away. Last night, he was asking me for advice but because of the party going on the only quiet place we could find..."

"...was the cupboard" Evelyn finished her sentence "I am such an idiot"

Evelyn felt extremely guilty. She had jumped to conclusions and had ended up pushing Michael away. She had even hated Shelby and she didn't even know the girl. She had gotten herself in a mess and had gotten emotional for nothing. If she had only listened to Michael when he was trying to explain himself.

"I hope the two of you can work things out" Shelby said standing up "And I'm sorry if you thought I was taking your man, I hope we can possibly be friends in the future?"

"Friends" Evelyn said a little shocked at everything she had just heard "It sounds good to me"

"And by the way" Shelby whispered "The password for the common room is 'fructus malus', just in case you want to pop in and...Say hello to anyone"

Evelyn understood what Shelby meant. The Ravenclaw waited about ten seconds before jumping up from the dining table and making her way up to Gryffindor tower. The fat lady was singing to herself when Evelyn arrived.

"Fructus malus" Evelyn said to the painting expecting it to swing open

"You're not a Gryffindor" she said "Why should I let you in?"

"Please" she begged "I need to tell Michael that I...that I love him"

The fat lady smiled before wishing her luck and swinging open. Evelyn excitedly dashed inside. She got strange looks from some Gryffindor's sitting on the sofas but nobody questioned her. She made her way up to the boy's dorm (she was extremely grateful that the stairs only stopped boys going inside the girl's dorms) and swung the door open as quickly as she could.

Michael was standing between two bed, staring out of a small window onto the grounds. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Evelyn. Unfortunately Evelyn hadn't quite planned this and couldn't think of anything to say. Instead she acted on impulse. She didn't really think she just...did it. She ran over jumped on the bed beside him and kissed him. He was just as shocked as she had been yesterday when he had surprised her with a kiss. But like Evelyn, he didn't push her away.

"I love you too" she said excitedly

It was pretty out of character for Evelyn. Normally everything she did was planned, checked and double checked before she did them. She always thought things out before she spoke. She made lists for everything and followed them religiously. But this kiss had been spontaneous. It had come from the middle of nowhere.

"But I thought you hated me?" He asked, his eyes shining with hope "What made you change your mind?"

"Shelby" The added height from the bed made her eye level with Michael and she liked being able to stare at those emerald spheres "She explained everything to me just now. I am so sorry; I should have listened to you. I should have trusted you"

"Its okay" he said smiling "I should have explained who Shelby was"

"No, you shouldn't have to explain every single relationship you have to me" she said apologetically "You can be friends with girls and not like them romantically. I should just trust you more, I'm really sorry"

"Its okay" he pulled her into a hug "It's okay"

"I love you" Evelyn said pulling back from the hug "I wasn't sure before but now I'm certain. I love you Michael"

He kissed her again. Only this time, she kissed him to. He picked her up and spun her around in a circle. Evelyn wrapped her arms around his neck and held on. When he finally let go of her he placed her carefully on the ground. She felt so much shorter now but didn't care. She liked Michaels freakishly tall height, it just meant there was even more of him.

"Well" he said smiling broadly "I guess I finally caught my mouse"

Evelyn giggled "Yes you did sexy cat"


	17. Chapter Seventeen : Twenty Questions

Lets get on with the show...Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>After Michael and Evelyn split up for classes they arranged to meet up again after evening dinner. She was happy now; everything seemed to going really well. Jay had been placed in isolated lessons for a week and had detentions every night so Evelyn didn't have to worry about him seeking his revenge on her or Michael. She still didn't entirely understand the reason he got angry in the first place.<p>

Despite telling Shelby they could be friends, she still didn't like her. She didn't understand why and after everything that was said the day before she had no reason to dislike her. Shelby must just be one of those people who Evelyn disliked without any real explanation. There weren't many of those people but there were some. Perhaps four or five.

Evelyn was happily eating her dinner. She had large, baked mushrooms stuffed with delicious ricotta cheese and red peppers. She had a few slices of tasty garlic bread and a spoonful of garden peas that had had butter melt slowly on top. Her bronze goblet was filled with pumpkin juice which was one of her favourite drinks. Below the table, Titan was twisting inside and out of Evelyn's legs, hoping to persuade Evelyn into dropping some food down.

Evelyn knew her little cat very well and knew that although Titan would eat pretty much any of the things on her plate she wouldn't like it as much as a tasty slice of ham. Evelyn was a vegetarian and didn't even like touching meat but it was something she didn't mind doing when it was for Titan. She bent across the table and gathered some together on a little side plate before placing it on the ground below her.

She began to hear the happy sounds that Titan made whilst he ate. He was really enjoying his ham today. Perhaps he was more hungry than usual after his adventures. Whilst Evelyn had been in class, Titan had been roaming around the castle and the grounds, hunting and playing. When Evelyn had gone up to her room to put her books away she was horrified to see that Titan had brought back a dead mouse and had left it on her bed.

She had to use the Wingardium Leviosa spell to lift it up and drop out of one of the nearby windows. She loved animals and creatures and didn't like seeing them dead. Titan saw it as a gift though and it was a sign of the cat's affection for her. So Evelyn took it as a compliment. A disgusting one but still a compliment.

"Your attention please," The hall's loud chatter faded slowly as McGonagall stood up in front of the hall. She wore long emerald robes and a tall pointed hat with a large, fancy brown feather sticking out. "As you all know our sorting ceremony takes place every year in September, where the first years are placed into their houses and are welcomes by the older members of their house. Next week we will be having a sorting ceremony on a much smaller scale"

This attracted the attention of everybody in the hall. This didn't normally happen. Normally everyone came in their first year and that was it. This was a strange and unusually occurrence. Evelyn wanted to know exactly what was happening.

"I am sure you have all heard of travellers or Gypsies as their often called" she said "Wizarding Gypsy Families are rare in Britain. Often the children are taught at home with their parents and they don't attend Hogwarts or other magical schools. Due to some personal matters a family have decided to send their children to school. This means there will be five new pupils; two boys and three girls. The reason I am telling you all this is I want you all to make them feel welcome"

After McGonagall had finished she went on to explain how Mr Filch has asked for everyone to wipe their shoes before coming into the castle and messing the entrance hall up. Nobody would listen of course. Nobody liked Mr Filch and so nobody did as he said. Evelyn didn't break the rules to upset him but she certainly wasn't going to go out of her was to help the man who had given her a detention for spilling her inkpot.

She continued to finish her dinner until the deserts came out. Unfortunately there was no cookies there for her and so instead took a slice of sweet strawberry cheesecake. It tasted delicious but she still preferred her cookie. It was halfway through her slice of cheesecake when she heard the conversation that some of her housemates were having.

"Gypsies? I bet they are really far behind in the classes" a boy in his third year called Gavin said "They haven't even been to school before!"

"McGonagall didn't say that" another third year with long silvery hair called Helena said "She simply said they haven't had been to a Wizarding School before, they may have gone to a muggle school"

"Even normal wizarding families tend not to go to Muggle School" Gavin said "I didn't start school until I was eleven and came here and it's like that for most people here. I bet they come here and don't know anything"

"You don't know anything about them and you're already calling them thick?" Helena sounded slightly angry "You haven't even met them!"

"I didn't say thick! But..." he shoved a mouthful of carrot cake into his mouth "They can't know much! They'll probably cheat and copy all of our answers. I hope they leave, they'll just annoy everyone"

"Gavin you really need to grow up" Helena said

Evelyn didn't know Gavin particularly well but she knew he was a rather rude young Ravenclaw who was very opinionated. He didn't really care about other people when he spoke, he just said what he thought and didn't care if it upset anyone. Evelyn, along with many others, did not like him very much at all.

She completely disagreed with what Gavin said. These new students hadn't been to Hogwarts but they did have an education. They probably were at the same level as everyone else and would have no problem keeping up. Evelyn agreed with what McGonagall had said, the new students might be able to teach them stuff. Gavin was just being prejudice.

Evelyn didn't really think much about the new students after that. She finished her cake before getting up and making her way back up to dorm. She just wanted to get ready before she saw Michael that night. She was always in her Hogwarts uniform and so happily took the opportunity to wear something else.

She pulled on a pair of old, comfortable jeans. The colour had worn away around the knees and the bottom of the pants was a little scraggly from being stood on with the back of her heels. She pulled on a mint coloured sweater with white vertical stripes. She wore a silver ring with an owls face on top big bold blue eyes. Her hair was tied back in a messy bun with a small braid on each side of her head.

When Evelyn arrived Michael was also wearing different clothes. His hair was hidden underneath a large woolly hat. He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a black coat that he was hugging tightly around himself. His teeth were chattering and he was moving around in an almost dancelike fashion.

"What are you doing?" Evelyn asked with a grin

Michael stopped his dancing and gave Evelyn a kiss on her forehead "Trying to keep warm, its freezing in here" he looked Evelyn up and down "You look nice, really pretty"

Evelyn did a little twirl "Thank you"

The two went inside the Room of Requirement and inside were the many shelves of books that Evelyn adored. The two armchairs that had been there when Evelyn had first visited had turned into one long sofa now. The fire was blazing and filling the room with heat. Michael dived in front of it and at first Evelyn was a little scared he might land in the flames. Luckily he didn't but he did land scarily close. He ripped his hat off and his coat and tried to heat his arms and hair.

"Why can't the whole castle be this warm?" he muttered "I could have caught pneumonia out there! It's dangerous"

"I think you're exaggerating just a little" she said as she picked up a cookie from the plate. She had missed her cookie at dinner and was happily nibbling away now. Michael got up from the floor by the fire and sat on the sofa before Evelyn sat next to him. He wrapped one arm around her and she placed her head on his shoulder. Now that his coat was off she could see his t-shirt.

It was black with a picture of a large blue and green sheep that was cross eyed and had a tongue hanging out of its mouth. Underneath in bold capitol letters it said 'SHEEP HAPPENS'. Evelyn had noticed that most of Michaels t-shirts had the same sort of humour to it. They almost all had tag lines or quotes. Often Evelyn didn't know where they came from but she still found them funny to read.

"So, what would you like to do?" Michael asked with a smirk "Anything you want! Anything at all!"

"Anything?" Evelyn asked

"Anything" he said "Unless it involves reading. I know you like books and all but you need to pull your nose out of the pages once in a while, give the air a sniff you know"

"Ok" she said thinking of something to do "What about...twenty questions?"

"Sure, that sounds great! Perfect idea!" He said smiling "Explain to me what it is again"

"Exactly what it sounds like, you ask me twenty questions, any twenty questions and I get to do the same to you" Evelyn said twisting so she could see him "Only rule; we have to be totally truthful"

"Sure ok" he said smiling "Me first! If a shark and a bear had a fight, who would win?"

Evelyn couldn't help but laugh. He could ask her any question and he chose to ask about sharks and bears? It was so typically Michael! Evelyn knew Michael quite well by this point but she still couldn't predict Michael's actions. He never ceased to amaze and surprise her. One moment she thought she had him all figured out then the next he would do something unplanned and, most times, odd. He was fun and made her laugh. He knew Evelyn didn't like swearing and tried his best to not use that sort of language around her. However, he couldn't help the occasionally word. It was part of him, part of the recipe that made Michael.

"Next question" she still laughs "I can't take that one seriously, a shark?"

"Hmmm" he said "Interesting"

"Ok, what foods do you like?" Evelyn asked

"Well it might surprise you to know that I really like fruit" he said "Particularly pineapples and oranges. I just really like juicy stuff. I like getting it all over my mouth though once I had a cold sore and the juice from a lemon really stung. Other than fruit I love chips with lots of salt and vinegar on top"

"How would you describe 'happiness?" he asked

Evelyn looked around the room hoping the answer would come to her

"That's a hard one" she said trying hard to "Happiness for life or happiness for a moment?"

"The one thing or colour or smell or whatever that you associate with total, pure happiness?"

"Ooh" Evelyn smiled and pulled her legs onto the sofa and hugged them "The smell of a new book. I get really upset when the books on my shelf don't smell like it anymore. Whenever I smell that smell I immediately remember the excitement and anticipation of what the book will bring and what will happen"

He giggled a little "Okay, you're definitely a book worm" he said giggling "I know I said we need to get your nose out of the books but I didn't know you sniffed them. Right my turn to answer now, ask away"

"What is your favourite music?" she asked him with a sudden image of Michael dancing to classical violin symphonies in tuxedoes

"I like muggle music so don't be surprised if you don't recognise any of it" he said smiling "But I like quite old bands from like the eighties. Not all eighties music though! I wouldn't be caught dead listening to Madonna or Whitney Houston! No way! I like Queen, a little David Bowie and quite a bit of Pink Floyd. I actually secretly like a little, er, Michael Jackson but that is a secret"

Titan and Venus were rolling around on the floor together. Venus was chasing Titans tail. Titan would run around in a circle with Venus following closely behind before Venus would pounce and try to grab his tail between her little white paws.

"What would you describe as your three major weaknesses?" he said stroking an invisible beard "And why?"

"Er" again Evelyn looked around trying to think. She scratched her neck nervously and struggled for an answer "I can be a little stubborn sometimes. I guess have a huge weakness for buying books. If you was to see how many I have in my room at home you would see just how addicted I am to buying them. I especially like 'series' books. I am very impatient! I really hate surprises and I hate waiting for birthdays or Christmas"

He nodded his head as he took it in "Right I'm going to have fun when it comes to Christmas time"

"Ok, what is the best moment in your life?" she said

"Other than meeting you?" he said smirking "Well I would probably say the first time I rode a broom. That feeling of freedom and the possibility of doing anything and go anywhere. I just love it. Even when I couldn't fly, it felt amazing to just hover there. It makes me feel stronger and, er...safe"

"That's actually really cute" she said smiling "I don't really like flying but I understand where you're coming from"

"Yeah, I like the sky" he said looking thoughtful "Right, do you believe that love involves following your heart or your head?"

"Your heart" she said almost instantly "I'm not sure I just think it's the right thing to do. Following your head means thinking about it and choosing based on your own logic. I think you should follow your heart and if you do you'll find true love. You don't choose who you fall in love with and I think you'll be happier with the person you love with than who you think is the right choice"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Does your head agree?"

"Well..." she said a little uncomfortable "I know I love you and I know you keep saying you love me to. But I keep thinking that I'm not good enough. That you deserve better than me. I mean Shelby for example, I know you don't like her in that way but, she's perfect. And you're perfect...and I'm not"

"Why on earth would you think that?" he asked looking concerned

"Well Jay said some stuff and..." she was interrupted when Michael pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear

"Listen to me" he said quietly "I am not perfect. I don't even come close. And neither does Shelby. But you? Your right, you don't deserve me. You deserve a lot better. I will never be good enough for you but I try. I want to be a better person for you. I want to make you happy. I want you to know just how amazing and beautiful and clever and talented you really, really are brilliant"

Evelyn was blushing. She didn't take compliments very well and nearly always got shy when people spoke like that about her. She wasn't quite sure what to say. "Thank you, but it's my turn now" Michaels arms were still around her and hugging her and he slowly let go and sat back in the sofa "Have you ever had another girlfriend before?"

"Yeah" he said casually "I have had two. The first was in my second year and we thought love meant broomstick races. We were actually just best friends but we said we were boyfriend and girlfriend. My first real girlfriend was when I was fourteen. We dated for a year and broke up, now we don't really get on anymore"

"Who was she?" she asked curiously and sitting up eagerly wanting to know the answer "How did you break up?"

"Well, don't flip" he said "And don't say anything to her but...it's Sienna Bennet"

Evelyn knew this girl. She was a short girl in the Slytherin. She had short blonde hair cut into a bob and had striking blue eyes. Despite her beauty on the outside, Sienna was extremely vain and quite cruel to others who she believed weren't as beautiful. She had once said she looked like a horse because she had a long face. Evelyn had just learnt to ignore everything that she said but she still got extremely irritated and annoyed whenever she was around her. The worst part is...Sienna actually thought Evelyn was her friend!

"We broke up a while ago" he said "She was just so...insulting and I know it might be a little hypocritical coming from me but she was. She tried everything to impress me and make me say I love her and then when I did she told me she wasn't interested anymore!"

Evelyn hated Sienna even more. How dare she treat Michael like that? But secretly Evelyn was glad that Sienna had dumped Michael because if she hadn't, he might never have looked at Evelyn.

"Right, my turn now" he said "What's your favourite book?"

"Oh this is such a hard one" she said putting her hands to her forehead and thinking hard whilst racking her brain. She decided she needed to think carefully before deciding. She was considering say Shiver because she loved Sam and Grace so much. Or the Lovely bones for the amazing and gripping plot but in the end she chose neither "A series of Unfortunate Events by lemony Snickett mainly because it's a really long series but I love it so much. I love his writing style and the way introduces each chapter"

"I don't really like books, I prefer movies" he said

"I never used movies before" she said a little confused, she hadn't covered them in muggle studies yet "What are they?"

"Drama's and plays on a box" he said "I'll get you to watch one with me one day"

"Okay, sounds fun" she said yawning "My turn again..."

"Let's make this the last one before we go to sleep little Ravenclaw" he said smiling "Your yawning more than me on Monday mornings"

"Ok then" but Evelyn wasn't pleased about the idea of having to say goodbye and leave Michael "Would you ever hold hands in public?"

"Well, it depends on the circumstances and who it's with" he said "I won't hold my mum's hand in public even though she still insists every time we cross a road. I mean I'm not five anymore! But with you? Maybe"

"Really?" she asked a little surprised "I didn't think you would"

"Well not everywhere like" he said "Sometimes it would just look weird, but walking around the school for example or out in the grounds...I'd be happy to be seen holding your hand"

"Aww" she said yawning again "I wouldn't mind holding your hand too"

"That is so generous of you" he said sarcastically "Praise the Lord she lets me touch her hand!"

Evelyn giggled before Michael pulled her up from the sofa. He stroked her cheek before leaning in and kissing her on the lips. Evelyn closed her eyes. It must have lasted only two seconds but for her time stopped and the world stood still. When the kiss ended and she opened her eyes, Michaels green eyes were twinkling with the same excitement that Evelyn was feeling.

"Goodnight" he said before picking Venus up and leaving the room of requirement. Evelyn followed after him holding Titan. When they left the room he went right and she went left and the two were sadly separated. But Evelyn still had butterflies in her tummy from the kiss they had shared moments ago.


	18. Chapter Eighteen : Gypsies

Sorry for the long wait! Thank you Invisible Girl for the comment! I'm glad you liked it so much, I haven't had much feedback for this story and I really appreciate you leaving a comment. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The week went by quite quickly. Evelyn and Michael were in the room of requirement almost every night. They mostly talked but sometimes Evelyn would read to Michael, which was extremely difficult because every couple of seconds he would interrupt her with a question or comment. Sometimes it would be questions like 'Why is the rabbit wearing a waist coat?" or "Why is Mary so boring?" but a lot of the time he would just comment on how stupid the characters are being.<p>

Monday the Seventh was the day everyone had been talking about; the day that the Gypsies arrived. They arrived whilst everyone was at their first lesson but they didn't arrive at any of the lessons. Nobody saw them until that evening at dinner. Just like on September the first, everyone sat down at their house tables eagerly waiting dinner. However when McGonagall stood it was to welcome them all and bring the plates onto the benches. Instead she welcomed the Gypsies who began walking down the hall.

First to come through was a little girl who looked around eleven. She had bright chestnut eyes and her black ringlets bobbed on her shoulders. She practically skipped her way to the front of the hall. Behind her was another girl. She too had the same black, curly hair only her eyes were darker and she looked around thirteen. This girl was a little behind the first and was trying to get her younger sister to hold her hand. She seemed very protective of the younger one.

Behind the two girls were a boy and girl. They looked almost exactly alike. They both had the same high cheek bones and were both the same height. They both looked sixteen. Although they were talking to each other they were looking around the room with wide eyes. Unlike the other two, their eyes were a startling bright blue. They're black hair was straight. The girl had purple highlights in her hair and the boy had blue. Finally last to come in was a tall boy who looked moody. His hands were shoved into his pockets and he slouched as he walked. His eyes were chestnut brown like the two youngest girls. He stood a little further back than the others who were in a huddle at the front of the hall.

"I shall call out your names in alphabetical order were you shall come to the front and sit on the stool" McGonagall gestured to the uncomfortable, three legged wooded stool at the front of the hall "There the sorting hat shall be placed upon your head and your house shall be decided"

The group whispered a little and shuffled. Professor McGonagall unrolled a scroll. Normally the sorting scroll was a lot longer but this time, due to their only being five pupils, was drastically smaller. She read off the first name.

"Aimee O'Connor"

The thirteen year old stopped trying to get the youngest to hold her hand and stepped up to the stool. She seemed nervous and was fidgeting with the sleeves on her robes. The hat was placed on her head and after a minute of silence the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

A loud cheer erupted from the Hufflepuff bench. Aimee disappeared among the students of the yellow house. Her family clapped happily for her except the tall boy who simply shrugged as if it wasn't important. Then the next name was called.

"Daniel O'Connor"

The tall boy who seemed not particularly bothered about anything stepped up and, like his sister, sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head but wasn't on for long. It took only a few seconds before the hat screamed "SLYTHERIN!"

Daniel was greeted by the Slytherins with a loud clap and applause. He sat down at the end of his bench leaving a considerable gap between him and the other members of his house. Name three was then called.

"Faith O'Connor"

The excitable eleven years old practically jumped on the stool causing it to wobble on its legs. His big grinning smile was hidden when the sorting hat was placed on her and covered her face. A few seconds passed before the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR"

"Kieran O'Connor"

The boy with blue highlights in his hair stepped up to the stool and took a seat. Again the hat didn't take very long to decide where he belonged. He was there for ten or fifteen seconds before the hat erupted with "GRYFFINDOR!"

He casually walked over to where his little sister sat and hugged her. She seemed very excited about having her brother in the same house. He spoke to his sister a little before turning to the other Gryffindor's who were giving him high fives and patting him on the back.

The girl with purple highlights stood alone. She didn't look nervous or uncomfortable.

"Kimberly O'Connor"

She stepped up to the stool. The hat took a lot longer to decide with her. She began biting her nails, not appearing bother by the fact that over a hundred pairs of eyes were watching her. After almost five minutes of awkward silence the hat finally announced "RAVENCLAW!"

She looked surprise. The first thing she did was look over at Kieran who looked equally shocked. She slowly made her way over to the Ravenclaw table and took a seat next to Evelyn. She smiled at the other Ravenclaw's but didn't seem very eager to talk. The hall quickly grew silent again. Dinner was served and everyone began piling their golden plates with food.

Evelyn as usual didn't speak whilst eating. She was looking forward to spending another evening with Michael. She had promised to help him with their astronomy homework which, like every other class he was in, he wasn't doing very well at.

It wasn't until desert when Evelyn was eating her chocolate cookie and strawberry mousse when Kimberly spoke. Kimberly and Kieran weren't like their siblings. Whilst Aimee, Faith and Daniel all had curly hair, Kimberly and Kieran both had perfectly straight hair. Along with their highlights and bright blue eyes, they stood out from their family members.

"Is it always this loud?" she asked Evelyn whilst cutting off a piece of apple tart "I mean I like loud but having this every night would probably give me a headache"

"You get used to it" Evelyn said in reply "I'm Evelyn by the way"

"Kimi" she said shaking Evelyn's outstretched hand "So, Ravenclaw...isn't that the clever house?"

"Wit beyond measure is mans greatest treasure" Evelyn smiled "Or that's what our motto says"

"I don't belong here" Kimi said shaking her head and eating some of her apple tart "I'm really not smart"

"The sorting hat is never wrong" Evelyn said before remembering how the hat had placed Jay in Gryffindor when he should be in Slytherin "You seemed surprised when it placed you here"

"I thought I was going to be with Kieran" she admitted "He's my twin and normally people always put us together"

"But the sorting hats not a person" Evelyn pointed out "It's a hat"

Evelyn and Kimi talked for the rest of the night about classes, books, cats and many other things. And by the time they finished dinner and went their separate ways Evelyn had learnt several things about Kimi. She had learnt that Kimi preferred dogs to cats, that she adored books, that she liked divination and that Kimi loved art. Evelyn was starting to believe that she and Kimi could quite easily become best friends.


	19. Chapter Nineteen : Crazy Breakfast

Right so I had an incredible amount of fun writing this. Also I know I have said it in the past but I promise you I am do that youtube series. And Evelyn, the real Evelyn, is doing illustrations for it! I know? How amazing! Right, lets not waste any more time and lets start this bad boy :)

* * *

><p>The next morning Evelyn woke up to find a very confused looking girl sitting on the bed opposite Evelyn's. At first Evelyn didn't recognise her but after she woke up a little she realised that is was Kimi. Kimi was staring a piece of parchment looking quite puzzled. Every so often she would glance over at a book that lay open beside her.<p>

"What's the matter?" Evelyn asked pushing the covers off of herself and slowly climbing out of her bed. That was one thing Evelyn didn't like about the winter; everywhere is cold but your beds always warm so you never want to get out of it.

"Nothing I just..." she paused to look a little closer at the book before getting fed up and slamming it shut "I just can't work out were anywhere is here!"

Kimi's arms crossed over each other blue flames burnt behind her eyes. It was obvious to anyone looking that Kimi was annoyed. Even Evelyn, who didn't know the girl at all, could tell. In fact, she looked a little scary, like at any second she could snap up and break Evelyn's neck.

"Well, I could show you around" Evelyn offered whilst taking out a clean white blouse from her trunk and a new pair of black tights. Even in the summer Evelyn wore tights, she didn't really like socks. She found them uncomfortable and awkward.

"You sure?" Kimi asked, grabbing the book and quickly shoving it under her bed. From where Evelyn was, she could see that already there were quite a few objects that had been kicked under her bed. A shoe, a mirror, a scrunched up ball of parchment as well as the book she had just added to the collection. Evelyn couldn't understand how Kimi had managed it; the girl hadn't even been at Hogwarts for a day yet.

"Yeah let's see what you have" Kimi passed Evelyn the piece of parchment that she had been staring at earlier. On it were various classes, room numbers and times. Kimi and Evelyn had quite a few classes together. However it seemed Evelyn and Kimi had different electives. Evelyn had chosen Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies and Flying. She had chosen them all because she had enjoyed them (except flying which she chose in hope of getting better at it). Kimi had picked Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and Flying. Like most students, Kimi only picked three subjects. Evelyn had more than most and had taken an extra class meaning she had less free periods than others to study "Well we both have flying together...as well as potions, History of Magic, Herbology and Defence against the Dark Arts. For the other classes I could always show you to your room before going to my own?"

"You sure?" She asked folding her timetable up and placing it on the bed behind her "I mean, I don't want you to go out of your way"

"I won't be going out of my way"

Evelyn would definitely be going out of her way. A lot of the times they were on completely different floors to each other. But Evelyn didn't mind. She could remember back when she was a first year and didn't know her way to anywhere, it would have been nice if someone had volunteered to help her. Instead she had to walk around the castle aimlessly until she found the right room.

"Great" Kimi said jumping off of her bed and clapping happily "Right, I'll get dressed"

Kimi's moods seemed to change fast. She had gone from confused to angry to happy in the space of about ten minutes. Evelyn would usually be angry for a while before she calmed down. Half an hour at the least. Another difference Evelyn noticed about herself and Kimi was how they wore their uniform. Evelyn looked smart in her uniform with her blouse neatly tucked into her skirt with her navy blue sweater vest on top, her tie perfectly tied and her robe sat tidily on her shoulders. Kimi however was a little different...

Her blouse wasn't tucked in and hung loosely on top of her skirt with a cardigan hanging loosely off her shoulders. Her robe looked like it had been hastily thrown on and had badges on it with phases like 'If your reading this your an idiot' and 'your face is uglier than a house elf's ass'. She wore knee high stocking with blue and black stripes and instead of school shoes; she wore a pair of bright blue converse.

Her hair had been tied back into punk pigtails and some skull clips holding her hair in place. She had rainbow fingerless gloves on each of her fingers and wore a matching scarf around her neck. Just as Evelyn thought she was ready to go for breakfast, Kimi dived back and grabbed the piece of parchment with her classes on.

The two looked so completely different it probably looked funny. However anybody who started to laugh stopped instantly with one glare from Kimi. Kim was two ends of the spectrum; one moment she was the friendliest happiest person in the world, if a little annoying, then the next moment she was like something from a horror movie.

The two sat down with each other at the Ravenclaw bench. Evelyn began to delicately spreading cream cheese onto a cracker whilst Kimi grabbed and bit straight into a hot sausage.

"Ow!" she said yelping and sending the sausage flying high through the air. She went straight to a goblet and emptied cold water down her throat.

"OW!" Evelyn turned around to see Michael "Who's throwing hot sausages?"

"Me!" Kimi said turning around and smiling "Couldn't resist, they just look so graceful when they fly"

"Okay..." Michael said looking at her a little strangely though Evelyn couldn't understand why. What Kimi had said was probably something Michael would say himself "Who's the freak?"

"Correction" Kimi said "Slightly different amazing person who will cut your balls off if you call me freak again"

"Yeah...that" Michael said looking at her strangely "So who is she?"

"Weren't you paying attention last night at the sorting ceremony?" Evelyn said "She's a new girl, one of the Gypsies"

"That's me!" Kimi said waving and offering her hand out for Michael to shake "I'm not this strange all the time; it's just the mood I'm in, I'm Kimi"

"Great" he said shaking her hand "I'm Michael, can I ask the question?"

"You just did" she said smiling "No, go on just don't ask me about leprechauns"

"Why would I ask you about leprechauns?" he asked looking quite puzzled

"Just something everyone seems to be asking me since I came here" she said "They think because I'm a gypsies I must be Irish! I mean, do I sound Irish to you? No I don't"

"Great..." he said looking a little more confused "Firstly, have you been to Honeydukes or something? It's like you're on a sugar rush or something!"

"The answer is no" Kimi said as she cautiously grabbed a sausage from the plate in the centre of the bench "I would like to go though. Second question?"

"Right, if a bear and a shark had a fight who would win?" Michael asked, smiling already even though Kimi hadn't answered yet

"Well if it's on land then obviously it would be the bear...on the account that sharks can't live out of the water" she said looking a little bored "Is that it?"

"Er...yeah" Michael said after his smile had faded a little

"Right then I'll ask you a question" Kimi said smiling "Here is my riddle; I am golden and soft, I am creamy and delicious, I am butter...what am I?"

"Butter?" Michael said trying to work out whether it was a trick question or not

"Very good" she said sarcastically "You have proven that you have at least the same intelligence as a toddler"

She then clapped mockingly. Michael still looked a little confused but he was slowly working through the conversation before realising that Kimi had just said he was stupid.

"Hey wait a minute-"he said pointing a finger at Kimi

"I can't, Evelyn has to take me to class before we are late" she said getting up and turning to Evelyn "Or do you want to be late?"

Evelyn had been quietly giggling and struggling to contain her laughter. She found it quite amusing watching Michael struggle with this girl. Evelyn began to realise that after a while she might just find Kimi annoying but until then it was fun to be with her. Just as long as she didn't distract Evelyn in classes.

"No, I really don't want to be late" she said getting up like Kimi had before turning to Michael and saying "I'll see you tonight"

"Can't wait" he said smiling "Just leave Miss Butter at home ok? Put Wizard Wireless on so she doesn't get lonely"

"I'm not a dog" Kimi said sounding a little offended "Do I look like a Dalmatian to you?"

"No but you act like an annoying puppy" he said "One that confuses people"

"Puppies are ok" she said smiling "I like puppies"

"Like all girls..."

Evelyn, still laughing over the whole situation, dragged Kimi by the wrist off to Herbology. The next lesson would either put Evelyn in a great mood or a bad one.


	20. Chapter Twenty : Venomous Tentacula

Aha! Kimi! Incase anybody reads this and thinks no one in the world actually acts like Kimi well...they do. I actually act like Kimi and I'll tell you this, it's a fun lifestyle to lead. You should try it one day. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Herbology might not have been Evelyn's best subject but she did well enough. She certainly wasn't failing. She was always just a few marks of an O making her an E grade student. Like most lessons however, Evelyn certainly found it interesting. Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's had Herbology together for that year and so Evelyn normally sat at the end of the table with a friendly Hufflepuff boy called Calvin. Calvin was pale and always looked sick. His brown hair was greasy and stuck to his face, acne completely covered his face and his clothes were three sizes too large. Today Calvin's nose was dripping disgusting green goo like a bathroom tap and was sneezing every three seconds.<p>

Evelyn sat besides moving her things a little further away from him than usual. She liked Calvin, she thought he was kind and he worked hard in class, but she didn't want his nose gunk all over her work. Kimi was standing a little further away from Evelyn looking around the class. There were unfortunately no empty seats. Evelyn thought perhaps Kimi would have to use Professor Sprout's footstool and sit in the corner. However, to Evelyn's surprise Kimi took out a wand and pointed it at Evelyn's chair.

Evelyn panicked and jumped off. She thought Kimi might be playing some horrible trick like setting fire to Evelyn's stool or throwing water on her and making it look like she had wet herself.

"Geminio"

When Evelyn looked up there were two chairs instead of one. The duplication spell had been taught to them last year. Perhaps this was evidence that Kimi was up to date with charms? Or maybe she taught herself it for whatever reason. It was impossible to know how up to date she was with classes until she actually went to them.

Kimi picked up her stool and moved it beside Evelyn despite there being no room left on the bench. She was the odd one who sat on the corner facing a different direction than everyone else. It actually meant she had a better view of Professor Sprout.

Professor Sprout began to explain about the Venomous Tentacula's defence system and how it survives in the harsh, cold winter. It was extremely hard to concentrate as Kimi was humming to herself whilst having a quill fight...against herself. From what Evelyn had experienced, Kimi could be fun but she could also act like an annoying toddler. Michael was silly and messed around but his was in a jokey way. Kimi was just quite annoying.

When it came to sketching out the Venomous Tentacula and labelling the different parts, Kimi turned around to Evelyn. "So, what are we doing?"

"You should have been paying attention" Evelyn said not looking at her but instead trying to figure out where the poison is stored inside the plant "If you had you would know"

"It's boring though! And I already knew it all" Kimi said in a moany kind of voice

"You know it all?" Evelyn said not believing her "Ok then, what's the name of the poison that the Venomous Tentacula uses?"

"Casoleum" Kimi said quite casually like it was common knowledge which annoyed Evelyn a lot

"Fine" she said continuing with her drawing and labelling "Sketch out the plant and then label the different parts of the immune system"

"Okay" she sang "Thank you for telling me-"

"Kimi, can you please shut up" she said feeling quite annoyed now

Kimi shut up immediately. At first Evelyn was quite thankful but after a while she began feeling guilty. It was Kimi's first day at Hogwarts and she didn't know anybody here. She only really knew Evelyn and Evelyn had just told her to shut up. Granted she was acting a little different...correction, really weird, but Evelyn shouldn't be harsh to her, should she?

"I'm sorry" Evelyn said quietly "You can sing if you want but quietly"

"No, you want to do your work, its okay" Kimi said labelling the throat muscles in the plant "You seriously think I could get to fifteen without being told to shut up? I'm used to it; you were just new so I needed to figure out my boundaries. How about we make a deal, no singing when you want to listen or work?"

"Deal" Kimi was annoying but could also be, well, not annoying. It was a case of take the good with the bad. It was a part of Kimi's personality that Evelyn would just have to learn to accept even if Evelyn found it extremely odd "So how do you know about all of this?"

"My family travelled a lot which meant a lot of time I would have nothing to do as we were travelling so I read a lot of books. Mostly my parent's old school books" she said smiling "I miss travelling but I like it here. I like being able to make friends"

"You haven't ever made friends?" Evelyn asked shocked

"Of course I have" she said "Just it's not real friendships. You know them for a week or two and then we moved on. It was dad mainly; he just didn't like staying in one place all the time"

Evelyn liked the sound of Kimi's life. Imagine all the many places that she had went to. But when she thought of gypsies she thought of the Irish Travellers who were Roman Catholics and had their own language and tradition. She wondered if Kimi was actually like that.

"So are you like the Irish travellers then?" she asked "Like are you religious or do you have traditions or anything?"

"No we just travel so people call us gypsies, whether we actually are or not I don't know" she said smiling "None of our family are really religious, we all speak English and the only traditions we have are the same you probably have. Like opening presents on Christmas day or trick-o-treating at Halloween"

"But how do you trick-o-treat on Halloween if you are travelling all the time?" Evelyn asked curiously

"We stop at towns and cities" Kimi said finishing off her work "See we live on a boat. And dad always used to stop somewhere for Christmas, Birthdays, Easter and Halloween time. It's all changed now though..."

Kimi looked sad for a moment "What happened?" Evelyn asked

"We lost mum" Kimi said staring at the table, Evelyn noticed her eyes were looking red "I don't mean she died, she just went missing. She left a note that just said '1996'. I have no clue what it meant. Dad does because he looked so sad when he read it. He looked heartbroken"

Evelyn couldn't understand what the note could mean though she didn't expect she ever would. If Kimi couldn't understand her own mother's hidden message, Evelyn doubted she could. Evelyn found out that when Kimi's mum went missing her dad couldn't cope looking after them all on his own and sent them off for an education. When the lesson ended Kimi was escorted to her Charms classroom before Evelyn went to Transfiguration. She felt sorry for Kimi. Evelyn loved her mum and couldn't imagine life without her.


	21. Chapter Twenty One : Goodbye My Lover

Happy Birthday Real Evelyn! Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The day passed quickly. Evelyn was glad to find that Kimi was calm – or calmer- by the time they sat down for their lunch. After a long day filled with lessons Evelyn retreated up to her dorm room. Kimi was taking her broom onto the Quidditch Pitch which left Evelyn alone to peacefully get changed. She pulled on a knee length white skirt and a yellow blouse. Despite the castle being freezing, Evelyn knew that in a few moments she would be in the warmth of the Room of Requirement.<p>

She quickly paced down the corridors before she arrived at the seventh floor. She entered the room to find Michael already sitting on the sofa and to Evelyn's complete surprise he was holding a guitar. It was acoustic and made from a pretty, red wood. Black marker pen that Muggles used had been used to decorate the guitar and all along the edge were little wolves. It looked amazing. Michael placed it on the ground beside him and moved towards Evelyn. He gently planted a kiss on her cheek before smiling. His entire body showed he was tired except for his eyes which still had a playful glint in them.

"I didn't know you played guitar" Evelyn said pointing to it before taking a closer look "Did you decorate this yourself?"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me" he said smiling "And techniquely I didn't but I did"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused but not taking her eyes off of the little wolves

"Well, my guitar looks exactly like this but I never brought it to Hogwarts" he said "And I did decorate my own but unless the room can bring things from other places it's just a copy of my one"

Evelyn had just learnt two new things about Michael. Firstly that he could play guitar though she didn't know how well he could actually play. For all she knew he could be totally tone death and would sound worse than a constipated whale but on the other hand he could be amazing. Secondly, she found out that he was good at art or at least it appeared so. And the wolves really did look amazing. But Evelyn was a little upset that she was only just learning these things now.

"Play me something" she said snuggling into the corner of the sofa "Please"

Michael squirmed a little looking a little uncomfortable before finally taking the guitar from Evelyn and strumming a few strings "I'm not amazing but I know a few songs and keep in mind this is an exclusive, I don't do this for just anybody"

Evelyn got herself comfortable in the sofa and watched as Michael positioned himself and got himself ready "Okay, well don't be surprised if you don't know it"

He began to strum randomly before it turned into a song and chords. He was right, Evelyn didn't know it. She assumed it was a muggle song as it didn't sound familiar at all and she hadn't heard it on the Wizarding Wireless at all.

"_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
>Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?<br>'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
>Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.<br>So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
>Took your soul out into the night.<br>It may be over but it won't stop there,  
>I am here for you if you'd only care.<br>You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
>You changed my life and all my goals.<br>And love is blind and that I knew when,  
>My heart was blinded by you.<br>I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
>Shared your dreams and shared your bed.<br>I know you well, I know your smell.  
>I've been addicted to you"<em>

There was a small pause whilst he strummed another chord and took a breath. Evelyn thought he sounded amazing. His voice was like an angels whisper, it was so gentle. Michael was so loud and rough and playful but there was moments like this where he was gentle and calm and kind.

"_Goodbye my lover.  
>Goodbye my friend.<br>You have been the one.  
>You have been the one for me"<em>

Michael was looking at Evelyn throughout the entire chorus. Evelyn was almost crying the song was so sad and beautiful at the same time. Evelyn was glad that she and Michael would never leave each other; they had something special, a connection too strong to ever be broken. They were like ying and yang; they were made for each other and fitted each other perfectly.

"_And I still hold your hand in mine.  
>In mine when I'm asleep.<br>And I will bare my soul in time,  
>When I'm kneeling at your feet.<br>Goodbye my lover.  
>Goodbye my friend.<br>You have been the one.  
>You have been the one for me"<em>

When the song finished, Evelyn found that the tears had been welling up and she had tried to control and fell over her eyelids. She had to wipe them away quickly before Michael saw. He looked up and he must have been able to tell because she pulled her into a hug.

"I wasn't that good" he said holding her to his chest "You big softie"

He was wearing a bright green t-shirt with a white picture of a rabbit. Underneath the rabbit it said "RABBIT'S: Natures Little Speed Bumps". Normally Evelyn would have found it disgusting and a horrible thing to say but for some reason the simple fact that it was him who was wearing it made her laugh at it.

"What was that song?" she asked sniffling

"Goodbye My Lover by James Blunt" he said "My mum loves it and, he isn't that bad though he's not really my type...you're more my type"

She giggled quietly to herself. He was so warm. They lay down next to each other on the sofa and began talking about general things; music, animals, the future. Her arms were wrapped around him and her head rested on his chest whilst he gently played with her hair. One arm was wrapped around her protectively, resting on her shoulder. They never seemed to run out of things to talk about. Evelyn was beginning to feel tired but was determined not to show it. She didn't want to leave, not whilst the night was so young.

"Sing to me again" she whispered, she was fighting to keep her eyes open

"I'll hum" he said "But I've done enough singing tonight"

"Okay" she said snuggling closer, he smelt of freshly mowed grass for some strange reason. Perhaps it was from his Quidditch practice that he had went to earlier. As Michael began to hum Evelyn slowly found her eyelids becoming heavy and as much as she fought against it she fell asleep. She began to dream about lying with Michael on a beach only he was cold and wet. Evelyn realised that her face was wet too. The dream didn't last very long before fading to blackness.

When she woke up Michael was sitting beside the fire stroking the cats. When he looked over he smiled. "So sleeping beauty has finally woke up?" he grinned "I think you should go to bed, you look shattered"

"Look who's talking" Evelyn said as she yawned "How long was you up until last night?"

"I went to bed early last night!" he said smirking "Well, early in the morning anyway"

Evelyn giggled "I'll see you tomorrow Michael, good night"

"See ya" he said kissing her goodbye and leaving the room of requirement.

...

Evelyn was just reaching the top of the stairs that lead to her common room when she saw someone. He was about the same height as Evelyn with blonde hair and his back to Evelyn. As he turned around though, Evelyn's blood ran cold and her hairs stood on end. She took a step back from him.

Jay sneered at her and walked up to her. For a terrifying second Evelyn thought he would hit her again. Instead he came right up to her face so she could feel his hot breath. She wanted to slap him but was too scared after what had happened last time. Then he spoke "I haven't forgotten about you" he whispered, still smiling maliciously "And when the time comes, I will get you back for this"

Then he just walked down the stairs leaving Evelyn scared stiff with her heart beating at a thousand miles per hour. He wasn't going to let Evelyn get away with it...whatever it was.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two : Hot Chocolate

Sorry for the long wait, I had stuff to deal with. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Evelyn was lying in her bed. She had been trying to get to sleep for the past hour but hadn't been able to even drift off. Her eyes were heavy and stung from tiredness but her head was too busy. She still didn't totally understand why Jay was so angry at her. He had explained but it just didn't make any sense! It was understandable if he was simply looking out for his friend but if that was the case he wouldn't have hurt Evelyn. Friends don't hurt the people their friends like!<p>

And what did he mean by "I will get you back"? How? What was he going to do her? Would he go after Michael as well? She was just too confused. She didn't know whether she should be scared or not. What if Jay really hurt her?

"Can't you sleep?" a voice from across the room asked "I can't either, these beds are just...strange to me"

It was Kimi from the opposite side of the room. She must have seen Evelyn tossing and turning. Evelyn sat up and Kimi did the same. Evelyn rubbed her neck which was now hurting. "It's just this boy"

"Michael?" she asked looking confused "What's he done?"

"No not Michael, he hasn't done anything wrong" she said shaking her head "another boy, Michael's part of it but he isn't the cause"

"So it's another boy" Kimi said thoughtfully "Do I know them?"

"I don't think so, not yet" Evelyn said, doubting that Kimi could possibly be in their year and not notice Jay. With him being on the Quidditch team and all and, even if he and Michael are no longer friends, still popular.

"Care to share?" she said as she got out of her bed and crossed the room "You can tell me if I'm being too noisy, I just want to help if I can"

"I don't think there's anything you can do" Evelyn looked up at Kimi, she was perhaps an inch taller than her at the most "But thanks"

"You're welcome" there was a pause of silence for a moment "I'll be back in a moment"

Kimi left the dorm room leaving Evelyn sitting on her bed alone in the dark. She could hear the strong wind blowing a gale outside the windows and Tammy's quiet snoring. Evelyn wished that she could be fast asleep like Tammy, Anna and Charlotte. She wished everything could just be easy and simple. Perhaps if she knew exactly what Jay's problem was perhaps she would know how to deal with it.

Kimi returned after almost twenty minutes, carefully balancing two mugs. Even in the darkness that filled their dorm room, Evelyn could faintly see hot steam rising from the mugs. Kimi passed one of the drinks to her and Evelyn took a large swig, burning her tongue in the process. It was delicious hot chocolate with a few baby marshmallows floating around on the surface.

"Thanks" Evelyn whispered

"You're welcome" Kimi said, sipping some of her own drink "Chocolate makes everything feel better"

The two girls sat on Evelyn's bed with her duvet wrapped around their shoulders and their hot drinks in their hands. The two barely said a word to each other. They didn't need to. Evelyn understood that although Kimi was helping her, there was something bothering Kimi too. Evelyn was pretty sure it was her mum. Kimi also understood that Evelyn either didn't want her involved or wasn't ready to talk about what had happened to the boy but was happy to stay with her, letting her know she wasn't alone.

The two barely knew each other but they made a good team. Evelyn was the sensible and logical one, the one who planned and picked up the pieces when things went wrong. Kimi acted on what she thought was best and let her conscience be her guide though didn't always realise the consequences of her actions.

Evelyn began to feel tired and drank the rest of her hot chocolate. She took hers and Kimi's empty mugs and placed them under her bed. "The problem is I don't even understand what's going on enough to tell you. I've been trying to figure everything out and I can't. I still can't understand anything...it doesn't make sense"

However when Evelyn looked to her left she saw that Kimi had fallen asleep. Evelyn's head was still wirring but after almost ten minutes, her body beat her brain and she fell into a deep sleep. She had the dream again...the dream of Michael and the beach. It was rare that Evelyn had dreams at all and she had never had a repeated dream before. She didn't find out anything else from the dream, it was exactly the same as last time. She assumed Michael had been swimming and that was why he was wet but she couldn't understand why his clothes were still on. Only Evelyn's face was wet so perhaps he had made her laugh until tears ran down her face? She wasn't sure about the details but this is the story she made up for herself. Then once again it faded and blackness consumed her again.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three : Dining Hall Brawl

Thanks for my new editor for going through this! I believe the age of bad grammar and typos is finally OVER! Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The next day, Michael had an early Quidditch Practice. He was getting ready for Gryffindor's match against Slytherin. He had a free period first thing in order to have an extra hour to practise. Slytherin was a tough team to beat and along with the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor house, the matches were always interesting to watch; though neither team usually played fairly.<p>

Kimi had a very strange breakfast which consisted of a concoction of: eggs, chips, beans and mashed potato. Evelyn, not wanting to be particularly adventurous, had a bowl of piping hot porridge with chopped bananas and a gloriously golden slather of honey. It was lovely and warmed her up ready for the cold day ahead.

A spine chilling feeling began to slowly devour her as she felt the nefarious presence of something breathing down her neck. Slowly, she turned around to see Jay standing right behind her. His hands were in his pocket and he was wearing a broad smile on his fishy lips.

"So, where's Michael now little Ravenclaw?" he said looking around as if trying to find him "Has he left you all on your own? What a shame"

He didn't look particularly disappointed though, he looked quite pleased. But she knew that Jay knew where Michael was. It was practise for the entire team. The only thing she didn't know was why Jay wasn't with the rest of the Gryffindor's.

"Leave me alone Jay," Evelyn meekly murmured trying to avoid his eyes "I don't want anything to do with you..."

"So you can talk now?" Jay announced laughing "The last time I spoke to you, you were completely silent…I think I prefer it when you don't talk"

Evelyn couldn't think of anything witty or smart to say. She felt embarrassed. She had been vulnerable the last time they spoke, she had been sure he would hit her. It would have been the perfect time for him to do so. There were no witnesses, no one there to defend her. She felt a lot safer in the great hall though. She was sure he wouldn't do anything with this many people around them.

"Evelyn?" Kimi asked looking from Evelyn to Jay "Is everything ok?"

Jay turned to Kimi, snickering "Oh everything's fine here just go back to eating your breakfast like a good little eagle." He spoke to her with the same patronising voice you would use with a child or a stupid person.

"Excuse me?" Kimi snarled looking offended. Evelyn recognised the same anger burning behind her eyes that burnt when students looked at her strangely around the school.

"Oh it's ok!" he said smirking "It's ok if you don't understand. I wouldn't expect you to be of the same level as everyone else. After all you can't even read. Right?"

"You really have no clue what you're talking about," Kimi's voice was cold and harsh "I would shut up now if I was you"

"Oh I know exactly what I'm talking about!" he said cockily crossing his arms over his chest "Everyone knows. You and you're stupid family really are, well... stupid. You've never been to school, you don't know anything and you live in a caravan. A caravan! So if you don't mind, butt out of things you really don't understand. Okay?"

"A caravan!" Kimi yelled "I do not live in a caravan you ignorant little git!"

"Whatever." Jay said turning back to Evelyn "You're friend over there is a little annoying."

"Not quite as annoying as you are!" Evelyn was angry at him now; she didn't like how mean he was towards Kimi. She had only asked Evelyn if she was ok. From the corner of her eye, she could see Kimi trembling with anger. It looked like she might blow any second "What do you want Jay?"

"The same as the first time I spoke to you," Jay said looking quite serious now "Break up with Michael." he hissed in a low, slow, cold whisper.

"No!"

Evelyn began to turn around again when Jay grabbed her on her shoulder and turned her around. Evelyn cowered slightly beneath him. Kimi was suddenly standing up with her wand out.

"Calm down cheap seat," Jay said with his hand on Evelyn's shoulder still "This really isn't any of your business."

Kimi looked at Evelyn looking for guidance. Evelyn gave a small nod of her head and Kimi seemed to understand. She sat back down on the bench but didn't let go of her wand.

"Anyway…" Jay turned back to Evelyn one more time "This is your last chance to listen to me Evelyn. Break up with him and everything will go back to normal. How it should be. If you don't! Well. I'll have to break you up by myself, one way or another"

"I told you my answer Jay." she said struggling to remain calm "No!"

Jay seemed to be getting annoyed now. He placed his other hand on her other shoulder. He seemed to be pushing her down into the bench, stopping her from turning around or leaving.

"That wasn't the answer I wanted."

"Well it's the answer she gave you!" Kimi said standing up again "So now you've had your question answered, you can leave!"

"I'm not going anywhere." he retorted, letting go of Evelyn and turning and looking at Kimi.

"Leave now or you'll be leaving to get to the Hospital Wing." Kimi tightened her grip on her wand and wasn't looking away from Jay

"Is that a threat?" he howled with laughter "Are you seriously threatening me?"

"I'm going to count to five and if you're not gone I am hexing your ass out of here" she looked serious but Evelyn hoped it was an empty threat. Evelyn didn't want Kimi to get into trouble. Not after only being there for two days "1...2..."

"Kimi, violence isn't the answer," Evelyn softly reminded Kimi in a serene, relaxing voice, though Kimi didn't seem to be listening "Please just think about this!"

"3...4..." Apparently Kimi had thought enough and had decided violence was the answer here. Evelyn saw she couldn't stop her and so got up from her seat and moved down not wanting to get in the middle of a duel "5...FURNUNCULUS!"

All over Jay's face, arms and hands, painful red boils began to sprout up. Jay looked at his hands, from the look on his face it must have been agony "You little bitch! INCARCEROUS!"

Ropes began to fly out of Jay's wand and began tying themselves around Kimi starting from her legs and rapidly moving up her thighs and her waist. Luckily Kimi shouted "DIFFINDO!" severing the ropes but no sooner had she cut herself free; Jay was sending another curse her way.

"RICTUSEMPRA!" Jay shouted sending a jet of silver light at Kimi who was lying on the floor seconds later giggling. The tickling curse was a good way to distract someone but didn't do much other than, well... tickle them. Jay began to bark "STUPEFY" when Kimi cut in.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" she struggled to fight through her giggles but managed to get her words out before Jay causing him to freeze in a stance that resembled a soldier before falling to the floor. The spell didn't last very long so Evelyn acted quickly. She jogged over and grabbed Jay's wand out of his hand just as he was getting up.

"Stupefy!" valiantly pointing his own wand at him and sending a red stream of light straight at his face before he slumped back to the floor unconscious "We did it!"

Kimi was smiling broadly and was still giggling slightly. Evelyn wasn't sure if it was still the effects of Rictusempra or if she was just happy about beating Jay, either way both were pleased with themselves.

That was until Professor McGonagall arrived.

"Davidson!" McGonagall said to Gavin who had been hiding behind a plate of toast whilst the fight went on "Take Mr McDonald up to the Hospital Wing. Selwyn, O'Connor, come with me."

Evelyn didn't feel as good as she had before but when she looked over at Kimi, she looked proud of herself and gave Evelyn a 'thumbs up'. Apparently, Kimi wasn't worried about the punishment they were surely going to get.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four : Rumour Mill

Yay! More chapters! Once again, many thanks to my editor and everyone who has added this story to their favourites enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Rumours travel fast. Ridiculously fast. Evelyn had heard several stories about the fight with Jay after leaving McGonagall's office. Some had said that Kimi had paralyzed Jay for life and one rumour that Evelyn particularly didn't like was that she and Kimi had been bullying him. There were rumours going around about their punishments, some saying they had got off Scots free and others saying they were getting kicked out. There was even one rumour going around that Kimi was an ex-convict and had tried to stab him with a butter knife.<p>

They were all, of course, total nonsense. Kimi and Evelyn were not getting kicked out but they were punished. A total of forty points had been deducted from Ravenclaw, twenty from each, and they had both been given two weeks' worth of detentions with Mr Filch.

Kimi and Evelyn were in trouble with the other Ravenclaw's too for losing so many points. Evelyn didn't like being a 'bad' student; she hung her head in shame every time she passed a fellow Ravenclaw. Kimi, however, was skipping proudly down the corridors. Evelyn had started to believe there was a possibility of her being an ex-convict. Kimi's anger had grown so fast and she had been so willing to fight. Was Kimi a violent person? Looking over at her black haired friend who was twirling around like graceless and slightly clumsy ballerina, she didn't believe it. She couldn't.

From the corner of her eye, in rode Michael for the first time since the incident. Of course he had heard the rumours. He looked worried and angry at the same time as he strode over to Evelyn. "I've been looking for you everywhere! You have no idea how worried I've been! Are you ok? What happened?" he didn't seem to stop for air. Evelyn was about to reassure him but Kimi spoke first.

"We kicked ass." Kimi said very casually with a big smug grin on her proud face.

"Well...Kimi did," Evelyn said not liking Kimi's casual use of swear words "I sort of just watched..."

"Err. No!" Kimi responded looking shocked, making her bright blue eyes so big she looked like a bush baby "You completely finished him!" she then turned to Michael smiling "You're girlfriend here is amazing, as you probably already know. She stole Jay's wand in the middle of the fight and stupefied him! WITH HIS OWN WAND!" A loud applause came from Michael as to congratulate his girlfriend on such an accomplishment.

The trio went off to the clock towers courtyard. Evelyn sat on a bench with Michael beside her, his arm resting around her shoulders. Kimi stood in front of them re-enacting the battle with a strange voice and peculiar noises that seemed to have sounded like whooshes, ear-aching screeches and high pitched giggling. Evelyn glared at her when she used a very high pitched girly voice to represent the Selwyn girl.

"Wow sounds great!" Michael said smiling "Sounds like you really did kick ass."

Despite Michaels smile, Evelyn could tell something was wrong with Michael. He wasn't quite himself. She knew something was bothering him but she didn't know what. She was sure it had something to do with Jay though. She would need to get rid of Kimi to get him to talk.

"Hey, how is your essay coming along for Herbology?" Evelyn asked, trying to sound very nonchalant.

"What essay?" Kimi turned around like quicksilver to reveal a look of terror and dismay.

"You know the one due in tomorrow about European Carnivorous Plants?"

"Oh shit yeah!" Kimi said jumping into the air and hitting her forehead "I'll be in the library!"

Once Kimi was out of ear shot Evelyn turned on Michael. He looked uncomfortable and squirmed just like he had before he had played his guitar for her. Evelyn placed her hand on his and gently stroked it with her thumb.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"It's just..." he squirmed a little more "It was my fault. I kicked Jay off the team this morning. I had a real reason, he was bullying the younger members of the team, but really I only did it because he wouldn't shut up about me breaking up with you! I was ready to kill him! But if I hadn't of kicked him off the team, he would never have gone after you."

Evelyn hugged him and kissed him on his cheek "It was not your fault. You didn't tell him to go after me did you? You didn't tell him where to find me or what he should say? You didn't even know what he was going to do! Don't blame yourself. Look on the bright side! Kimi sorted it out for me; he won't come near us again"

"You don't understand." he said shaking his head in a grave manner "He wants revenge on me for picking you over him. He wants revenge on you for beating him in a fight – twice. He wants revenge on Kimi for making him look stupid in front of the whole school. He won't take this lightly. He'll be back and he won't stop, not until he gets what he wants."

"Are you sure?" Evelyn asked worried.

"Positive" Michael said "I've known him since I was eleven. He doesn't back down and he hates losing. It's partly what makes him such a great Quidditch player. He always comes to my house for this village party at Christmas, and every year he gets angry when he loses the games there. The games are mainly for kids, you know five year olds, but he still slaps them! He's a real dick!"

Evelyn had been happy before over their victory but now she was petrified.

Revenge?

Hadn't Jay ever heard the phrase 'an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind'? It was true! Jay was going to cause a lot of damage just because he couldn't let things go.

Little did Evelyn know just how much trouble she was going to have...


	25. Chapter Twenty Five : Cuddles and Kisses

**WARNING! THE FOLLOWING FANFICTION HAS EXTREME FLUFF AND MUSHINESS! YOU MAY FIND YOURSELF SQUEALING! ENJOY :)**

* * *

><p>Evelyn and Kimi's fight with Jay was completely forgotten about by the time December rolled in. Even in the months first week, the entire castle had been submerged in snow. Evelyn and Michael spent every evening in the room of requirement together. Kimi would come to but after an hour, she would leave the couple alone. Evelyn was grateful. She liked Kimi but wanted to have some time to just be with Michael.<p>

Despite everyone else forgetting about the fight, Evelyn had not. She had been terrified after what Michael told and was constantly looking over her shoulder, keeping an hour out for Jay. Michael had become really protective too. He was almost constantly with Evelyn now and would walk around the castle with his arm wrapped around her waist. But over time Evelyn began to feel safe. She wasn't foolish enough to believe that Jay had forgotten but she had started to believe that as long as Michael was there nothing would go wrong. Michael made her stronger. She was more confident around him and generally happier.

She was sitting on the sofa with a sketchbook open doodling whilst Michael was playing random chords on his guitar. Evelyn had been drawing and writing quite random phrases and quite a few love hearts. One love heart had Titan sitting on top, grinning.

"What are you drawing?" Michael said trying to look over Evelyn's shoulder. Evelyn quickly hid it behind her back. "Let me see!"

"It's private" Evelyn smiled

Michael smiled and seemed to give up. Then he pulled her into a warm hug and kissed her on the cheek. Evelyn was too busy blushing that she didn't notice straight away that he had grabbed the sketch book from behind her back.

"Not fair!" she said making a pathetic snatch at it "You tricked me!"

Michael laughed playfully "I knew it would work! I'm too irresistible for it to have failed"

Michael began to look at her doodles. Evelyn's cheeks burnt bright pink from embarrassment. A lot of the love hearts contained things like _'E.S + M.M' _and _'Evelyn and Michael forever_'. She had also written out '_Mrs Evelyn Murcia' _a few times in various different fonts. She her face behind a pillow before she felt him wrap his arms around her again and kiss her.

"Are you seriously embarrassed about this?" Michael said laughing slightly. Evelyn simply nodded "Why?"

"Because...because it's silly and you might not feel the same and..." Evelyn was still very embarrassed and was struggling to get her words out "We are too young to get married...and you might not even want to get married...or you may but not with me and-"

"Listen" he said taking her hands into his. Evelyn's hands were freezing whilst his were lovely and warm and felt so nice on top of hers "Firstly, I don't doodle but if I did, I would probably be writing similar stuff, just not your surname because I can't spell it. Secondly, I have never been surer about anything as much as I am about the way I feel about you. I love you! Yes we are certainly too young to get married and the thought of the commitment marriage involves scares me sometimes but if I was ever going to marry anyone, it would be you...or Venus"

Evelyn giggled at the thought of Michael and Venus walking down the aisle together, hand in paw "Really?"

"Yes! Really!" he said smiling "But don't get any ideas! I did say we are too young! I don't look good in a suit and certainly don't have enough money for a wedding dress. That and we have only been dating a month; I think my mum would have a heart attack"

"I think you would look great in a suit" Evelyn said as a funny and strange image of Michael in a tweed jacket and red bowtie popped into her head.

"I look sexy in everything" he said with the same cocky smile he usually wore when he was being vain "But I look a lot better in other things?"

"Like what?"

"Like..." he stroked his imaginary moustache before turning back "Like a gorilla costume!"

Evelyn laughed. If she had thought the image of Michael in tweed had been hilarious, the image of Michael in a gorilla suit was side splitting. She could see him wearing it on Halloween, monkeying around "What would I look good in?" she asked expecting him to say leprechaun or chimp or something.

"You can take the ugliest outfit in the world and make it look beautiful" he said smiling at her. He began to play with a loose strand of hair that had broken free from Evelyn's braid "You're too good to be mine, but now that I have you I won't ever let you go. Even if you left me, I would still be there. A piece of my heart will always be yours now, and if you left you would take it with you...leaving me broken"

"Aww" she said smiling "That is the sweetest thing you have ever said! I don't think I could ever leave you, not unless you did something really horrible. I sometimes feel like I'm not good enough for you, like you deserve better"

"There isn't anyone better than you" he said smiling and kissing her on the forehead "You are my angel. You were sent from heaven, and I have proof! Nobody born on earth can be as beautiful as you"

"I am not beautiful" she blushed

"You're wrong" he said "You're perfect! There is nothing about you I would ever want to change"

Evelyn felt like she was made of warm goo. She had never been complimented so much. He pulled her into a hug before letting her go. He picked up his guitar again and looked at her. He looked a little shy all of a sudden.

"I didn't write this but...I learnt it for you" he said smiling "It's another muggle one, not James Blunt this time though. It's by a man called Bruno Mars"

Evelyn crossed her legs over each other and got ready to listen. She loved Michael's voice. When he had sung the last time, it had made her cry.

"_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
>Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me  
>And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see<br>But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say"

Evelyn was grinning like an idiot. She was blushing so brightly. He must have memorized all the different string because he didn't even look down at his hands.

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
>Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are"<p>

Evelyn was starting to feel very self conscience but couldn't take her eyes off him. His voice was same captivating, so enchanting. She couldn't look away.

"Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
>Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy<br>She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
>If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same<br>So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
>You know I'll say<p>

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
>Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are<br>The way you are, the way you are  
>Girl you're amazing, just the way you are<p>

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
>Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah"<p>

The song ended and Evelyn made a sound that scarily resembled that of a squealing pig. She didn't believe half of the things he had said to her though. She was quite sure he had got it wrong somehow. Michael was the good looking one in the pair. She was just, in her opinion, ordinary.

"You're the amazing one and you know it" she said hugging him before kissing him on the nose "You little sexy cat"

"Amazing, I am. Sexy, certainly. But more so than you? Impossible!" he said laughing "You are intelligent, witty, funny, kind and...Just downright stunning to look at"

"I am not beautiful!"

"In my eyes, you have no flaws. I can only see you're beauty" he said before taking her hand and kissing her knuckle "When I'm with you, I am the luckiest guy alive"

Evelyn wasn't sure what to say. She was certain they could go on complimenting each other for the rest of eternity. Instead she finally gave in. She still believed she wasn't a pretty as he thought but she wasn't going to argue. She would simply blush and smile. The two lay on the sofa together and Evelyn began to read aloud to Michael. This time they were reading a muggle book called 'Twilight' which Michael was having a lot of fun mocking. Michael thought Bella was annoying, Edward was boring and Alice was a little like Kimi. By the end of chapter one, it was time for the two to go their separate ways and get some sleep.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six : Invitation

Short but sweet, enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The next day, the signup sheet was going around for students to decide whether they were going to stay at Hogwarts or go home for Christmas. Evelyn didn't really have the choice of going home as her parents were going to have a second honeymoon. Her choices were to either stay at Hogwarts or go to her strange next door neighbour's house, Ernie Kennedy. The man completely creeped her out. His living room was filled with dead butterflies which were framed on his walls and he had a large pet snake that he fed mice to.<p>

The choice seemed pretty clear to Evelyn. Hogwarts was a good place to spend your holidays. There was a huge Christmas dinner and you were able to go anywhere in the castle without having to go to classes. The signup sheet was just starting at the bottom of the Ravenclaw table when Evelyn was munching on a bowl of cereal in the shape of bowtruckles. Michael surprised her by pecking her on the cheek with a light kiss.

"Do you ever sit at your own table?" she asked him giggling

"Er...no" he 'stole' an orange from a bowl on the table and began to peel it "So, Christmas soon. What are your plans?"

"Staying her" she said filling her spoon up with milk "Parents have plans so...Hogwarts is my best option"

"Well I have another option for you" he said smiling "Caleb recently moved out and his room has been re-decorated. It's now a guest room. So I was wondering if you would like to be our guest? Just for the Christmas holidays"

She smiled, a small bubbling sensation of excitement rising in her stomach. Michaels house! That would mean she would be with Michael 24/7. No classes separating them, no separate common rooms, no annoying students getting in their way, just Evelyn and Michael together for a few weeks. It sounded brilliant. It sounded perfect even.

"What would we do?" she asked excitedly wondering whether she start planning a schedule

"It's a surprise...but I'm best warning you, we have ducks" he said it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Why do you have to warn me about ducks? Are they evil?"

"No...but I thought you were scared of them"

"No! I love ducks!"

She was giggling. The whole thought of evil, terrifying ducks were making her sides split with laughter. Michael said the funniest things sometimes. She really couldn't understand why he thought she had been scared of ducks.

"Then it's a date" he said smiling "Make sure you get permission though! I don't want anyone to think I kidnapped you, it's always the good looking guy who gets blamed"

"I'll send a letter home tonight" she said smiling "Right I'll see you later"

"Where are you going?" he said looking surprised "It's a free lesson"

"Not for everyone, I have a muggle studies practise exam today" she said suddenly nervous, what if she forgot what a helicopter was? "I'll see you in the room of requirement, bye"


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven : London

So this was going to be about three times longer but I drastically shortened it. Thanks again to my editor, due to complications the last chapter wasn't edited. Hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

><p>To her delight, Evelyn's parents said that it would be fine for her to go to Michael's. The next two weeks passed by quicker than a blink of an eye.<p>

One moment seemed decades away.

Suddenly, she was shoving everything she needed into a suitcase and making her way to Hogsmeade station. As her bags were loaded onto the train she began to search the crowd for Michael. He wasn't hard to find. He was a lot taller than most of the students and he stood out like a saw thumb. He wore baggy black jeans, a black ski hat, a navy nylon jacket and a white polo shirt with big red letters that looked as if it had been written with crayon said 'I'm lost, please take me home with you'.

He didn't seem to be holding any bags with him. He walked over to Evelyn and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her gently on her forehead before backing away. He placed his hand behind Evelyn's ear and then pulled it back to reveal a coin. Evelyn clapped at his little magic trick.

"For you my love!" he said handing her the coin.

Evelyn stared at it quite closely. It was smaller than a galleon made of what looked like gold. One side was a picture of a woman's face whilst on the other had a peculiar bush thing. She had never seen a coin like it before. Perhaps it was toy money that Michael had given to her, though she couldn't completely understand why.

"Should we find a compartment?" Evelyn asked.

He nodded eagerly and as the two entered the train they heard a booming voice that could shatter glass from a mile away, behind them. Gingerly, they turned to see Kimi in a pair of dark blue stone washed skinny jeans, a red and white striped jumper and a large mushroom hat. She almost looked normal!

Except for the hat...

"I don't want to be alone!" she said frantically as she dropped her bags with the others and tugged helplessly on Evelyn's cable knit jumper, "Take me with you!" then splayed her arms and legs across on a random, luxurious, velvet plumped compartment bench with her hand dramatically placed upon her forehead.

Evelyn shrieked with laughter. She really couldn't take Kimi seriously at all with that hat on her head. It was like talking to a pixie. The three found a compartment and they immediately claimed it as their own. Kimi took out one of her rainbow ink and painted a sign on the compartment door saying 'BEWARE! VERY EVIL UNICORNS!' which started to glow and change colours. Michael raised an eyebrow as they closed the blinds and flopped onto their seats. Michael and Evelyn sat together whilst Kimi had a seat on their own. They had a very long, deep and thought provoking conversation about life biggest and greatest questions.

"Why is there a mushroom on your head?" Michael asked almost immediately.

"Why don't you have a mushroom on your head?" Kimi asked pointing to his head like it was some sort of exotic animal "Mushrooms are very cool and they keep my head warm and snug."

"Okay..." he said turning towards Evelyn "How on earth do you put up with her?"

"She's ok," Evelyn said smiling at Kimi who was rooting under the seats cushions "most of the time." she winked at Kimi with a cheeky smile on her face.

"She's great..." he said as he sat back and stared at her as if he was watching a grotesque, yet weirdly intriguing nature documentary "But living with her? I think my head would explode!"

"I don't live with her." Evelyn pointed out "We have a lot of classes that are separate and besides she isn't excited all the time. She can be really calm too sometimes." she turned to Kimi "But you can be very annoying!"

"I know," Kimi replied with an angelic look on her face, she didn't seem to care if she annoyed others "it's part of the Kimi way of life!"

The train finally arrived at Kings Cross and Kimi left Michael and Evelyn to find the rest of their family. Michael however, went straight to get their –or more correctly Evelyn's – luggage from the train. They had a bag each and Michael, being a gentleman, took the heavier of the two.

Evelyn knew Ireland was a long way from London but she expected there to be a portkey or floo network. There wasn't...or none that Michael knew of. Instead they had to rely on muggle's public transport. But he was in no rush. The first thing Michael did was go to a weird contraption that he called 'the hole in the wall'. He shoved a rectangular piece of plastic into the machine, pressed a few button and then the plastic came out again along with paper.

"What's that?" Evelyn asked pointing at the paper that Michael was folding up and shoving into his jean pocket.

"This, Evelyn. Is money." he said taking her hand and guiding her through the busy streets of London "It's expensive to get to my house...and I want to have a bit of fun before we go home"

"So what are we going to do?" she asked with an inquisitive look.

Michael simply smiled before leading her away.

Evelyn couldn't help but look around at everything. She had come to Kings Cross many times, but usually she was apparated to the station by her parents and took the floo network home. She lived just outside of London so they were connected to the network directly. Everywhere in London was big and loud. There were buildings that reached the sky and traffic zoomed everywhere.

Michael took Evelyn to a small building made of plain brick and red painted windows. Inside there were shelves of books filling one side of the room. There were numerous little tables with people sitting at them. There was a bar that had various cakes and decorative teapots on display. Above there was a menu with various different cakes, sandwiches, hot drinks and pies. Opposite all of this was a small stage with a live band playing.

Michael and Evelyn took a seat at a table. Evelyn was watching the band playing. There was a tall, pale man with a black beard and long hair singing with a similar looking man behind him playing piano. He was singing something about lost keys. It almost made Evelyn laugh.

"You can buy a book if you want!" he said smiling "Here is ten pounds, you pick something and I'll get us something to eat."

Ten pounds? She wasn't sure how much that was. She took the single piece of paper from Michael and began to scan the shelves until she found a book she liked the look of. It had a simple cover with large white letters saying, 'Virginia Andrews' at the top and at the bottom in smaller letters 'Flowers in the Attic'. In-between the two texts was a picture of a girl with long mousy hair and a simple blue dress in front of a dark hillside. There was a sticker saying £8 on it. She took it over to the checkout and hoped she had enough.

She was glad to find she did.

"Here you go." Michael said as Evelyn came back to find two mugs of hot tea, a few sachets of sugar and two plates. They each had a slice of sponge cake with a layer of strawberry jam in the middle and a thick layer of cream on the top. They got stuck in. Michael devoured his in a matter of seconds leaving a creamy moustache around his mouth.

The two musicians finished their song and everyone began to clap and applaud them even though they were utterly terrible.

"You could do better than them." Evelyn said emptying a sachet of sugar into her tea "You should give it a go!"

"I don't know..." he shrugged shyly "What would you give me if I do it?"

"Umm...would a kiss do?" she smirked "And the sense of pride you'll get when the crowd applauds you"

"Ok then!" he said grinning "But I expect to be paid that kiss or I will have to add interest."

"Ok" laughing as he got up and started to make his way to the stage "Michael?"

He turned around almost immediately and came back "Wipe your face." she handed him a napkin and after he wiped his face he made his way through the crowd picked up the guitar that was on the stage and introduced himself.

"Hi! So I don't know any of you and you don't know me...but you really should!" he was looking more at Evelyn than anyone else "so you can probably tell I'm Irish, err... so I'll be singing a song by a very well know London Lass but I'll be tweaking the lyrics a bit, I hope you all enjoy it."

"_I'll be the late night guy you won't recognize,_

_I'm a chameleon I'm always in disguise_

_I'd read your future but it's written in the past,_

_Take a good look might be your last_

_Don't try to show me, cause you don't know me,_

_Stay away!_

_I can be wilder than the wind,_

_119 miles an hour,_

_I'm in a whole other dimension,_

_Dancing doubles on the floor,_

_You think I'm crazy, a little bit hazy,_

_But I'm stone cold sober_

_You're telling me something_

_But there's nothing cheap as words_

_I'm walking away before I do affect the birds_

_Excuse me Mrs I've got other things to do_

_Than to stand here listening to you_

_Stop talking at my face_

_Take a rocket out to space and .._

_Stay away!_

_I can be wilder than the wind_

_119 miles an hour_

_I'm in a whole other dimension,_

_Dancing doubles on the floor_

_You think I'm crazy, a little bit hazy_

_But I'm stone cold .._

_I can be wilder than the wind_

_119 miles an hour_

_I'm in a whole other dimension,_

_Dancing doubles on the floor_

_You think I'm crazy, a little bit hazy_

_But I'm stone cold sober_

_In the madness of the storm,_

_I'm the one to carry on,_

_I don't need no medicine,_

_If you're looking for a cure,_

_Don't be knocking at my door,_

_I'll never let you in_

_Take a rocket out to space_

_And stay out of my place_

_I can be wilder than the wind_

_119 miles an hour_

_I'm in a whole other dimension,_

_Dancing doubles on the floor_

_You think I'm crazy, a little bit hazy_

_But I'm stone cold .._

_I can be wilder than the wind_

_119 miles an hour_

_I'm in a whole other dimension,_

_Dancing doubles on the floor_

_You think I'm crazy, a little bit hazy_

_But I'm stone cold sober"_

He bowed as everyone began to clap and applaud him. Evelyn clapped louder than everyone else and was standing on her feet as he made his way back over towards her. He seemed a lot more confident now, if that was possible. Evelyn went up on her tip toes and went to peck him on the cheek but his face turned and instead her kiss landed on his mouth. Evelyn blushed a peachy pink and before she knew it he was kissing her again.

"I love you." he said after they kissed "you're my starlight that guides me in the night and with out you I'd be lost in this world" stroking her face, he looked at her with those emerald green eyes that melted Evelyn's heart to its core and whispered softly, "God. You have no idea...how important you are to me."

The two finished their teas and Evelyn ate the last of her cake before they left for the train station.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight : Liver Bird

The train ride to Liverpool took forever. Evelyn opened her book and read the first six chapters whilst Michael listened to loud music on a device that he called an 'iPod' and pretended to not understand English when a man asked him to lower the volume. She failed to muffle her laughter. Michael's Polish accent was horrific but the man believed him and went back to his seat muttering something rude under his breath.

Liverpool was a busy city. Although, it's nothing compared to the; lively spirit and hustle and bustle of London. They arrived in the city centre and floods of people were going in every direction. Due to it being December, it was already starting to get dark but after spending two and half hours on a train Michael decided that they needed more food. He bought the two a packet of crisps and a can of Coca Cola as they walked around Liverpool.

Liverpool was a strange place.

Modern buildings made of glass and shiny metals surrounded her almost concaving, then right next door would be a large sandstone building with columns and Latin engraved into it. Evelyn wasn't sure where to look. Whilst they were there they saw a man pretending to be a statue, some street dancers in the shopping centre and an old woman surrounded by Pigeons.

"How long is the ferry trip?" she asked hoping it would be quicker than the train ride.

"Seven hours" his face deep in thought "And thirty minutes...about."

A slight sense of disappointment filled her like a half empty glass of refreshing water. To find out that it was over three times longer than the train journey. It was already three o'clock in the afternoon meaning they wouldn't arrive in Ireland until ten o'clock! Normally she would be home and going to sleep at that time. Normally she would have already been at home. However, Evelyn was looked on the bright side.

Seven hours with Michael didn't sound so bad (It's like heaven on Earth). It could have been a lot worse after all.

The ferry ride was comfortable though she realised that when Michael had said it was expensive he wasn't exaggerating. The ferry had a restaurant and a bar which was where Michael and Evelyn spent most of their time. They managed to find a TV which she was very ecstatic about. She had learnt about televisions in Muggle Studies- she knew it was an entertainment device.

"Can we just watch the news?" Michael asked with a curious manner "Being away for the last four months and all, I want to know what happened."

So she left him to watch his news program whilst she also caught up with the news. She took out that morning's issue of the Quibbler and began to read about what effects next week's meteor shower will have on Pisces members, an interesting story about a woman who woke up as a horse.

After half an hour Michael's news programme ended and he turned to Evelyn handing her the remote. Worriedly she stared at it for a moment not sure what to do or press. Not sure if it would explode or potentially electrocute her. She randomly typed in three numbers and a documentary about clean houses came on. Michael looked at her a little strangely.

"I know you like to be neat and tidy." he said laughing "But I didn't know you watched shows telling you how to be neat and tidy!"

"I don't!" she said hitting him with the remote "I have never used a television set before..."

"Oh yeah I forgot!" he continued to chuckle "Well, most of it is rubbish anyway. I used to have a TV in my room until Adrian took it away from me. He said it kills brain cells or something."

"I don't think I'm going to like Adrian much..." Evelyn whispered.

"Well he's going to love you!" he said "Your pureblood making you a perfect Witch in his eyes. Your also hard working and smart which he likes. He also seems to think that you're my girlfriend out of sympathy."

"Sympathy?" she gasped ferociously.

"He thinks because I am stupid, immature and muggleborn a girl like you could never really like me." he sounded a little irritated, like he always did when he talked about Adrian "I think he is just jealous that his kids likes me better than him."

"I hope I don't sound rude but..." she started "...if Adrian thinks being pureblood is good and Muggles are inferior and everything, why did he marry your mum?"

Michael had to think for a moment before answering.

"I have thought about it a lot," he said "and honestly? I have no idea. Maybe he does actually love her but if so he doesn't treat her that way. My mum deserves a lot better than him. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for everything his money has done. It's given us a good home and a nice lifestyle. My mum's has even been able to go back to school and get an education; she's hoping to become a nurse. But we could have managed without him you know?"

Evelyn buried her head into his shoulder. He still smelt faintly of grass but he mostly smelt of cheese and onion crisps.

Part of Evelyn hoped that she didn't get on with Adrian just because Michael didn't.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine : Good Morning

There was no authors note last time because the editor on in my control panel wasn't working. Just want to thank my wonderful editor again and I hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The ferry finally stopped and the pair got off in Dublin only to get into a taxi for a two hour long car journey. They wouldn't be getting to Michael's until after midnight. Evelyn sat in her seat whilst Michael shoved their bags in to the boot of the car. Evelyn was relieved to find that there the hot air from the radiator heating the inside of the taxi. Michael slammed the door shut behind him and began to talk to the driver.<p>

"Silver Birch Farm please?" he said to the driver.

"Where abouts is it?" the driver asked turning around.

"Do you know Edenderry?" Michael asked before the driver nodded "Well if you go down St Mary's Road and into Killane there's a road you go down, I'll guide you from there."

"Alright." the driver said as the taxi began to move into the busy roads of Dublin. Michael buckled his seat belt and pulled Evelyn closer to him. She snuggled into him, surprised by how warm he was. She decided considering it would take two hours, it would be ok to have a small nap.

However, when Evelyn's eyes fluttered open she found she wasn't in the taxi anymore and Michael was gone. The room she was in was simple with cream walls and a white chair rail. A magnolia chest of drawers sat opposite her beside a door made from the same painted- milky white wood. She was lying on one of the two beds in the room while her bags were placed on the other. She got up and went to the window behind her bed. Suprised, she saw the morning Sun lazily illuminate the minimalistic room with a warm smile. Quickly, she got changed and pulled on a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a coral red cardigan.

When she opened the door she was shocked to find a little girl rush inside. The girl was small with long blonde hair and big brown eyes. She wore a pink tutu, white tights and pair of purple fairy wings. The little girl dived under the bed that Evelyn had been sleeping on. Evelyn was a little confused but couldn't help giggling.

"Erica!" Michael's voice came from down the hall "When I find you I'll-"

He stopped when he saw Evelyn and he smiled at her. His hair was a mess of curls and his nose was bright red. He was also wearing lipstick.

"So you're awake then?" he said hugging her quite awkwardly.

"And your... a drag queen?" she asked as she noticed he also had neon pink blusher on his cheeks.

"No!" he exclaimed as he began pathetically trying to wipe the makeup off with the back of his sleeve "Erica thought it would be funny to do this to me while I was sleeping. When I find her I'm going to tickle her so much she'll have sore sides!"

"She's under the bed..." Evelyn whispered to him with stifled giggles as she gazes upon Michael.

She thought to herself "He actually looks quite pretty as a girl!" while failing to cover up the muffled laughter.

Michael slowly began to tip toe over to the bed before he dived under and tried to grab her. Erica slipped out from the other side however and darted out of the room. Michael looked like he was stuck as he kicked his legs around in the air.

"Want some help?" Evelyn asked before she heard a bang from under the bed and a few swear words from Michael.

"Yes please..." he whimpered in pain. Evelyn pulled him out from his legs and when he stood up she could see he had a large red mark on his forehead "I'll get her later. Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, not yet." she said smiling

"Great, neither have I!" he said "Right come on."

"Don't you want to get the makeup off first?" Evelyn asked cheekily.

"It can wait; my stomach needs my attention first."

In the kitchen there was a tall woman with long, glossy, ebony hair that fluttered in the breeze from the kitchen while she was frying eggs in a pan. She was very beautiful with dark almond green eyes, a pale porcelain complexion and rosy pink lips. Michael crept up behind her and kissed her on the cheek, surprisingly he was the same height as her. He left a red lipstick stain on her cheek.

"What the hell are you wearing?" she asked him in her soft Irish drawl, like Evelyn she was giggling.

"Do you like my new look?" he said twirling around and pouting his lips "I think I look quite sexy"

"I think you look daft," the woman replied in fits of hysterics "take it off!"

"I've tried." he sulked sitting down at the breakfast bar "Besides. I thought you found pretty boys attractive."

"What makes you think that?" she said turning around and placing the eggs on a plate along with baked beans and two pieces of hot, buttery golden toast which Michael immediately began to shove into his mouth.

"You married one?" he said "You seriously don't think I'm sexy? She thinks I'm sexy!"

Michael was pointing at Evelyn which immediately caused her to blush. She wasn't sure what to say to that. She didn't have to however because it was the ebony haired woman who spoke next.

"If he starts giving you too much cheek then just hit him." she began to wash her hands in the sink "I'm Nancy by the way, the poor woman that has had to look after him all of his life. Tuck in love, I made it for you." She flashed a Hollywood smile at her, as Evelyn stood there speechless.

Evelyn sat down beside Michael and looked at the large breakfast. It was so much bigger than what she usually had. "Thank you!" she managed to pronounce as she began to pile baked beans onto her piece of toast.

"Well, we've heard a lot about you." she said starting to wash some dishes "We are blessed with a letter from Michael so often and every letter we've had has been about you and how smart you or how funny you are."

"I'm sure I sent you a letter which wasn't about her?" spoke Michael accusingly through a mouthful of beans. "Oh yeah I did! I sent you one asking if you could send me some money!"

"Doesn't count!" Nancy shouted over her shoulder "We later found out that that money was to buy a Christmas present for Evelyn."

"Yes but I didn't tell you that in the letter so it doesn't count, so I win!" he said throwing his arms into the air "Right, you might want to grab a coat, I have a surprise for you."

Evelyn wasn't expecting a surprise.

They had only been there for a few hours and already there was a surprise.


	30. Chapter Thirty : Winter Wonderland

So we are nearing the end now, I hope you all like this chapter I worked very hard, Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Michael grabbed a backpack and led Evelyn through the back of the farm. Soon Evelyn understood what Michael had said about ducks. A small pond was filled with the feathered creatures, and all around them were more ducks nesting. Several chickens roamed around freely and scurried away from the pair. Evelyn also noticed a small pathway leading down towards a white building. When Evelyn asked what it was, Michael explained that they were stables and his mum taught riding lessons. She also found out that Erica could ride horses and was, apparently, very good at it.<p>

Michael led her out of a small, wooden gate and through fields and fields of the green freshly cut grass of the countryside. Everything she saw was breathtaking. She even managed to spot several rabbits scampering around in the long grass. Despite the cold wind that stung against Evelyn's soft supple skin, she found the walk rather pleasant and made her feel a sense of serenity. It was so peaceful out there. She was feeling very envious of Michael at that point.

Evelyn lived in the city centre. It was never as peaceful as it was in Ireland. All through the night: cars, buses and motorbikes would zoom around outside, with their droning, groaning, moaning engines fill the night's hair with toxic fumes and black debris.

Then there were the drunken people on a Saturday night who didn't care that some people might be trying to sleep and would laugh, cry and shout, even sing cheesy love songs out of tune.

Evelyn would come home from Hogwarts to all of that noise.

It took a while to re-adjust to the noise. After a while, you stop noticing it.

The sky was bleak with not even a patch of blue in the sky. It almost looked white. Every now and then saw the black silhouette of a bird that would fly overhead as it made its way back to the warmth and safety of its cosy nest, possibly carrying food for its chicks or something warm to blanket its nest. Evelyn shivered as the wind slowly travelled down her spine. She despised the cold, but she thought it was better to be too cold than too hot. When she felt too hot, she would feel sick and sweaty and would have a lot of difficulty cooling down and begin to hyperventilate, whereas when she was cold, she would snuggle up in front of the warm hearth with a hot, steaming mug of tea and a snugly, woolly, lovely blanket wrapped around her.

Despite the bitter harsh winds, winter was a beautiful, mystical season. Everything is covered in frosty, silver layers of thick snow and ice, icicles would hang from the roof of houses and even nastiest of spider webs would sparkle like interweaved diamonds in the misty air. The winter made everything look magical and glittery like it had been touched by Jack Frost. Another wonderful thing about winter was Christmas. It was possibly her favourite holiday of the year. She had bought Michael a present but she had also made her own gift for him. She had spent a lot of time on it but was slightly afraid that he wouldn't like it. She had spent far too much time on it however to not give it to him. It had taken her about four weeks and now it was finally finished. She was actually quite proud of herself.

Michael continued to lead them through fields and thick layers of icy scenery until one of the most beautiful sights met Evelyn's eyes. A large hillside covered in heather was the first thing she saw. Little balls of white, fluffy sheep were dotted around the hill grazing on grass. Then she saw a voluminous forest of Conifer trees at the foot of the hill. It looked like an enchanted fairytale wood. In front of the conifers were long blades of grass with bright pink foxgloves and tiny violets hidden in the depth among it. Then there was a large, dark, glistening lake. With the strong wind, Evelyn expected the lake to be choppy with waves but instead it was almost complete still with only a few ripples breaking the smooth surface. Separating them from this serene lake was a small stone wall that reached up to about Evelyn's knees.

When she glanced over the stone wall she was delighted to see white and peach water lilies were floating near it. Evelyn sat gently on the wall, glad to give her feet a break after the extremely long walk. She might have enjoyed it but her feet certainly hadn't... still, they would live.

"It's so pretty here." Evelyn said glancing over at the hillside with awe "Is this the surprise?"

"Nearly." he said winking and taking his backpack off and rummaging through it. After a while his hand emerged from the bag holding something that had been wrapped in a lot of bubble wrap. After removing the bubble wrap he revealed a small, glass phial that seemed to be filled with snow. He smiled at Evelyn as he leaned over the wall "Watch this."

Uncapping the phial, little by little he poured the snow into the lake.

Despite appearing like snow it behaved like water and splashed into the water without any hesitation. Silver swirls appeared on the water's surface and before her very eyes, Evelyn watched with wide intriguing eyes as the lake froze right in front of her. It swept over the entire lake freezing everything in its place. Luckily there were no ducks in the lake, though she wondered about the fish. It was beautiful. The water lilies had crystallised into colourful jewels and sparkled intensely.

"How did you-"Evelyn stuttered with amazement. She hadn't seen a potion like that before and was sure that it would take a lot of skill to brew. Despite loving Michael, she doubted that he was good enough at potions to produce something like this.

"It wasn't me." he said smiling "Our Caleb is an apothecary; I got him to make it for me. In return I had to clean his shop for him. It was worth it to see the look on your face!" he continued to look at her in adoration as she sat star struck at the transformation of the lake.

"Thank you!" she said feeling speechless "This is the best surprise ever!"

"Oh! But it's only just started." he said going back into his bag "Whilst you were sleeping, I checked what size shoe you were and got my mum to buy these."

He was holding a pair of beautiful white ice skates with blue lining and the Ravenclaw crest embedded on the outsides of the skate.

"Oh. Michael. You shouldn't have, this is just... lovely! Thank you so much." Tears of happiness began to roll down her delicate cheeks; Michael gently wiped them and embraced her tightly.

"Come on, you little softie!" They both began to giggle.

When the two got their skates laced up, they sat on the wall ready to go. The ice was very slippery and Evelyn didn't want to rush out onto the ice and fall over. Michael's warm hands were wrapped around hers.

"You ready?" He asked her, a little impatient with excitement.

"I haven't done this in a while," she said with a tinge of nervousness "I might not be very good"

"Well I'm no professional!" he said "You'll probably be better than me. And even if you fall, I'll be there to catch you, for I my dear, am your knight and shining armour... with slightly pink skates which wasn't my fault! It was Mum's" he added quickly with guilt as a surge of bright red, blushed his cheeks. Evelyn went into fits of hysterics as she looked down, a part of her began to doubt him a little since seeing him with the make-up earlier in the morn.

That made her feels a little more confident.

The two stood up; eventually they made their way through the lilies and into the open ice. They both started a little wobbly with the occasional slip, but they supported each other and stopped each other from falling. Michael's arm was wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her closer into him whilst her arm had wormed around his skinny waist.

She didn't feel the cold. She actually felt quite warm protected by Michael and his coat as they skated around. Eventually it was all coming back to Evelyn. She used to go ice skating when she was little and although she was never amazing she used to be quite good. But when she started Hogwarts, she had no time for the sport.

"Let me try this." she said as she skated out a little on her own. She picked up speed and then after a few seconds lifted her leg up and began to spin. She pulled her arms into her chest and stared up to the sky. She hadn't felt this good in a long time. She felt so blissful, liberated, and alive. Then her foot slipped and she fell down.

She heard a crack.

Her ankle was throbbing and within seconds Michael was by her side.

"Are you okay? What happened?" he said stopping and kneeling beside her.

"I think I sprained my ankle." she said holding her sock covered foot. It was hurting terribly but she didn't want Michael to know. She was enjoying herself out on the lake with Michael and she didn't want to leave yet. "Can you get up?"

"I think so." Michael helped to pull her up but when Evelyn applied a little pressure to her foot she yelped out in pain and almost fell back down again. Luckily Michael was there to grab her.

"Let's get you home."

When they got back to the wall Michael helped take off her skates and put her shoes back on. He hadn't thought to bring any first aid with him. "Let's get you home." and before Evelyn knew it Michael had thrown the bag on his back and was delicately picking Evelyn up.

"What are you doing?" she asked a little shocked by suddenly being lifted off the ground.

"Well you can't walk back can you?" he said "So I'm going to carry you!"

Evelyn didn't protest. Instead she snuggled closer into him and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. He smiled before kissing her back and began to walk back towards the farm, as the soft pink sunset began to fall behind them.


	31. Chapter Thirty One : The Doctor Will See

Right my bum is numb...so enjoy:)

* * *

><p>She felt a little dramatic getting carried back to the farm. After all she had only sprained her ankle. But despite offering to walk, Michael insisted on carrying her. Granted, Evelyn didn't really argue, she did like being held by Michael, but she knew when she got back everyone would be looking at her thinking something terrible had happened.<p>

"Oh my gosh!" Nancy exclaimed in sheer shock and horror dropping her laundry and rushing over to Michael and Evelyn who had just come through the kitchen door "What happened? You were only out an hour!"

Just like she had expected. Nancy believed something terrible had happened!

Really it was a very minor injury and everyone was panicking over nothing. Michael eased her onto a chair before replaying the story to his mother. Nancy gave Evelyn the same look that her own mother gave her when she was sick or hurt.

"Aww," she said turning to Evelyn "you poor dear, I'll make you a cup of nice, hot chocolate with extra (vegetarian) marshmellow with cream and sprinkled! Michael you had better take her to Adrian!"

"No! I am not going to ask _him _for help!" He said folding his arms over his chest, hugging, puffing and pouting like a spoilt brat "She said it was only a sprain and I actually know the spell to fix that."

"Firstly, the last time you attempted that spell you ended up causing further damage or do you not remember what happened to Nigel's finger?" she said waving a spoon at him.

"What happened?" Evelyn asked a little nervously "Who's Nigel?"

Michael squirmed uncomfortably, shuffling from his left foot to his right. His face was a mixture of guilt and anger and it made Evelyn feel a little sad. She didn't like seeing Michael unhappy, it broke her heart to see anyone, make him feel like that.

He had such a beautiful smile and when it wasn't there his entire face seemed to change to a much darker one.

"Nigel was a boy on the Slytherin Quidditch team." he squirmed looking even more uncomfortable "Basically; in a match I broke his finger so I tried to fix it. But...the spell went wrong and I accidently severed his finger off. It's ok! They fixed it! But that was two years ago mum, I'm better now!"

"Your school grades say otherwise." his mum muttered "But anyway, secondly he is a doctor so he will probably be able to heal her faster. And if you cared about Evelyn at all you would want her to get back to her full health as soon as possible!"

Michael's face softened.

He looked over at Evelyn then back at his mum who was pulling mugs out of the cupboards and adding cocoa powder to them.

"Okay..." he mumbled quietly in defeat "I'll take her."

...

Evelyn was outside of Adrian's office, leaning against Michael for support. When he finally opened the door a middle aged man with gelled black hair, olive skin and dark grey eyes stood in front of them wearing a black pin striped suit. He gestured them into the room. His office was lime green with a white plastic book case, white sofa and a small white desk. A very clinical feel, nothing to comfort a soul. Michael placed Evelyn onto the sofa as gently as possible.

"Right." Adrian said sitting at his desk "Michael leave!"

"What?" Michael said looking angry already "She's my girlfriend!"

"And this is my house." Adrian said turning around "So you will do as I say and leave."

Michael turned and left, slamming the door hard behind him. Evelyn was starting to see why Michael didn't like him. Adrian seemed quite rude and pompous in Evelyn's opinion and seemed to push Michael around. It didn't seem fair at all and was surprised how Michael controlled himself.

"Very sorry about him." Adrian smiled turning around to face Evelyn "Right now let's see your leg."

Evelyn's ankle had swelled up like a balloon and from her ankle to her toes was purple with bruising. It looked slightly deformed. In fact, Evelyn thought it didn't look like a human foot at all. It looked like something that would belong to an alien.

"It seems that you have broken your ankle." he said making some notes "This is really simple."

Adrian got up and went to a cupboard on the other side of the room. He opened the doors to reveals many shelves filled with coloured bottles and strange liquids. He pulled out a white bottle with the top shaped like a ribcage and a lid in the shape of a human skull.

"50 ml of this everyday for about a week and you should be walking again." he said handing her the bottle "Now I've wanted to talk to you for a while now."

Evelyn was confused. What could Adrian possibly have to say to Evelyn? He already knew she was dating Michael and he already knew that Michael had been getting tutored by her.

What else could he need to know?

"Firstly, from what I have heard you sound like a very intelligent young woman with a bright future ahead of you?" he interrogated Evelyn slightly making her feel quite uncomfortable "What are your plans for the future?"

"I'm not entirely sure..." she hesitated thinking of the careers she would like "I've considered a few careers in the past, the one I have looked into recently is owl training, but I'm more focused on getting good grades so when I do decide what I want to be, there will be nothing to stop me!"

"Well," he said nodding "that's very good, but Michael's ambition is to be either a professional quidditch player or an auror. Now let's face facts, he is never going to be an auror. He doesn't have the common sense for starters! The chances of him becoming a quidditch player are very slim considering the amount of people who try out each year. I believe he'll be lucky to work as a cleaner with the grades he is getting!" he chuckled horribly, every breath he took felt like nails running down a chalk board. Evelyn gritted her teeth.

She was absolutey disgusted by this vile monstrosity of a man and his bitter, arrogant, untrue words; that were like daggers to her heart. Michael might not be Adrian's biological son but he should still be supporting and encouraging him to do well in school- not put him down and criticise him. Michael was young and still had enough time to get the grades he needed to be an auror and he was certainly talented enough to play for any quidditch team. What Adrian was saying was utter nonsense.

"Now, a bright young witch like you should be setting your standard a little higher. Perhaps someone who is gaining the same grades as you." his eyes lighting up as he continued his drivel "Besides, you obviously don't love him. You're too young to understand what love is at that age. I know why you're dating him. I understand, you feel sorry for him. Poor Michael, dumb little muggleborn. You're a pureblood, you don't need him!"

"I don't think I need your advice on who and what sort of person I should be dating. It has nothing to do with you!" she said furious with him "I don't care what Michael's blood status is or what grades he has. He is amazing, compassionate, determined and kind. He is brave and the funniest person I know. You have no idea just how brilliant Michael is. And you? Look at you. I think you're pathetic. He is so much better than you and he always will be."

Evelyn got up and stormed out of the room with a face like thunder before turning around at Adrian and adding "Oh, and I know plenty about love."

Slamming the door firmly shut, she left the echoes of the argument travelling, lost in the hallway.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two : Something New

Right so in the last chapter when I said stormed out - I meant hopped. But anyways...enjoy:)

* * *

><p>Michael was waiting in the hall when she came out. He didn't look happy and when he saw her he seemed to have got worse. She had tried to keep the anger off her face but apparently she hadn't tried hard enough.<p>

"What happened?" he asked, shouting "What did that prick say to you?"

"Nothing." she said moving past him "I want to just forget about it and move on."

"What did he say?"

Evelyn really didn't want to tell Michael. She didn't want to upset him or make him angrier. Michael already knew that Adrian didn't particularly like him but she wasn't sure if he knew exactly what Adrian thought of him. She decided she could tell him one thing though.

"He said that I and you are too young to understand love." she crossed her arms over her chest, her face furrowed "He basically said that I don't love you and that I'm too young to be able to love you. He doesn't know anything!"

Michael seemed to have calmed down slightly. He was obviously expecting more and although he hadn't completely returned to his normal self yet, he was slowly getting there.

He looked at Evelyn again, with the same softness in those twinkling green eyes of his that always left Evelyn in a trance, making her melt like the finest luxurious, liquid, dark Belgian chocolate known to mankind. Staring back at them almost made her forget all the troubles in the world, because nothing seemed to have mattered when he was around. He smiled, though it was forced, and placed one arm around Evelyn.

"Come on." he said letting her use him as support "Let's get you that hot chocolate."

Michael helped Evelyn into the living room. The room was decorated beautifully in cream and teal green. The two sat on the leather sofa which was cold from nobody sitting on it. In front of them was a tray with two mugs of steaming hot chocolate, a little bowl of marshmallows and a plate of cheese sandwiches. The two began to eat.

Evelyn was still quite angry with Adrian. She had half expected him to be okay and thought that perhaps Michael simply didn't like him because he was his mum's new husband. But after meeting him Evelyn could understand that his hatred for him was very well deserved. Adrian was a disgusting, horrible and twisted man who she sincerely hoped would never meet again. However, because she was living in his house for the next two week this was an obstacle that couldn't be avoided; there was the possibility that she may even have to speak to the wretched man!

"Evelyn?"

Michael's tone came as quite a surprise. It wasn't angry or filled with loathing hate, but it wasn't happy either. He sounded serious and for Michael that was rare.

Very rare...

He wasn't the serious type. Everything was a joke to him. So Evelyn stopped eating her sandwich immediately and turned to look at him, her mouth agape to see such a shock.

"What Adrian said to you in there, you know it's not true right?" he was looking at his hands rather than her "I know I'm only fifteen, and I know we haven't been friends for very long but... I really don't know what I would do without you. I love you and I don't want you to be with me if you're doing this out of sympathy or something. It wouldn't be fair on you." Tears began to prick his ivory cheeks, "I know you deserve much more than this. I mean look at you? You're even more beautiful than the stars that hang in the sky, you're even more beautiful than the radiant moon! You take my breath away every time you even glance at me! So how can a low life like me, deserve you?"

Evelyn was left startled. "Does he actually think that?" she thought to herself.

She moved over the sofa, ignoring the rush of pain that came when she moved her foot, and placed her arms around him pulling him into a hug.

"You can be silly sometimes you know," she said pulling away from him "I love you so much; there isn't an ounce of doubt in my mind when it comes to this. It's strange how before, for so long, I hated you. But they do say, there is a fine line between love and hate. I have always had strong feelings for you and now...I don't think I could live in a world without you in it, I don't think you realise how amazing you are Michael Mercia. You are more beautiful than the stars that hang in the sky. You are even more beautiful than the radiant moon. And every time you even glance at me you take my breath away. So don't you ever say that you're a low life that doesn't deserve me! You are amazing."

"But you're perfect and I'm-"

Evelyn interrupted him for once. Usually it was him that would interrupt her "Funny, kind, caring, loyal, brave...I think you got mixed up about who is the perfect one!"

"No, I know who the perfect one is." he said smiling "And I know I act like a cocky twat but, I am actually quite far from being perfect. I know I'm not terrible, but perfect? I am not!"

"Then you don't know very much about yourself, do you?" she smiled "I couldn't ask for anyone better than you."

The little space separating them became even smaller as the two moved even closer to each other. Michael's soft lips touched her's. The two both hesitated as if they were taking time to memorize every detail of each other, then their lips parted and began to dance with each other. Whilst his soft, velvety lips spoke love, her's spoke forever. Evelyn felt dizzy from the many emotions flying around her brain, almost as if she was drugged up with love. But she was consumed with one thought.

Him.

He might not believe it, but he was perfect. She had butterflies in her tummy and her palms were sweaty. His cold hand was resting on the back of her neck, tangled in her long hair. The kiss only lasted five seconds at the most, before the two slowly parted leaving the imprint of his lips on Evelyn's and leaving her Light-headed.

For a moment neither of them spoke, they simply looked at each other. His emerald green eyes staring into hers filled with love and admiration.

"Wow." was all that Evelyn could say, she was speechless. She felt on top of the world and nothing, not even Adrian or Jay, could bring her mood down. Everything in that moment had been perfect and she felt sensational.

"Yeah..." he said, seeming to have the same difficulty at finding words as she was. He smiled letting his free hand wrap around her's.

Suddenly, they could hear footsteps and Nancy was in the room carrying a pile of folded laundry. Michael quickly moved away, turning very pink in the face and looking quite embarrassed as his mum suddenly appeared.

"Was I interrupting something?" Nancy asked looking at the two innocently.

"Mum!" Michael said throwing a cushion at her "Get out!"

"I'll come back later." she said smiling and scurrying out of the room.

Evelyn and Michael looked at each other before they broke out in a fit of laughter.

Evelyn knew if it had been her mum that had walked in on them; she too would have turned very pink.


	33. Chapter Thirty Three : Midnight Feast

So the chapter has not been edited this time because I have had to use this chapter as a bribe for a friend - sorry for any mistakes, enjoy:)

* * *

><p>Evelyn was lying in the guest bed. The covers were crisp and cool and Evelyn, despite feeling a little cold, felt very comfortable. She lay with her eyes closed thinking about everything that had happened that day. It had certainly been eventful; first the ice skating, then she broke her foot, then she met the step-father from hell and then she had the kiss from heaven. Overall it wasn't a bad day. It could have been worse.<p>

Evelyn still had a horrible taste in her mouth from the skele-grow she had had to take earlier and her throat was still burning from it. She was sure it could burn through metal. On the good side however, she was already seeing an improvement in her foot. The swelling had gone down considerably and it was less purple.

She was just nodding off when she heard someone fall over just a little outside of the room she was sleeping in. Perhaps it was because she was tired and it was very late at night but Evelyn immediately began to panic. What if it was a burglar? What if it was a murderer? Or even worse, what if it was Adrian?

Evelyn grabbed the first thing she could find to use as a weapon. Unfortunately this just happened to be a shoe. She wasn't sure what harm she could do with a shoe, other than kill a spider. Anything larger than a spider and she was doomed. She slowly crept out into the hall to find someone with their foot stuck in a small, pink dolls car.

"What are you doing?" Evelyn asked the spaghetti haired boy "You're supposed to be asleep"

"Wait until I see Ericka tomorrow!" he said sounding somewhere in between laughing and angry "I've told her not to leave her toys around the place! She drives me mad you know?"

"You're already mad" she said rubbing her eyes "So what are you doing out here?"

"I got hungry" he said beaming up at her "Care to join me on a midnight snack?"

Evelyn thought about it for a moment before remembering she was in Michael's house, not Hogwarts, and they were allowed to go to the kitchen...or at least she thought she was. She guessed if Michael was allowed, she was too.

"Sure" she said smiling and bending down to where Michael was struggling on the floor "Let's free you're foot first though, hey?"

After they had managed to release his foot, they slowly and quietly made their way down to the kitchen. Michael immediately began opening cupboards and grabbing random stuff. Evelyn was a little unsure what she should do. What foods did you take to a midnight feast?

"What should I get?" she asked looking around the kitchen hoping an answer would jump out at them

"Raid the fridge!" he whispered

Evelyn ran over to the large white box in the corner of the room and flung the door open. There was plenty of food though when she looked over at what Michael was grabbing, mainly junk food, there wasn't really anything that she thought was right for a feast. So in the rush of panic she grabbed whatever came to hands.

When they got upstairs they snuck into Michael's room and dropped all of their food on the bed. There was a mountain that Evelyn was sure the two of them wouldn't eat. She took the chance to look around. Michael's room was painted blue though the contents of the room could only really be described as extremely messy. A bomb could explode in his room and it probably would have only made it look tidier.

"Right let's see what we got!" Michael said sounding like an excited child at Christmas "I got us kit kats, snickers, crisps, some rich tea biscuits and, of course, a large bottle of Pepsi!"

Evelyn wasn't entirely sure what some of those foods were but they sounded nice and Michael was certainly excited about them. They were, however, completely different to what Evelyn had brought.

"I got...some cheese...peppers...half a tin of cold beans...bake well tarts and" she struggled to read the label on the large white box "Vanilla ice cream"

"Peppers?" he said looking confused "Why bring vegetables to a midnight feast?"

"I, er, panicked"

Michael simply laughed before the two of them began to slowly devour the pile of food. There wasn't as much as she had originally thought. It seemed a lot more at the start than there really was. After about ten minutes in silence, Evelyn finally asked Michael a question. It had been something she had wanted to ask for a long time.

"Michael?" his curly haired head shot up "Who was you're real dad?"

Michael seemed to get a little tense. He stiffened slightly and stopped chewing. Evelyn immediately felt bad. He mustn't have wanted to talk about it.

"I'm sorry, just pretend I never asked" she said taking a bit out of a tart

"No, it's okay I just...haven't spoke about him for a while" he said staring at his ceiling "My dad was, well I can't actually remember him. My mum says he was the bravest man she had ever met...and the funniest. He apparently had a really contagious laugh and despite acting silly, he was actually really kind. He was, er, a bit of a daredevil. He and my mum fell in love quite young, got married quickly and she became pregnant with me. But dad...he got in a car accident. He suffered extensive head trauma or something, mum never really explained. She always gets choked up when I ask so..."

Evelyn felt really bad for asking about it now. She wasn't sure what to do, did she hug him? Or would that be awkward?

"Are you okay?" She asked feeling quite stupid for asking it

"I am...I wish I had known him though" he said sounding quite sad "Mum says I'm a lot like him"

"He does sound a lot like you" she said smiling kindly

"That's enough about me" he said quickly changing the subject "Are you coming to the party on Boxing Day?"

This party that Evelyn had been invited to be the party that Michael went to every year with his family. Evelyn felt quite proud that she had been invited to the event. She was looking forward to seeing Michael dance. She wasn't sure if he was a good dancer or not, but she couldn't really imagine him taking it very seriously.

"Good" he said lying back into his pillows "Because I know you would look stunning in a dress"


	34. Chapter Thirty Four : Gift Wrapped

So I hope you all enjoy this! Just thought I would use this chance to say that I am really excited about a new fanfiction coming soon! My firend is writing it and I can't wait to see what she's wrote! Until then, enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Time at Michael's house went by quicker than Evelyn had expected. One moment it was her first day there then before she knew it, she was waking up on Christmas morning. It had all gone by horribly too quick, she had wanted her time with Michael to last forever. She only had a week left before they returned to Hogwarts. Even though at Hogwarts they spent so much time together, it wasn't as much time as she would like to spend with him.<p>

At first when she woke up that Saturday morning, she had completely forgotten that it was Christmas morning. That was until she heard Ericka's excited giggles and laughter as she excitedly ran down the stairs. Several more sets of footsteps passed by her room before she heard a light knocking on her door.

"Come in." she managed as she yawned.

"Merry Christmas!" Michael said popping around the doorframe "So...you ready to open your present sleepy head?"

That was enough to give Evelyn the energy to pull herself out of her bed and pull her dressing gown on. Then she pulled out a small, rectangular shaped box wrapped in silver paper. She hadn't trusted Michael enough to stick her present for him under the tree. She had a sneaky suspicion that he would have snuck down and opened it in the dead of night.

"Why can't I open it?" he said trying to slip it out of her fingers.

"You're so impatient!" she said smiling and keeping the present out of his grasp "I want us to open them at the same time."

"Okay," he said smiling before leaning over to her "Can I at least have my Christmas kiss now?"

She smiled before leaning up on the tips of her toes so he could kiss her.

"Right come on then, or do you not want your present?" She said waving her rectangular present in front of him.

"One day I will be the one who teases you and you won't like it." He said kissing her on the forehead "Beat you downstairs!"

Michael and Evelyn watched as Ericka excitedly tore open each of her presents and began dancing around happily after discovering the contents of each of them. Then it came to the point where Michael and Evelyn were opening theirs.

"Ready?" she said holding the present that Michael had bought her and wrapped in gold paper "When I say go."

"Actually," he said smiling "Could you open you're present first? I want to see your face when you see it."

Evelyn was surprised. Michael had been so eager to open and see his present before and now he was happy to wait just to see what Evelyn thought of the gift he had bought her. It was long, thin and rectangular shaped with a delicate silver bow that contrasted beautifully against the gold. Evelyn began to carefully unwrap the paper, trying to tear the paper as little as she possible.

Inside was a box that Evelyn could undoubtedly tell was from a jewellery store. It had the same sort of design most jewellery boxes had. She carefully pulled back the lid and let her jaw drop in absolute awe. Sitting happily in the box was a golden chain and oval shaped locket. There was a ring of leaves surrounding the edge of the locket and in the centre was a little, golden owl perched on a branch. Evelyn delicately opened it to find a picture of Michael on one side and a picture of Evelyn on the other. The picture was around two years old and was of her sitting in a sunny park.

"I hope you don't mind but..." he said slowly wrapping one of his arms around her. "I sent a letter to your mum asking her for a picture and she sent me this"

"I love it!" she said flinging her arms around him and landing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, now open yours!"

Michael began to open his, tearing the paper a little more than Evelyn had but it was clearly noticeable that he was trying hard not to. When he came to the large, polished wood box, he looked up at her confused before flipping the gold latch and opening and opening it.

"Oh wow!" he said smiling broadly. "Is this was I think it is?"

"It's your own snitch!" she said sounding almost as excited as he was. "I know you're not as seeker but I thought that you-"

"THANK YOU!" he said almost tackling her to the sofa before showering her with kisses. "I love you! You are amazing! I love you!"

Evelyn giggled as he continued to kiss her.

"Michael!" she managed to splutter in between giggles.

"Michael! Please, no public displays of affection." Adrian said with a disgusted tone. "You can do that in private."

Adrian could put a dampener on any good situation. Although he had stopped kissing her, he didn't seem that affected by Adrian today. The hellish stepfather had not succeeded in destroying Michael's good mood.

"I really do love you, you know," He said leaving her alone. "and it's so hard not to kiss you when you are sitting there all pretty and perfect. There is, however, only one other person in the world I would consider dating but their already dating someone ten time better than me."

"Who?" Evelyn said feeling a little worried.

"Myself of course, I mean come on! Who wouldn't want to date me?" he said grinning and lifting his bicep up to his mouth where he kissed it proudly. "You can look but you can't touch!"

Evelyn simply giggled before she took her necklace out of it box and carefully placed it around her neck. The metal felt cold against her warm skin but in a pleasant way. She stood up and did a little twirl for Michael. Granted the necklace would have looked a lot better without the frizzy morning hair and reindeer pyjamas, but Michael didn't seem to really care about what she was wearing.

"You look stunning," he said, his eyes misty from admiration. "Don't ever change."


	35. Chapter Thirty Five : The Only Exception

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Christmas day passed by quicker than a blinking eye. One moment Evelyn was opening her present with Michael in the morning then the next she was kissing him good night. Now, she was alone in the guest room getting dressed for the party. She was just inspecting her reflection in the mirror before she left.<p>

Her hair had been placed in barrel curls and pinned up with silver, flower shaped clips. Simple lily earring shone from her ears, making little rainbows where the light would catch the diamond centres. The dress just reached her knees and the lower half had a black veil with an intricate floral design of roses and daisies. Through the sheer fabric, the royal blue silk fabric could be seen, shimmering in the light. Separating the lace from the silk was a black, velvet ribbon.

Around her neck, the owl locket that Michael had given her hung. She smiled brightly as she stroked the feathers that had been engraved into the metal. There couldn't have been a more perfect present that Michael could have gotten her. In the mirrors reflection she saw someone poking their head around the door frame.

It was noticeable that Michaels had attempted to brush his hair and as he walked into the room with his eyes tightly closed that wasn't the only thing that Evelyn noticed about him. He wore a black suit with a crisp white shirt and ruby red waistcoat. A striped scarlet and maroon tie was hanging loosely around his neck and out of his top pocket, a red handkerchief was visible.

"Is it safe to open my eyes?" he said walking into the wardrobe

"You're safe!" she said moving over to him "Let me fix your tie"

"And I thought you was beautiful before" he said smiling at her "Now you're...you're just stunning"

Evelyn blushed. Despite the fact that Michael paid her compliments practically every day, she still hadn't got used to them. She still didn't believe them. But at that moment, standing with Michael, she felt amazing. She smiled up at him brightly.

"Who's coming to the party tonight?" she said finishing his tie

"Ah! Surprise little Ravenclaw!" he said striding over to the mirror before posing "A surprise that you will very shortly find out"

Evelyn tried to think who Michael would invite. She knew that normally it was Jay and Shelby but after the fall out Evelyn seriously doubted that Michael was inviting Jay. Shelby was still probably on the guest list. But who else?

"Shall we go?" Michael said linking his arm around hers before they headed out of the guest room, down the stairs where the party was already in full swing. The downstairs had been decorated in silvers and gold's with a large bronze evergreen in the centre of the hall. Evelyn wondered how they had managed to set everything up in the last hour but then realised that Adrian's magic probably helped out a little.

The living room had been converted into a buffet room with a huge table piled high with food. In the kitchen there was about ten hot and rushed staff that Adrian had hired, running around the kitchen in black aprons. The only room that remained unchanged was Adrian's office which was locked to keep away prying eyes. Though Evelyn couldn't understand why someone would be rooting through doctors papers.

Michael led Evelyn out into the back garden where a large white tent that had been put up with silver painted chairs inside. There was a large space in the centre for dancing and a stage stood with a live band. At the microphone, a tall black woman with long braids and a beautiful sea green dress stood singing some Irish song. It was in Gaelic so Evelyn didn't have a clue what any of it meant.

A bright flashing light burst into her face, temporarily blinding her. Little dots of colour impaired her vision but she was able to see a very excited Nancy holding a camera. It was one of the tiny, silver ones Muggles used.

"I'll be right back" Michael said leaving Evelyn before heading over to the stage

Nancy looked stunning. Her black hair had been curled and little diamantes had been woven into it. She wore a snow white dress with little pearls all over the bodice. She looked like a fairy princess. She was pressing all sorts of buttons on her little camera, smiling brilliantly at each of her pictures. Then a golden sleeve wormed its way around her waist. Adrian wore a gold suit and he looked strangely smug, like he knew something everyone else didn't.

"Hello Evelyn" he said smiling "I trust you are enjoying yourself, where is Michael? Have you left him?"

"Actually" Evelyn didn't try concealing the venom in her voice "He just left for a moment, he'll be back any time soon"

"Ah" he said sounding a little disappointed "I still believe you are making a very grave mistake, that boy could be the death of you"

"I'm sure I can look after myself" she said not breaking eye contact with him "And Michael won't let anything happen to me"

"Oh yes" he said, smiling sinisterly "Michael will _always _be there to save the day"

Nancy oblivious to what was going on smiled before leaning over and hugging Evelyn.

"Don't look now but I think you're prince charming is coming back" she said giggling, Evelyn began to wonder how much Nancy had had to drink "Go on, have fun"

The song came to an end and another, slower one began. Michael made his way through the crowd effortlessly towards Evelyn, easily cutting through the dancers. He walked up to Evelyn before bowing.

"Can I have this dance?" he said grinning before taking her by the hand and leading her to the dance floor.

'_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry  
>and curse at the wind<br>He broke his own heart and I watched  
>as he tried to reassemble it'<em>

"Can you keep a secret?" Michael said after they had made it on the dance floor "I don't really know how to dance"

She smiled "Neither do I"

"The Ravenclaw actually doesn't know something!" he said mocking shocked "This is such a rare occasion"

"You make it sound like I'm a genius"

"That's because you are" he said laughing "Is there anything you don't know?"

"I don't know how to dance" she said grinning

'_And my momma swore that  
>she would never let herself forget<br>and that was the day that I promised  
>I'd never sing of love if it does not exist'<em>

"What is this song?" Evelyn asked as she rested her head on his shoulder "It's so pretty"

"The only exception" he said "It's by a group called Paramore"

"I like it" she whispered

"I thought you would"

'_But darling, you are the only exception  
>you are the only exception<br>you are the only exception  
>you are the only exception'<em>

"I think I'm going to miss you when I go back to Hogwarts" she whispered "It would be so much easier if you were in Ravenclaw too"

"Well, I might not be an eagle but I'm going to be taking on some Ravenclaw advice"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't care what Adrian or anyone else says" he said smiling "I am going to become an Auror and if it means spending more time studying with you than messing around in the common room, so be it! After all, spending more time with you shouldn't be too hard"

"I'm proud of you" she said breathing in his usual scent of grass

"Why? I haven't done anything yet?"

"You haven't given up on your dream! I'm proud of you for that"

'_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul  
>that love never lasts<br>and we've got to find other ways to make it alone  
>or keep a straight face'<em>

"You look so beautiful tonight" he said as he twirled her around

"You always say that"

"I do because it's true" he smiled "But tonight...you could make an angel jealous"

"Can Angels even get jealous?"

"If they saw you they would"

'_And I've always lived like this  
>keeping a comfortable distance<br>and up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness  
>because none of it was ever worth the risk'<em>

"I don't know what I did before you" he said smiling "My life was nothing before you came"

"I'm sure it wasn't nothing"

"It was" he said smiling "Since I met you, things have got better. You're like a good luck charm. Even when you hated me! I might not like Adrian but...I can't deny he makes my mum happy. When you first met me, they seemed only good friends...so much has changed since then"

"But I wasn't the one who caused it"

"But you did! Just knowing you made it happen"

Evelyn giggled "If that's what you want to believe"

'_But you are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception'<em>

"This should be our song" Evelyn said smiling as Michael spun her in another twirl

"Really?" he said smiling "It's a bit of a sad song don't you think?"

"No" she said closing her eyes and inhaling him "It's a happy song"

"If you say so"

'_I've got a tight grip on reality  
>But I can't let go of what's in front of me here<br>I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up  
>Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh'<em>

"I worry that you're just a dream sometimes" she said sadly "If it is, I don't want to ever wake up"

"Why? If you woke up, you could make it real"

"But you might not be real" she said smiling "You might not be there when I open my eyes"

"I'm real! One hundred percent solid perfection"

"Exactly" she said chuckling "Nobody's perfect yet here you are, the exception to the rule. Surely that's enough evidence that this is a dream?"

"Ah but you forget" he said smiling "You are perfect so this must be my dream"

"Either way I don't want to wake up" she said snuggling into his shoulder "I don't want you to go"

'_You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<em>

You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception'<p>

"I won't ever leave you" he said before kissing her "Nothing could tear us apart"

'_And I'm on my way to believing  
>Oh, and I'm on my way to believing'<em>


	36. Chapter Thirty Six : By The Sea

I worked hard on this, I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The first thing Evelyn heard was the sound of the ocean. She knew where she was. Her feet were wet and her head hurt but she knew exactly where she was. It had the same smell, the same atmosphere. She was in her dream again. She opened her eyes and had to blink a few times before she was able to see everything. She was half expecting to find Michael lying down beside her. But when she looked there was no Michael.<p>

She had been left on the cold, wet sand. It was still dark but light was starting to appear on the horizon. She soon realised that it was not a dream. This time it was real, she was actually at this beach. She had always believed that she had imagined this place; she had never been there before. Yet here it was.

She suddenly realised that the light on the horizon had been the dawn breaking. How long had she been gone? She tried to remember what had happened, she was listening to Adrian and Jay and then…someone knocked her out. Now she was here on a strange beach.

She began to pull herself up from the ground but a cold voice from behind scared her and made her fall back down.

"I wouldn't bother if I was you" turning around Evelyn saw Jay "I warned that I would pay you back"

"Jay, what are you on about" her head was pounding and she was having great difficulty understanding what was happening "What's going on?"

"The Circle of Purity doesn't accept blood traitors" he said smiling smugly "Unfortunately Adrian believed you were too young to be judged for your actions, that we should wait until you were seventeen. After you heard our conversation however, we couldn't let you get away. I should thank you for that"

Evelyn was confused but she heard enough from outside Adrian's office to know that she should be wary of Jay. After listening to his conversation with Adrian, Evelyn had realised that the two of them were capable of more than she had originally thought.

"I didn't hear anything" she said slowly getting up from the ground "Now where the hell am I?"

"Well, we can't trust you anymore can we?" he said walking closer "How do we know you're not lying?"

"I only came to get my skele-gro from Adrian" she said trying to sound normal, not wanting Jay to realise she was lying "Why would I eaves drop on you getting told off, as much as it would bring me great pleasure"

"Look, bosses orders but hey! We have plenty of time before the party starts" he said smiling slyly before kicking her and making her fall back to the ground "Take a seat"

Jay checked his wrist watch before turning back to Evelyn smiling broadly. He knew something Evelyn didn't. He had a plan and Evelyn hadn't quite worked it out. Yet.

"Don't worry, you won't be suspense for long" he said snickering "Just a minute to wait"

Evelyn's beautiful dress was wet and her hair had grains of sand mangled into it. Her hair had come undone. Other than her sore head and a tender arm, Evelyn was feeling okay. Physically at least. Mentally she was terrified. Everything that Jay had said to her since she had waked up had leaded her to believe that Jay was going to kill her.

She didn't want to die. Not when her life had only just begun. She had just found love, found friends, she was just beginning to live life to the full and Jay was about to bring it to an abrupt end. It simply wasn't fair. Why was it that some people had such long lives and others were short? Why did Evelyn have to fall in the second category?

"Right! Now the fun begins!" Jay said clapping his hands

Jay took out his wand before pointing his wand up into the cloudy sky before shouting "Periculum!" and sending a jet of red sparks into the air. Evelyn watched him, feeling more confused than ever. Why on earth had he just sent a flare up? Then Jay did something even stranger, he took out a small rectangular device from his pocket. It was something the Muggles called a 'Mobile Telephone'. It made a strange beeping noise.

"Look at that" Jay said smiling brightly "Adrian's just sent me a message, you're knight in shining armour is on his way...didn't take him long did it?"

Now Evelyn understood. She was bait. They were using her to lure Michael over. It was all a trap! Evelyn pulled out her wand and began to use stupefy but he disarmed her before she could even finish. She was defenceless. Jay threw her wand to the floor before making his way over to her.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this" he said crouching down to her face before standing straight again. Jay's foot came flying through the air before it collided with Evelyn's stomach knocking all of the air out of her. He didn't stop. Kick after kick after kick. Jay was relentless. Each kick was harder than the last and he didn't just stick to her stomach. He kicked her in the face, chest and legs too. Evelyn had never felt weaker.

Then Evelyn saw him. Michael was racing towards them on his broom, anger burning in his eyes. He was ready to kill. Evelyn's facial expression must have changed; she must have gave it away. Jay swung around and saw Michael. He ripped his wand out of his pocket and sent a jet of blue light at him knocking him off his broom.

It seemed clear that neither of them was paying much attention to the law about underage magic.

"You get away from her!" Michael said taking out his own wand

"I was just having fun" Jay said laughing

"Michael" Evelyn said spitting out a mouthful of blood "It's a trap! Run!"

If Michael had heard Evelyn's desperate warning he didn't show it. He was pointing his wand at Jay, ready to shoot. It was Jay that made the first move sending a flash of white light which Michael deflected easily. Michael attempted to stupefy Jay but missed. The two continued like this until Jay landed a spell. Michael went flying through the air before landing in the sand making a 'flump' sound.

"That was fun" Jay said walking towards Michael "But now it's time for serious stuff"

Evelyn was trying to get up and help but when she moved a sharp, stabbing pain in her chest. It felt like one or a few of her ribs had been cracked. All of her gums were bleeding and her body felt sore all over. She felt so weak, she helpless.

"Imperio" Jay said before Evelyn screamed

"That's illegal!"

Jay simply snickered "I think it's a little too late to be worrying about the law, don't you?" he turned back to Michael "Right now here are you're orders. Michael you will swim as deep into the ocean as you can then when you have gotten as deep as you can go you will let go of your breath. Do not try to resurface, let you're self drown"

"No!" Evelyn said screaming as tears fell down her face

"I'll deal with you in a moment" Jay said before turning back to Michael "So let's go for a swim, old friend"

Whilst Jay was preoccupied Evelyn forced herself up. She had to push herself through the pain and use all of her energy to get to her wand. She needed to do this. She needed to stop Jay or Michael would be the one paying the price. Evelyn managed to stumble over to her wand as Michael's head dived below the surface.

Evelyn picked up her wand and pointed it at Jay, whose back was facing her. She looked at him, she felt nothing but hatred. "Incarcerous" she whispered as ropes began to tie themselves around Jay's body. He wobbled and fell to the floor, face covered in shock. Evelyn ran over to him and kicked his wand out of his hands before running into the ocean.

She dived under the water, the freezing cold water stinging her skin. She wasn't the greatest swimmer in the world and Michael seemed to have gone quite deep. It was impossible to see in the murky ocean. Then she saw a shadow. It was Michael's body. He had already let go of his breath.

Evelyn got closer and was horrified to see he was already unconscious. Evelyn wrapped her arms around his waist, held him as tight as she could and pointed her wand to upwards to the surface.

"Ascendio" she said as salty water filled her mouth but the spell had worked and the two of them went soaring up towards the surface. Evelyn managed to drag him back to land, Jay had left but that wasn't her greatest worry. She threw Michael onto the sand before trying her best to perform CPR. Tears were falling down her face and her body was screaming at her to get medical help. But Michael was the one that needed help.

"Come on!" she cried as she pushed against his chest "Don't leave me! DONT LEAVE ME!"


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven : Ghost of You

So I got keen readers would have noticed that the chapter has changed slightly and this is because the plot changed slightly, enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Michael's eyes were empty, the cheerful glint that used to make them shine and sparkle was gone. The oceans waters had made his usually warm skin freezing cold and even his hair had deflated into a messy, wet tangle that stuck to his face. Evelyn continued to try and resuscitate him despite knowing it was futile. When she finally stopped she pulled him closer to her and hugged him harder and tighter than she had ever done before, hoping that somehow she'll squeeze the life back into him. Her hot salty tears were camouflaged in the sea water.<p>

"You promised you would never leave me" she whispered to him "Please...please don't leave me! I need you"

Evelyn placed him back on the sand. She pushed all of the hair from his face and closed his eyes. Evelyn sat watching him. She felt responsible, she felt like she had caused his death. She wished she could be the one lying in his place.

Then suddenly he sat up! He was coughing and spluttering as water fell from his mouth and he gasped for air. Evelyn tackled him, pushing him back to the ground. More tears came pouring out of her eyes only this time they were tears of joy. She was hugging him, clinging onto his wet clothing with dear life.

"I thought you had gone!" she said through her tears "I thought you had left me"

"There's nothing on this earth that could keep me away from you" he said hugging her back only he sounded serious "Nothing"

Evelyn guessed if she had just been resuscitated she wouldn't be jolly and over the moon. She was just so relieved to have her Michael back. There was so much that she still wanted to tell Michael. She wanted to take him to meet her parents, to see her house, to go on holiday with him. She wanted to have him with her forever.

"You understand what's happened, right?" he asked, his voice still hoarse "You know what happened to me?"

"Of course" she said not sure why Michael needed her to confirm that she knew "I was so worried! I thought you were dead! I thought...I thought I wasn't ever going to be able to see you again. I can't ever lose you Michael"

Michael looked worried all of a sudden like Evelyn had said the wrong thing. Perhaps he was confused after everything that had happened. It mustn't be the clearest of things to happen to you. Michael stood up and offered his hand out to Evelyn which she immediately took.

"Let's go for a walk"

The beach was surrounded by grassy hillsides and a little gravelled path that lead around the beautiful grasslands. Every so often were a sign that explained the local wildlife and flowers that lived in the area. Evelyn was not paying attention to the signs however. She was staring at Michael, drinking in his appearance. He was like an angel; he almost seemed to be glowing in the early morning light.

"I really need to talk to you" He finally said "I'm not sure how easy it is but I need to tell you. You won't like it but...you need to know"

"Well, start from the top" she said "I promise I won't get mad"

Michael grimaced "I'm not worried about you getting angry"

Evelyn couldn't understand what urgent news Michael might have to tell her. Surely after everything that had happened there wasn't anything to say. But after everything she had been through, she would listen to Michael waffle about the dullest subject in the world and would find it captivating. His survival was a miracle and she would never take him for granted again.

"Start from the top" he said to himself "Firstly, I need to apologise for everything I had done over the years. I never set out to hurt you; I was only having a joke. It's only now that I realise how much of an idiot I had been. If I could go back and change anything in my life it would be that. I wish I could have been your friend rather than your enemy"

"I know" she said snuggling into his wet jacket "I know how sorry you are, you don't need to tell me"

"That's not all though" he said smiling "We haven't been dating for long but I am sure what we have is real. I don't think it could ever be broken. I will never leave you, nothing could ever, ever, keep me away from you. Not heaven or hell could keep us apart"

"I love you" she said "I don't tell you enough but I do and I need you to know that without you...my life is pointless"

They were heading back towards the beach now. Evelyn could see red flashing lights from near the shore. She was curious and wanted to see what was happening but Michael stood in front of her blocking her line of sight.

"I need you to be strong for me" he said as a tear fell from his eye "I don't know what's going to happen now but...but I promise I won't leave you. I could never leave you. You won't always know I'm there but I will be"

"Michael I don't understand"

"I'm dead Evelyn" he said as another tear broke through "Over there is an ambulance and they are loading my body into the back of it"

It hit her like a wave. She crumpled to the ground and everything she had been feeling earlier with the dead Michael in her arms came back at her. Why? She couldn't stop asking herself why. It wasn't fair! How was she still talking to him?

"Hey, I had a good life" he said kneeling beside her and pulling her into a hug "I had more detentions than most of the seventh years! I just need you to do something for me. When you next go past a mirror I want you to look in it and see just how beautiful you really are"

"I'm not going to see you again" she sobbed "Am I?"

"Of course you will" he said hugging her "Before you go to sleep each night thinks of me and I'll be there in your dreams. As long as you remember me I'll never truly be gone"

"I don't want you to go"

"I have to" he said kissing her on the forehead "Goodbye Evelyn, you have been the one for me"


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight : Remember

****I had to, who doesn't love a little fluff? Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Three days earlier -<strong>

It was half past five in the afternoon and Evelyn hadn't seen Michael all day. Caleb had arrived that morning to wish merry Christmas to his family before he travelled to Egypt with his girlfriend. But since Michael's brother had arrived six hours earlier, both Michael and Caleb had vanished. Evelyn had been keeping herself busy by helping Nancy with the housework and playing with Ericka.

Ericka was an extraordinary girl and Michael hadn't been kidding when he had said she was obsessed with unicorns. Evelyn now knew why unicorns where so rare to find, they were all locked in Ericka's bedroom.

"This one is Paula" she said placing a unicorn on the floor "And this one is Jake. Then there is Stacy, Missy, Vinnie, Boo, Daisy, Harry, Rambo, Neil, Tiffany, Pedro, Kiki, Destiny and starlight"

There was a long line of unicorns in front of Evelyn. She was half expecting the army of smiling, fluffy toys to attack her with their sharp horns.

"And that's only the teddy ones, here are my pencil case unicorns" she said running around her room "Millie, Callum, Joey, Fin, Barb, Nina, Taffy, Choo, Bernard, Kong..."

Evelyn felt like she was sitting on Ericka's bed for hours watching her huge collection of unicorns be placed on the floor in front of her. Then finally the door opened, someone had come to save her from the unicorns. Caleb's cheeky smile lively eyes came as one of the greatest reliefs ever.

"Has she been keeping you busy?" he said laughing

"Er, she's been showing her...lovely...unicorns" she said staring at the creepy unicorns that were all staring up at her

"Well, I'm afraid Evelyn has to go Ericka" he said to his little sister "Michael wants her in the stables"

Evelyn didn't need to be told twice. She carefully edged her way around the unicorns and dashed down the stairs. Freedom! She pulled on a coat before opening the front door and heading out into the cold, star filled night. In the summer everywhere would have been bright and filled with sunlight but the winter had made everything dark and shadowy.

As Evelyn got to the stable, she was surprised to find that when she opened the door she was greeted by a thick, red curtain. She pulled it back and her mouth dropped in awe. White feathers covered the floor making it look like snow, in the corner stood a large green Christmas tree with sparkling silver fairy lights. At the top was the most beautiful silver and gold angel Evelyn had ever seen. In the centre of the room was a pile of plumped pillows in various colours and patterns. A small table with the strange box Michael called a 'television' sat onto.

"Boo!" Evelyn jumped almost five foot into the air as Michael had snuck up behind her and scared her. He stood grinning whilst holding several blackest and some packets. "Did I scare you?"

Michael winked at her mischievously before dropping the blankets and food on the floor besides the pillows.

"Where did you get the feathers from?" she asked looking at all the soft, white feathers that had been scattered everywhere

"I live on a farm! We borrowed them from quackers!" he said shocking Evelyn. She had the image of a lonely, bald duck waddling around the farm in the cold winter wind "I'm joking! I robbed Adrian's pillow, right sit down"

Evelyn sat on the pillows, which were extremely comfortable, before Michael came and wrapped a blanket around her. He pressed a few buttons and the screen of the TV lit up. Evelyn cuddled closer into Michael as he wrapped another blanket around the two of them and continued to hug Evelyn.

The film they watched was called the Notebook. Michael didn't seem as interested in it as Evelyn was but he enjoyed watching her. It was a beautiful film about a boy and a girl in love and it had so many parts where Evelyn just wanted to cry.

At the end of the film Evelyn hadn't been able to fight them off any longer. Small tears began to fall down her cheeks as the end credits rolled up the screen. Why did all the best love stories have a sad ending? It simply wasn't fair.

"Why are you crying?" Michael asked wiping the tear tracks away

"Because it wasn't fair" she said feeling embarrassed "Why aren't you crying?"

"Because I'm not a wuss" he said giggling

"You are" she said smiling "A strong man would be able to show his emotions"

"Oh, so you think I'm weak?" he said leaning over before he started to tickle her "Who's weak now?"

Evelyn fell back in a fit of giggles and she tried her best to stop Michaels relentless tickling. She was barely able to breathe because of the laughter and her face was going very red. She stretched her hand out and grabbed a cushion before throwing it into Michaels face.

"Did you just throw a pillow at me?" he said grinning

"No!" she said still grinning as she got up "you were tickling me! I had to"

"You know this is war right? Pillow war!" he said picking up a pillow and chasing Evelyn around the stable. There wasn't that much space so eventually he caught her and the two of them fell back into the pile of soft pillows. Michael lay beside as the two tried to catch their breath back and recover from the fit of giggles. Michael leaned over and picked up a strand of hair that had fell in Evelyn's face before placing it behind her ear.

"Now it's time for your other surprise" he said jumping up with a broad smile "Come little eagle"

Evelyn followed Michael out of the stable to find Caleb...in a tuxedo. Even more surprising was the white Shire horse which was attached to a hay wagon. Caleb was wearing a top hat on his head and bowed to Evelyn as she walked out.

"So, brother...when are you paying me?" Caleb asked

"Later!" he said "Next Christmas maybe"

"As long as you don't forget" Caleb said climbing onto the horse "I don't like wearing these suits you know"

Michael helped Evelyn onto the wagon and after a few moments they began to roll through beautiful Irish countryside. It was freezing but the arm that Michael had draped over her shoulders was warm. Perhaps his warm heart just warmed his whole body.

"Merry Christmas" he whispered into her ear "I can't wait to give you your Christmas present"

"What is it?" she begged "Tell me! Please?"

"Nope" he said tapping his nose "It's a surprise"

"Why do you like surprises so much?"

"I like watching your reaction" he said "It makes me happy to watch the joy spread over your face. It might be cheesy but...yeah"

"It's not cheesy" she said smiling "It's sweet, you're sweet"

"Well, I do try" he said laughing "I'm scared one day you'll come to your senses and I'll have to use Amortenia on you...not that I would ever do that! It was just a joke"

"I know"

Suddenly white flecks began to fall from the air and stuck to Evelyn's hair and Michael's coat. Snow swirled all around them, trapping them in a winter wonderland. It looked like one of the beautiful scenes you would see in snow globes. Michaels hand tilted Evelyn's chin up and as he leaned closer he kissed her. His lips radiated warmth and as Evelyn wrapped her arms around his neck she felt like there couldn't have been a more perfect moment ever.


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine : Hope

Aren't you lot lucky? Two chapters in one day! Well, you would have got the last chapter on friday but there was problems with internet and blah...but anyway here you are my lovelies! Hope you like and enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Evelyn sat in the guest room dressed in a simple, knee length black dress and cardigan. Her hair had been pushed back from her face with a black and grey polka dot hair band. Around her neck hung the cold silver owl that Michael had given her earlier that week. Every second that passed she was hoping desperately that Michael would leap in and tell her that everything had all been a terrible nightmare.<p>

She knew that wasn't happening though. She knew that the next time she would see him he would stiff and cold, lying motionless in his coffin at the front of the church. She was terrified. Michael wasn't supposed to look like that. He was supposed to have rosy, pink cheeks and bright, glittering green eyes.

Evelyn walked across the hall to the bathroom. A large oval mirror with a silver frame hung directly over the sink. Evelyn looked at herself. Michael had asked her to look in and see the beauty that he could see. Evelyn however, didn't see the world like Michael had. When she looked in the mirror she saw an ordinary girl with puffy red eyes and tatty hair. No amazing beauty.

Despite her efforts to try and stay calm until she had some privacy, Evelyn began to ball out tears. They came flowing out like relentless waves. Evelyn wiped her face and used all of her strength to try and stop crying. She began to run the tap and the basin began to fill up with hot steamy water. She splashed some on her face hoping it would hide the fact she had been crying. After all you couldn't see her tears if her whole face was wet.

When she looked up however she almost fell over with shock. The steam that had been filling up the bathroom from the tap had made the mirror misty. But whilst Evelyn's head had been bowed, someone had left a message.

"_The Master bedroom"_

Evelyn was torn. Part of her told her this was her imagination. That lack of sleep and grief was playing tricks with her mind and she wasn't thinking straight. That this was all in her head. But then the other part of her, the less logical part of her, told her something different. It told her it was Michael and she should pay attention to it.

Evelyn turned off the tap and left the bathroom to the Master Bedroom where Nancy and Adrian slept. Evelyn quietly opened the door to find Nancy shakily pouring talking powder onto her arms. Nancy had barely spoken since Michael was pronounced dead. Was this what Michael had wanted her to do? Look after his mum?

Evelyn stood beside her. Nancy sat at an ornate, oak dressing table with many bottles of perfume and facial creams sitting on top. There was also quite a bit of talking powder that Nancy had missed from her arms.

"When he was a little boy he loved talking powder" her voice came out cracked and croaky "He would pour it everywhere, making it snow. He would run up to me with his cheeky grin covered in the stuff. He looked like a cheeky ghost. I would shout at him, tell him he was a bad boy then clean up after him"

Evelyn wasn't sure what to say. What could she say? From where she stood now, Evelyn knew very little about Michael. She didn't know what he had been like as a child. She just knew the Hogwarts Michael.

"But he wasn't a bad boy, he was the best son I could have asked for...what I wouldn't do to have my little boy back now" she began to cry before standing up "I need a moment"

Evelyn watched as she turned left the bedroom and turned towards the bathroom. The poor woman. Evelyn had no idea what it must be like for Nancy. Michael was her son. She had raised him since he was a baby. She had watched him learn to walk, go to school, make and brake friends. She had always been there for him and now he wasn't.

When Evelyn looked back at the dressing table there was another message. The talking powder that had fallen on the table had letters written in it.

"_Wardrobe, bottom drawer"_

Evelyn practically ran towards the wardrobe before yanking open the wooden doors and pulling out the bottom drawer. It was filled with papers. Old shopping lists, receipts and letters. Evelyn sifted through it before finally finding something interesting. At the very back was a box made of stainless steel with a heavy, thick padlock.

It had to be important. Otherwise why would Michael want her to find it? She whipped out her wand from the inside of her stocking and pointed it at the lock.

"Bombarda" before the lock exploded off. Evelyn lifted the lid frantically. She couldn't believe her eyes. The interior walls of the box were lined with purple velvet and sitting in the middle was a shiny gold time turner. It had to be Adrian's; Nancy was a muggle so wouldn't know what one was. She held it up out of the box and stared at in amazement.

The time turner was a miracle. It was the answer to all of her prayers. They were rare and needed government permission to be used but she had no time to request permission and even then she would need Adrian to grant her permission to. She began to turn it. Now she was excited because now she had hoped again. She could go back to before Michael died and make everything okay again.

She was going to bring Michael back.


	40. Chapter Forty : Second Chance

Last chapter! please tell me what you think of it ! Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Evelyn stood in the middle of the master bedroom holding the time turner. She had had to guess how many turns would four days be worth but as time went backwards Evelyn began to feel reassured. She seemed to be going fairly far back and so far hadn't seen any signs that she had gone too far. The time turner spun fast and people, mainly Nancy and Adrian moved around her.<p>

Finally when the time turner stopped spinning, Evelyn found herself alone. She looked out the window, moments ago it had been the morning of Michael's funerals and now the sky was pitch black. Below she could see the back garden decorated how it had been on the night of the party.

She poked her head out of the door, the upstairs was silent. She knew it was highly important that her past self didn't see her. She snook into Ericka's room and stole one of her dress up, genie masks. It was sort of like the masquerade masks women would wear to Venetian galas only this one had pink and gold sequins to decorate it.

Evelyn snook down the stairs in her not-so-brilliant disguise and made her way down to the back garden where the party was in full swing. She needed to work out what had happened and what was yet to happen.

As she stepped out she was surprised to see herself dancing with Michael to The Only Exception. She had knew that she was going back in time and so there would be a past version of herself but it was still very strange seeing herself. She leant against the brick walls of the house and watched happily. Dancing with Michael had been so perfect, back before she knew what was going to happen.

"Don't you think they're perfect for each other?" a voice from beside her said. As Evelyn turned she was surprised to see Kimi. Her black hair had been curled and her purple streaks were now a bright hot pink. She wore an ankle length hot pink tulle dress with a black leather jacket and boots. She looked pretty but punk at the same time. Evelyn didn't recall seeing Kimi at the party originally, she must have been the surprise guest Michael had spoke of "I mean, he's wild and funny and a right laugh and she calms him down and brings the softer side from him. Whilst she hardly ever takes her nose out of a book and he brings out the fun, happy side to her"

"They are perfect" she said quietly only just realising just how well they got on together "Soul mates"

"Hold on!" Kimi said turning around to face Evelyn "I recognise that voice!"

Kimi pulled off Evelyn's mask before looking completely and utterly confused. She kept looking from the dancing Evelyn to the time-travelled Evelyn. "But...you're over there and...How the...you're a twin aren't you?"

"No!" Evelyn said yanking the mask from her and placing it back on her head "I'm Evelyn but...I'm from the future"

"Don't kid with me" she said still looking very confused

"Look, Adrian and Jay are going to kill Michael and they succeed unless I stop them" she said snapping as Jay suddenly arrived, she was running out of time and needed to come up with a plan "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course" she said uncertainly "I just need to get my head around this"

"We don't have time" Evelyn said as past Evelyn left to get the skele-gro "We need to do something and it needs to be quick"

"Right" she said looking nervous and puzzled "What's the plan?"

Evelyn needed to think really quickly. Her past self was going to be knocked out unconscious by Jay and Adrian soon before getting taken to the beach. She had no idea how long she was unconscious for so didn't know how long she had before Michael showed up and got himself killed. Adrian and Jay would be in their office planning everything. Adrian's office...surely there had to be something they could use in there, right? At the very least they might be able to find some evidence to prove Adrian and Jay guilty of their crimes.

"I need you to get Adrian and Jay out of Adrian's office and keep them distracted" she said trying to remain calm "Can you do that?"

"Piece of cake"

Evelyn and Kimi watch from their hiding place at the end of the hall as past Evelyn falls to the floor unconscious. Behind her, Adrian stands gripping his wand tightly. The blonde smug face of Jay appears from the office.

"Brilliant" he grinned as he knelt beside Evelyn unconscious body

"No it is not brilliant!" Adrian snapped "We need as few people as possible to know about our plans; I want you to deal with her to! It needs to look accidental! Suicidal even!"

"I'll deal with her" Jay said looking slightly scared as the Adrian's furious eyes burnt into him "I'll drown her after Michael, make it look like some stupid teen tragic love story or whatever...she seems the type"

"This might actually work..." Adrian's said rubbing his forehead in thought "You take Evelyn down to the beach, she can bait Michael down there then you can deal with them both, but I'm warning you! We can't afford any mistakes!"

"Okay! Okay! I understand!" he said "No mistakes-"

"Or the circle will have you head hung on their wall" he said sounding completely serious "I will not be blamed, you're taking responsibility"

Jay picked up past Evelyn's body and dragged it out of the empty entrance hall and out into the front of the house with Adrian following closely behind. Kimi and Evelyn had to duck so as not to be spotted.

"Right I'm going in" Evelyn said scrambling out from their hiding spot "If they come back, get rid of them!"

"Okay"

Evelyn dived into Adrian's office. She began with the several papers on his desk. Most of them were boring documents about his patients and various different medical terms. Evelyn didn't entirely understand everything that it said but she could make out enough to see it was unimportant. She found a drawing that Ericka had drew him of their whole family riding on the backs of unicorns and then finally she found something useful. A map with a beach circled on it. She guessed it was where they were going to kill Michael.

She pocketed before trying his drawers. They were all locked except the top one which had various rubber bands, paper clips and pins. There was absolutely nothing there that could help. All that was left was the book shelf and the cupboard with his medical supplies. There was a possibility that Adrian kept all of his secret plans hidden in a book but there were hundreds of them, she wouldn't have time to check them all.

So Evelyn crossed over the room to the cupboard. Inside were bottles, jars, boxes, tubs and phials of all sorts of things. Some were muggle and quite ordinary like boxes of penicillin and children's cough mixture. But then there were other, stranger things like powdered goats toes and purplish liquids that had floaty white bits. Then, hidden at the very back Evelyn found a bottle filled with a horrible, sickly liquid with a peeling label at the front. As Evelyn brought it closer she read the word 'Polyjuice'.

Evelyn was about to leave when she heard footsteps getting closer. She hid behind the wall. If Kimi didn't get rid of them then they were going to come in and find Evelyn. There wasn't anywhere she could hide. She closed her eyes tight and hoped desperately that Kimi would distract them.

"Adrian! There you are! I have been looking for you everywhere" Kimi voice could be heard clearly from down the corridor

"Kimberly isn't it?" Adrian said sounding polite and charming

"That's me" Kimi said "your wife – Nancy is it? – I think she wants to talk to you about something"

"About what?" he asked sounding suspicious

"I don't know" Kimi said sounding completely normal "I'm just passing on the message"

Evelyn heard Adrian sigh "Very well, Jay I expect your leaving now"

"Yes sir" Jay said sounding smug "Sorry about interrupting the party"

"Well don't do it again" he said "And be very careful with that package, don't want anything to happen to it do we?"

"No sir" jay sounded very happy, almost excited

Evelyn was relieved to hear the pair of footsteps leave in the opposite direction of Adrian's office. Evelyn slipped out to find Kimi still standing in the hall.

"That was close" Kimi letting out a sigh of relief "Did you find anything?"

Evelyn shook the bottle of polyjuice potion in front of her. Kimi squinted to read the label before understanding swept over her features. So the first part of the plan had been a success but the next part was going to be a little harder.

"Now what?" Kimi asked

"I need you to distract Michael whilst I get some of his hairs" she said "And then...I need you to knock him out"

"Why?" Kimi asked sounding shocked

"I need to make sure he doesn't go to save me!" Evelyn said "If he does then the whole plan will be messed up and he...he..."

Evelyn couldn't bring herself to say it. This was her last chance and time was of the essence and it was only just dawning on Evelyn that she may have to watch Michael die all over again. She wasn't sure if she could bear it. The two made their way outside were Michael was sitting at a table with a drink of coca-cola and his back to them. Kimi sat down in front of him and began to talk to him whilst Evelyn crept up behind.

"What you up to?" Kimi said sitting down in front of him

"Just waiting for Evelyn to get back" he said "It's kind of boring without her"

"You two seem to always be together now days" Kimi said smiling "Maybe some time a part would be good"

"I don't know what to do with myself when she's gone" he said laughing "When I'm with her I want it time to stand still and then when I'm away from her it feels like time is taking too long"

"Wow" she said smiling "I was like that once, with Mr Bear...he was the sweetest teddy I knew, then Daniel cut his head off"

"I think I love Evelyn more than you loved your bear" Michael laughed

"I don't know" Kimi said "We were pretty close"

"Well you've stopped loving your bear" he said "Even if she died and had been buried for decades; I could never stop loving her"

That's when Evelyn pulled the piece of hair from the back of his head making Michael jump into the air.

"OW!" he screamed before spinning in his seat "Evelyn?"

"Stupefy" Kimi quickly said sending a red jet of light at the back of Michaels head before his tall body slouched over and slumped onto the table. Evelyn looked around, checking none of the muggle guests had seen. They were lucky.

"I wish we didn't have to do that" Evelyn said looking sadly down at his body "It had been so long since I had heard him speak"

"Well it's either listen to him or save him!" Kimi said standing up "Now what do we do?"

"We need to hide him somewhere" Evelyn snapped back into action, she needed to save Michael "We'll need him later but for now he can't be spotted"

"Why?" Kimi asked

"Because I'm going to be Michael"

Evelyn was looking in the mirror in Michael's bedroom. Her reflection wasn't the usual brown hair and hazel eyes. She was now a lot taller with curly dark hair and the dark green eyes that she had fell in love with. The biggest change was probably the fact she was a boy. Michael lay unconscious on the bed in his boxer shorts and vest after Kimi and Evelyn had taken off his suit and dressed Evelyn in them.

"Right I'm going to be pretending to be Michael" she said turning to Kimi "I need you to firstly dress Michael then I need you to take Michaels old broom and fly the two of you by the lake. I'll meet you there later"

"How will I know where to go?" Kimi asked pulling one of Michaels drawers open

"It's a huge lake!" Evelyn said getting really stressed "I am sure you'll see it"

Evelyn left the room and jogged down the stairs. At the bottom a very worried looking Nancy was talking to Adrian who looked concerned. Evelyn could work out why.

"What's happened?" she asks trying to sound like Michael

"Evelyn has gone to fight Jay" Nancy said "I don't believe it! I didn't think she was like that! But Adrian's just told me that Jay said some nasty things about you and the two are having a duel"

"That doesn't sound like Evelyn" Evelyn said knowing that never in a million years would she be so stupid to have a duel with Jay over simple name calling "Where?"

"On St. Esme's beach, a red flare flew up from there moments ago" Adrian cut in "Jay seemed a little drunk...he might do something he'll regret"

"I'm going after her" Evelyn said turning around towards the closet under the stairs

"You're not getting into more trouble" said Adrian "You'll stay here out of trouble"

"As if you prick" Evelyn said forcing out the swear word, she needed to sound like Michael "She's my girl friend! I'm not going to sit here whilst Jay hurts her"

"Well if I can't stop you..." Adrian gave in

"You can't!" Evelyn said opening the closet door and pulling out Michaels broom before heading out to the stables were none of the guests would see her fly. She mounted her broom and looked up into the sky. It was a long way and she was going to have to be quite fast. What if she fell? She shook her head, shaking her worries away. She needed to do this. She needed to fix the terrible mess Jay had caused.

She kicked off from the ground and flew into the air. Cool air whipped her face and it grew stronger the higher up she got. She tried not to focus on how high she was though and placed her full attention on finding the lake. Finally the great black shadow appeared and Evelyn lowered before landing beside the brick wall. She looked out onto the lakes black waters where she ice skated with Michael. She was alone.

Five minutes passed before she could something bright and pink in the sky. As it got closer, Evelyn saw that it was Kimi with Michael tied to her back by ropes.

"Why did you tie him to your back?" Evelyn asked

"It was the only way I could think of making sure he didn't fall off" Kimi said out of breath "And he is really heavy"

"Ok, ok" she said taking out the map from her cardigan pocket "The beach is here and that is where they have taken me and is where Michael is supposed to die" Evelyn pointed at a cluster of trees a little bit away from the beach "When we are flying over this forest we'll split. You will go from the behind of the beach and hide in the grass. You will need to watch and be ready to cast the bubble head charm on me"

"When do I do that?" Kimi asked

"When I am going into the ocean and I am far enough from Jay were he won't see it" Evelyn said "Now when Evelyn goes to save me I need you to get rid of Jay...he'll probably try to kill you"

"Then I'll have to kill him first" Kimi said

"This isn't a game" Evelyn said "If you kill him blood will be on your hands"

"And if we don't you and Michael could both end up dead" Kimi said "It's survival of the fittest and when we explain everything that happened the ministry of magic will certainly not find us guilty of anything other than self-defence"

"You ready?" Evelyn asked

"Yeah" Kimi said mounting her broom "Let's go"

The two kicked off into the air. This time Evelyn wasn't scared at all by the fact she was hundreds of feet in the air. She was more concerned about the amount of trust she was placing in Kimi. If Kimi messed up then Evelyn would drown. But it was risk that they had to take.

The forest grew closer and two nodded at each other before splitting. Evelyn felt more alone than ever. When Kimi was there it felt easier, she had help and she believed she could succeed. Now that she was gone Evelyn began to doubt her plan. There were so many chances and opportunities were things could go wrong. It could end up with Evelyn and Michael both dead. But it was too late to turn back now.

As Evelyn neared the beach she saw Jay and something burnt inside of her. She was filled with so much hatred as she saw Jay standing over Past-Evelyn's painful, tortured body. She wanted to kill him. She wanted to send him into the ocean and make him suffer the way he had made Michael. But she wasn't going to. She would stick to the plan. She needed to stick to the plan.

Jay's wand was pointed at her and a jet of blue light came racing at her knocking her off her broom. She landed in the sand. It was time to act like Michael. She had to be able to trick both herself and Jay now.

"You get away from her!" she shouted remembering Michael's words from when he was here in her place.

"I was just having fun" Jay said laughing

"Michael" Past-Evelyn said spitting out a mouthful of blood "It's a trap! Run!"

Evelyn and Michael began to duel and it was exactly as Evelyn remembered. Every deflection, every attack. Only this time it was from Michael's point of view. Finally Jay disarmed her and left her standing on the sand wandless.

"That was fun" Jay said walking towards her "But now it's time for serious stuff"

Behind him, Evelyn could see her past self struggling to get up. She could remember how helpless she had felt and she felt the same now standing in front of Jay without a wand. Only this time she knew he wasn't going to get away with it.

"Imperio" Jay said before Past-Evelyn screamed

Evelyn felt...wonderful. The plan no longer mattered. Nothing mattered. She didn't have any responsibilities; there was nothing she needed to do and no where she needed to be. She felt happy again. The only thing that mattered was what Jay was telling her.

"Right now here are you're orders. Michael you will swim as deep into the ocean as you can then when you have gotten as deep as you can go you will let go of your breath. Do not try to resurface, let you're self drown"

Evelyn began to walk calmly toward the ocean. She needed to swim and swim deep. Drowning. Normally that would have scared Evelyn but at that moment it didn't. In fact it sounded like a good idea. A wonderful idea. Evelyn felt the cold water on her feet as it began to rise up her knee and then to her thigh. She felt the transparent bubble around her head as Kimi's charm worked but she didn't feel that bothered. She needed to drown.

She dived and the sounds of Past-Evelyn screams were silenced as she began to swim below the dark waters of the ocean. It was hard to swim but she went as deep as she could before letting go of her breath. She waited but she didn't seem to be drowning. Then a figure was growing closer and she felt an arm wrap around her waist. Suddenly she was floating at great speed towards the surface.

"I need to drown!" Evelyn said trying to swim back down "Let me go!"

"NO!" Past-Evelyn said as she fought to get Michael back to shore "You can't leave me"

Suddenly Evelyn snapped out of it. The wonderful feeling that she had been feeling since Jay had cursed her vanished and she was no longer suicidal. She looked at her past self. Now this was going to be interesting. She hadn't planned this part as much. She and Past-Evelyn swam back to shore before Kimi arrived with the unconscious Michael.

"What's happening?" Past-Evelyn asked looking between the two Michaels "How can there be two of you? Where did Kimi come from?"

"Evelyn" Kimi said as both Selwyn's turned to look at her "You're getting shorter again"

Evelyn looked down and surely enough she was. Her clothes were getting baggier and her hair was getting longer. The Past-Evelyn watched with her mouth open and her eyes wide with surprise.

"You're...me?" Past-Evelyn asked confused

"Let me explain"

The two Evelyn walked through the grassy nature area that Michaels ghost had taken her. This time Michael was safe and alive on the beach. Evelyn explained to her past self everything that had happened and everything that she needed to do. She took out the time turner.

"You'll find this in a metal box in a drawer in Adrian's wardrobe" Evelyn said to herself "I can't remember how many times I turned it but I know you can do this because...well you just did"

"And if I don't...Michael will die won't he?" she asked sounding scared

"Yes" she told herself "Take Kimi's broom to go back to the house, have faith in yourself, you can do this"

She waved goodbye as her past self flew off into the sky before disappearing into the blackness. Seconds later Evelyn went to the beach where red and blue lights from the ambulance was flashing. Michael was being loaded into the back...and was moving.

Evelyn ran over and jumped inside the ambulance. Michael was sitting up in the gurney looking extremely confused. Evelyn sat down beside him and held his hand. He was so warm. He was the Michael Evelyn remembered.

"What the hell has gone on?" Michael said rubbing his head "How did I get in these clothes? Why are you in my suit? How in god's name did I get here? The paramedics think I got drunk and I can't remember anything! Please, tell me I didn't get drunk? I don't even remember drinking!"

"You didn't get drunk" Evelyn said giggling, she had missed Michael

"Then what the hell happened...your wet" he said suddenly noticing Evelyn's dripping wet hair "What's happened? Are you okay? Hav-"

Evelyn cut Michael off. She couldn't resist any longer. Four days. Four days she had gone with Michael being dead. She had believed she would never see him alive again. And now here he was warm and cheeky with rosy cheeky and bright starry eyes. Anything he was going to say was cut off when Evelyn's lips collided with his and seconds later he began to kiss her back.

"I love you" she said in-between kisses as tears of joys rand down her face.

The trains whistle blew and platform nine and three quarters began to vanish from view. Evelyn sat with head against Michael's chest in their compartment. Kimi was chasing after Kieran who had apparently made fun of her new hair colour. So Evelyn and Michael had some time to themselves before they returned to Hogwarts.

"So...quite an interesting holiday" he said "And I still can't remember what happened on Boxing Day"

"I told you" she said grinning "Kimi stupefied you, you won't remember because you were unconscious"

"Ssssh" he hissed "Don't let anyone hear you"

"Why? Embarrassed a girl knocked you out?" Evelyn giggled

"Yes" he said before a moment of silence fell over them "I still can't believe it"

"It's the truth" she said "As much as it sounds like a story from a fiction book it happened and were going to have to get our head around that"

"I can't believe that Adrian wanted to kill me" he said "I mean I hated him yeah, and he definitely disliked me but...he wanted to kill me"

"Well, he's in Azkaban now" she said not wanting to talk about Adrian or Jay "He can rot in his cell"

"And Kimi killed Jay!" he said sounding more shocked "I didn't know she could do that! If she doesn't become an auror there's no hope for any of us"

"She's a tough little cookie"

"Not as tough as you" he said "I didn't know you loved me that much. You risked your life to bring me back from the dead. Normal people don't do that! Normal people grief and move on but you! You went back in time and stopped me from dying! You conquered death!"

"You make it sound amazing" she said "I just did what I had to do"

"It was amazing! You are amazing Evelyn!" he said as his voice went slightly high pitched "I've told you before and I'll say it again; your special. This is evidence of that! If I was in your shoes I would have tried, yeah, but I don't think I would have been smart enough to come up with a plan like yours!"

"You do strange things when you're in love" she said smiling "But I don't want to think of all that. I might have brought you back but there are still so many dark memories there, I want to push on forward, look to the future"

"Well we have our whole lives ahead of us" he laughed "One day I'm going to take you somewhere amazing and you're going to fall in love with me"

"I'm already in love with you" she giggled

"Then deeper in love" he said kissing her forehead "I promise you, we'll see the world and do amazing things together. Just you and me"

"Right now, I think we should just focus on our O.W.L's" she said laughing "We can start tutoring tomorrow"

"I'm looking forward to it" he said winking mischeiviously


End file.
